Pretty Man
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [COMPLETE] [Repost & Revised] How one Makimachi Misao - refined businesswoman - came to involve herself with a sexy gigolo Shinomori Aoshi and the attraction that ensues. Clean and Lime Version. AU, Modern Times.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Aoshi and Misao and the mention of Misao and Soujiro, Megumi and Sano.

Disclaimers: Yes it's true, Aoshi-sama doesn't belong to me, nor does RK in general.

Disclaimer 2: The creation and story of "Pretty Woman" isn't mine either. I borrowed its idea, but decided to switch the roles around for my favourite coupling, with many differences here and there but still trying to stick with the general plot of Misao like Richard Gere's character and Aoshi like Julia Roberts's character. You'll understand as the story progresses along.

Author Notes: Something weird is up with the website as 'question marks', 'exclamation marks' and so on at the end of characters saying or voicing something do not appear. This is not the fault of my own but of whatever this website is doing, so if you need to complain then please do so to them.

Story Started: 24th January 2004

**Pretty Man**

Xx Makimachi Tea Shrine Office – Tokyo 8am xX

"Okon-san, how are the local residences taking to the Tea Shrine so far" A female voice spoke on a hands free cell car phone as she drove in her midnight blue jaguar to her office in Tokyo City.

"Its going extremely well Makimachi-san. I was called by Omasu-san last night saying you had gotten in from Kyoto, so I presume the penthouse at the 'Hiko Royal Suites' is to your liking." There was a sigh from the woman driving the car as she quickly changed lanes.

"Is there not a single penthouse on the bottom floor of any hotel Okon-san"

"I apologise Makimachi-san, but I searched everywhere."

"Not to worry, I just won't bother about going out onto the balcony for my entire stay here. Listen I'm pulling up so I'll talk with you soon." The woman in the jaguar parked near the curb, a doorman coming to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She spoke, her long hair swinging behind her in a neat braid. She was dressed in a form fitting navy blue pantsuit with a white blouse underneath her jacket and black high heel ankle boots. She carried a black briefcase and walked through the automatic doors, her jaguar being taken care of and driven down to the secure parking lot in the basement of the building. The building was not a skyscraper but only five levels high. This was enough though, for the Tokyo branch of the Makimachi Tea Shrine.

"Ohayoo Tsubame-chan." The woman with the long braid spoke while smiling at her youngest Tokyo employee who happened to be the front entrance receptionist.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Makimachi-san. Here's some messages for you, most from Takani-san I might add."

"When do I not get messages from her Tsubame-chan" The woman replied sarcastically and in turn brought a round of giggles from the receptionist. The phone rang however and she immediately quieted down, picking it up and greeted the unknown person on the phone,

"Good Morning, Makimachi Tea Shrine Office, this is Tsubame." Brown eyes stared over at ocean-blue belonging to Makimachi-san and mouthed 'Takani-san'.

"Tell that impatient woman I'll call her in twenty minutes."

"Takani-san are you there? Yes, Makimachi-san has only just arrived and will call you in exactly twenty minutes. Thank you for calling."

"That should give me a bit of peace for a moment." Makimachi-san mumbled to herself before hitting the lift button to head up to her own office.

The lift doors dinged; Makimachi-san stepping out to be greeted by another secretary only this one was standing and walking towards her to give her a friendly hug.

"It's been forever Makimachi-san, how have you been"

"Now Okon-san, I've asked you a million times to call me Misao. You've known me for forever. I mean come on, Jiya helped raise you too when he was still alive."

"That is true, but I thought it best while we were in work hours to respect your position as owner of the Makimachi Tea Shrine." Misao pursed her lips at this, then smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, but if I ever hear Makimachi-san after work hours I'll kick your butt."

"Understood…" Okon spoke with a laugh.

"Now down to serious matters I best call Takani-san before she pops a blood vessel." Misao spoke while heading into her office and closing the door. She placed her briefcase beside her leather desk chair and sat down in it. The computer was turned on and then she was just about to pick up the phone when it actually rang.

"Yes…"

"Makimachi-san, it's Takani-san again." Misao rolled her eyes and mumbled for Tsubame to put her through.

"I said I'd call you in twenty minutes. What part of twenty minutes do you not understand Takani-san" Misao replied in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes well this just couldn't wait Misao-chan." Misao bristled at the "chan" as she hadn't been called that ever since she was 16 when her Jiya was still actually alive. He had died of a heart attack when she was 18, leaving her to take over the Makimachi Tea Shrine business.

"So what's the emergency"

"You know how Sano and I broke up; well I did something really terrible."

"Wait a minute? This is the emergency? I thought you were going to tell me something important." Misao replied exasperated, mentally adding she didn't have time for this.

"This is important Misao" Misao sat up at the tone in her voice. It was like she was beginning to break down.

"Okay, calm down Megumi and tell me what you did wrong."

"Well Sano and I called it quits as you know, but I felt so frustrated and…and I had a one night stand." Misao pursed her lips at that. At least she didn't cheat on Sagara-kun or else she would have yelled at the woman. Sagara seemed like a bit of a bum at times but he was generally an all round nice guy. Actually it was funny how mushy he went over Megumi all the time that she couldn't help but laugh at them. Of course Misao ended up getting her just desserts, as Sagara-kun would call her a goody two shoes little virgin girl as Misao herself never went out on dates. That always got her into wanting to pound his head in, but was held back by a laughing Megumi. After all Misao didn't look like she was 22 years old and in truth she hadn't had a date in a long time.

"People have one night stands all the time Megumi so…"

"Yes, but this is…different…"

"How so" Misao couldn't deny she felt like she was "out of practice" having had only one serious partner in her 22 years, but that had ended when she got into Kyoto University while her boyfriend went off to travel the world. She never did get to finish university, hell she never even started as her priorities fell onto now owning and taking care of the Makimachi Tea Shrine business thanks to her late grandfather leaving it in his will to hand it over to her.

"It…it was a…a male prostitute."

"Ehhhhhhhhh" Misao yelled into the phone not expecting that.

"I feel so…so awful now, so degraded having done such a thing." There were sniffles on the end of the line, Misao's eyes widening as she tried to get her shock under control to try and console the woman on the other end.

"Megumi, did you…use protection"

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid"

"Well good, now get over it okay? It was one night, never to happen again and you don't have to worry about catching some form of disease because you were smart."

"Misao, what about Sano" Misao sighed, logging into her computer hearing it do a little sing song chime basically saying it was ready to be used and decided to give Megumi some more advice.

"Look, you broke up, you didn't cheat on him. This…erm…prostitute guy obviously knew it was a one time thing and you won't go back for more either. Now I suggest you take a nice shower, stop your stubborn ways and go get your man back."

"Misao…"

"Megumi, face it you're hopeless without that bum of a guy. Talk it out with him and I'm sure he'll understand. I bet Sagara-kun has had plenty of one-night stands. Though he is gruff Megumi, you two are good together and besides he really does love you, I can see it. Now off you go and let me get my work done." She laughed lightly and then hung up the phone. Always good at giving others advice but was hopeless in the "love" department herself. How'd that work? Misao sighed shaking her head and glanced at the time, her eyes growing wide as it was already 9:30!

"Damn you Megumi" She yelled and quickly got to work looking over the figures of the Tea Shrines in Kyoto, Tokyo and Osaka for now.

Xx On the outskirts of Tokyo City xX

A pair of tanned legs, nicely firm and muscled moved over the edge of a single bed and was placed firmly on the brown carpet. A lean muscled body followed, arms resting on knees while black bangs fell into closed eyes. A radio blared music and a hand reached over to smack it so the room was silent once more. The man's hand ruffled his head of hair, eyes opening to reveal an odd shade of green-grey. The mysterious man stood up, sheets falling away from his naked body as he moved to his clothing to get dressed for the beginning of his own day.

About five maybe ten minutes later he was walking out the door and heading for the stairs only to stop when he heard a certain creepy voice belonging to a man he detested.

"Oi Yukishiro, where is your buddy Shinomori with my god damn rent money"

"How the hell would I know what that guys up to? We aren't friends Kanryuu." This Yukishiro spat, white-silver looks spiking up in all different directions. He wore round rimmed glasses over his turquoise eyes and dressed all in white.

The man that was going to come downstairs, ended up back tracking his steps and headed back into his bedroom, locked the door and headed for his window where he knew the fire escape was. In truth he wasn't one for running away, but this Kanryuu guy was not good news, so he'd hold off on his payments for as long as he could and just to piss him off even more.

Out on the small fire escape, he kicked the steel ladder with his black boots and watched it slide down to the ground floor of the run down apartment building. He took the ladder steps two at a time, jumping the last two to hit the concrete with his boots with a solid thump. He placed on a white jacket over his black muscle shirt and walked off, numerous people glancing his way as he did so, having watched him climb down the ladder from the very beginning.

Xx Time passes – 5pm in the Evening – Makimachi Tea Shrine Office xX

"Makimachi-san, this is a surprise." Okon-san spoke watching Misao walk out of her office with briefcase in hand. There was a drawn look on her face and Okon couldn't help but pass up the opportunity to tease Takani-san like Misao usually did.

"Was the phone conversation with Takani-san that long and drawn out" Misao gave a small smile and shook her head negatively.

"I just don't feel like myself today, perhaps I should rest up at the penthouse and have an early nights rest."

"You really mustn't be feeling yourself to not to stay here well past 8pm."

"That is true. Well I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning though." Okon nodded her head, eyes frowning slightly as she watched Misao leave. Perhaps the stress of running the business at such a young age was finally weighing down on her.

Xx Ground Floor Reception xX

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsubame-chan."

"Um, hai, see you tomorrow." Even Tsubame was confused as to why she was leaving early.

Misao stepped out of the building, noticing her jaguar was already waiting for her and mentally thanked Okon for having called while she was obviously in the lifts. She thanked the doorman, got in throwing her briefcase on the passenger side and took off. She placed the hood up on the jaguar as it was quite cool this early in the evening and kept driving, not realising as she was deep in thought that she had missed the turn she would need to take to get to the Hiko Royal Suites.

"Oh shoot, god damn Megumi making me think about her and that male prostitute, I missed the turn off" And Misao thought things couldn't get any worse, because they just did. Her lovable jaguar she always drove when she was in Tokyo decided to throw a fit, churning and jerking as it came to a sudden stop, unfortunately in one of the seediest parts of Tokyo.

"Damn…" She muttered and hopped out, but not without taking her briefcase with her and opened it up to bring out her cell phone. She leaned back into the car, popping the engine bonnet and lifted it up to have a look inside. Her ocean-blue eyes looked clueless at the engine of the car and dialed a directory number on her cell phone.

"Good evening, I'd like the number for a tow trucking company please." A piece of paper and a pen was brought out as she scribbled down the number repeated over the phone to her.

"Thank you." Misao dialed the number but only received an engaged signal. Her head bowed, leaning against the side of the car and tried again, but of course with no luck.

"Hey honey, whatcha doin' in a place like this" A greasy looking punk guy with tattoos all over his body asked Misao. She in the end eyeballed him for a moment before waving him off with the flick of her wrist and tried the tow trucking company again. However, the greasy punk didn't take this well.

"Hey honey, don't be like that, come have fun with me and my buddies here." One of the punk's lackeys grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the side of her car, jerking the cell phone out of her hand as it crashed to the pavement splitting into pieces.

"Hey! Let go of me this instance or I'll…" Misao's chin was lifted up, the main punk not listening to her "threatening" ways and instead moved closer as though ready to force a kiss upon her pink lips.

"Kuroto, I suggest you let her go…she is mine." Came a deep emotionless voice. The punk known as Kuroto turned around to eye the taller man who was walking towards himself and the woman he was currently harassing.

"Heh, was only havin' some fun with the girl." He let go of Misao and began walking off, his lackeys following close behind but gave the mysterious man who stopped it all the "evil eye".

"Someone like you doesn't belong in an area of Tokyo like this." The deep voice spoke again and Misao's ocean-blue eyes lifted up and stared into a pair of intense green-grey ones. This man was holding his hand out to Misao, wanting to help her up properly as she still slumped against the jaguar. She took his hand without a second thought and stepped back onto the pavement to get a better view of him. He was definitely over six-foot tall that's for sure. He had silky jet-black hair and long bangs hid most of the colouring in his eyes. His face was finely chiseled and not a shred of emotion could be seen on it. To top it all off his body was lean and masculine; the clothing he wore accentuated this very fact. He so happened to be donning a pair of heavy black boots, leather pants that told the female eye he had long sculptured legs, which looked damn fine in leather and a silver buckled belt held them low against his waist and hips. He wore a plain black muscle shirt and a plain white dress jacket over the top. Misao gulped lightly having been starring at him long enough but couldn't help it as he turned out to be a damn fine good looking guy.

"Ano, arigatou…" Misao mumbled lightly, her eyes shifting from his gaze - shying away from the intenseness of it more like it. What was with that look?

"You should get out of here. It is not safe for a young girl like you to be around in this area."

"I'm not a little girl pal! And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much" A finely shaped black eyebrow belonging to the mysterious man arched at the way this woman snapped at him. He watched on in curiousness as she bit her lip looking around the street as numerous people walked by, she especially noticing a woman wearing an insanely small skirt and a mini top which practically exposed her cleavage for the entire world to see.

"So which part of Tokyo am I really in? I'm guessing this isn't the richest most suave part of the city right"

"I said its time for you to go. Many men will try and pick you up, even going so far as to harass you like that Kuroto did. You're lucky I work this area or else something worse could have happened to you."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by pick me up" Her eyes gazed up into his and then caught the woman who had walked past before as she was taking some money from a guy and hopping into his car.

"Y-You mean, I'm in a…and you're a…a…"

"Male prostitute? A gigolo? I guess they would be familiar names to me."

"I…I…" Misao stepped back, having not been prepared for this startling news from this mysterious guy and gasped when the heel on her ankle boot slipped off the pavement, she ready to go crashing to the ground in a very ungraceful manner. Misao however did not hit the ground as she first thought and in fact opened her eyes to see the green-grey eyed man's face closer to hers. His arm was around her waist stopping her from having fallen over. Wide ocean blue did nothing but stare into green-grey. Green-grey did nothing but hold the young woman to him a little bit longer.

"Eh, Shinomori you're working quickly tonight. Already swept a beauty off her feet." Misao watched as the guy who had been holding her now had a name…or last name she suspected and went with him as he lifted himself up properly and let go of her. Misao just knew she would be blushing. Curse her stupid haywire emotions! She watched as this 'Shinomori' turned around and addressed the man that had interrupted their "moment" together.

"Are you taking notes Yukishiro" The man with white-silver hair and the white outfit snorted and continued on his way knowing he'd never get a chance with that woman as she had stopped on this block…and this block was not his.

"Come with me, I'll hail you a cab."

"But…my car…" Misao spoke while being dragged away from her jaguar.

"It'll be fine. They know it's my area and if they touch anything in this area they will be punished."

"They…who's they"

"The other men, my rivals for picking up women or are you really that dense" Misao bristled at that and slapped his hand away from her own. He was so damn cocky and so rude and really sexy and it was pissing her off.

"Here's your ride woman." He spoke while flagging down a cab.

"Come back to get your car in the morning and preferably with a male friend if you have any." He opened the door at that and Misao got in slamming it closed while mumbling 'stupid jerk'. She eyed him as he walked off, hands in the pockets of his form fitting leather pants and his white jacket blowing in the evening breeze as he headed back to 'his area' as he had called it. Misao mumbled the Hiko Royal Suites to the driver and turned her eyes back around to gaze at this mysterious Shinomori guy. _Damn, those leather pants suited him well._ Misao smacked her head with her hand trying to rid her mind of that very thought, but as the cab driver pulled away from the curb a command flew from her lips.

"STOP…" The driver did exactly what Misao said and she hopped out of the car. Standing on the pavement, cab door open, Misao yelled out to the retreating man.

"Wait a minute" He stopped, but never did turn around. Misao gulped as she walked towards him, her eyes gazing at his broad back as she spoke again.

"Would you like…to come for a drive" This time he did turn around, glancing down at the woman who's head only rested at mid chest level on him.

"Can you pay" Misao's eyes widened at that simple question and then she absently nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his semi hidden ones. Silently watching as he buttoned his jacket closed and then walked past, the prostitute headed for the cab.

"Are you coming" He questioned her and Misao jerked into walking mode and sat in the back of the cab on one side while he took up the other. Misao mumbled a 'lets go' to the driver and this time he was off without any further interruptions.

The both of them stared out their respected windows and Misao began to fret. What the hell was she doing? She had just invited a complete stranger to her penthouse in one of the most exclusive suite apartments in Tokyo and not only that, he was a freaking male prostitute!

Xx To be continued xX


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Man**

The taxi came to a stop outside the Hiko Royal Suites' and Misao quickly opened her briefcase when the driver gave her the total bill of hers and…_his_ travels.

"Thank you." Misao spoke politely and watched the taxi drive off, her eyes now moving to the tall man gazing high up at the building.

"Impressive isn't it" Misao cocked her head to the side, watching green-grey orbs flicker down to her, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and went back to gazing at the building. Misao cleared her throat getting his attention once more..

"Please do the buttons up on your jacket, this place doesn't take kindly to…your kind." Misao felt irked saying that. His kind… What the hell was with that? He was human, just like her and the only thing that was different about the both of them was the fact he was a…

"If you say so…" Came the deep reply, her eyes widening as he was heading up the stairs towards the main lobby.

"Wait for me" Misao yelled in her not so business like voice. Well it was after hours wasn't it? She raced up the steps and pushed past him as she smiled sweetly at the doorman who opened the door for her and gave her "companion" and odd look since his attire wasn't as sophisticated as hers.

"Pretty snobby looking, but I guess it'll have to do." Misao narrowed her eyes at her tall "friend" and grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the elevators and hit the button to go up. They gave off a soft chime and the doors opened to reveal a young woman, maybe a little older then Misao stepping out.

"Going up Miss" She spoke professionally, as she was the controller of the lifts for this evening.

"Yes, to the penthouse please." Misao walked in.

"Oh wow, the penthouse, how exciting" Came a voice laced with boredom. Misao bristled as she turned around to eye him threateningly but he was looking elsewhere, leaning against the side of the elevator, one foot casually crossed over the other and his arms crossed low on his chest. Misao 'hmphed' lightly and turned to stare at the elevator wall, but it happened to be mirrored and could only stare at the man who was intently staring back at her and directly into her eyes too. He however broke the contact between them as he felt another pair of eyes on him. Turning he found brown eyes looking curiously up at him. A side of his mouth curled up and he "strutted" over to the now wide-eyed woman as he leaned over her (since she was a short woman) and spoke in a low husky voice.

"50,000 Yen honey and you could get a better look at me." Not only did brown eyes widen to saucers, a pair of ocean-blue did the same. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Misao quickly pushed the tall man out of the lifts and flushed in embarrassment at the woman.

"Please disregard what he said, he's quite intoxicated." Misao walked off after that, the lift woman watching the two of them until her doors shut to head back down to the main lobby.

"Damn stupid cardboard piece of junk. Whatever happened to keys" Misao grumbled frustratingly but blinked numerous times as the security card key to get into the penthouse was taken from her hands by a larger one. She watched as he slipped the card in once, pulled it out and noticed the light turned green and the door gave off a clicking noise.

"You first…" He spoke in a cocky manner and Misao snatched the card from his fingers and walked inside turning on several lights.

"I don't think I've ever been in a penthouse before." Green-grey eyes gazed around the room as he stood in the main living area.

"Well knock yourself out and look around while I get some work done." He eyed the young woman, but did as she said and brushed his hand over a large bookcase. He bent down noticing a bar fridge and opened it up to see all sorts of alcoholic beverages. Though the place was obviously expensive, he had already become bored.

His orbs flickered over to the young woman currently sitting at the mahogany desk. She had on a pair of thin framed glasses as she read over some sheets of paper, her now bare feet resting on the wood of the desk, she leaning on her chair, bringing the front two legs off the plush white carpet. He quirked his lips at her, though very much unnoticed by Misao and stood up silently heading towards her. He eyed her calmly, standing right beside her but she was so deep in thought as she chewed on the end of her pen that she didn't even notice him right there. That was all forgotten when pieces of paper fluttered to the ground, he having dumped whatever was on the table onto the carpet.

"What the…" Misao remarked as her spreadsheets and graphs were snatched out of her hands by quicker fingers and dumped on the ground, she now noticing more of her work lay there as well. Her eyes did not focus long on the ground and lifted up to see _him_ sitting on her desk. She looked down, eyes widening, as her small feet happened to be between his leather clad spread thighs, legs swaying slightly as his feet did not touch the ground. Misao observed, heart quickening as he leaned forward, one hand resting on her armrest while the other came up to her face and took off her glasses.

"So, now that you have me here, what do you plan to do with me" How could his voice become so sultry, so sexy in the span of ten minutes?

"I am not having sex with you if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not about to sleep with a child." He caught her hand before it could strike his face and leaned even closer, his spare hand lifting up and cupping Misao's chin.

"I'd call myself a gigolo…not a prostitute." He leaned back then watching as Misao eyed him, a scornful look on her face as she asked him her own question.

"Aren't they the same thing"

"Gigolo's do not sleep with their clients. They can if they wish, but we mainly like to see ourselves more as escorts and entertainers, bringing women's desires and fantasies to life without spoiling it by having meaningless sex with the exchange of money." Misao did nothing but stare up at him. She had to bite her tongue from actually snapping back a comment like "that's pretty deep for someone like you", but instead she stood up, hands on hips as she spoke once more.

"You never told me your name, Shinomori is it" He was unfazed by the narrowed look as Misao bent down to gather her papers together.

"Yes that's correct, but you can refer to me as Aoshi-sama."

"Sama? Are you insane, I am paying for you remember"

"This is true, but I can call you 'sama' as well if you like."

"Hmm, Misao-sama does have a nice ring to it."

"Then Misao-sama it is." Aoshi spoke while getting off the desk, not even helping Misao with cleaning up the mess he had created.

"I've got a question for you. Do women actually enjoy you being their 'entertainer' or 'escort' as you put it because you're very…stoic." Misao raised her eyes to watch as Aoshi undid the buttons on his jacket, slipping his arms out of it and threw it carelessly over a dining room chair.

"Oh, I can pretty much be anything you want within reason of course. Perhaps to break the ice you could give me my first payment." He held a cocky grin; one hand resting on his hip while the other fingered some silky material thrown over another chair. It looked like a robe.

"Oh, right, so how much" Misao had to blink for a minute there for she thought that was a small smile occupying his lips. She shook it off as a hallucination and observed as he walked towards her still crouching form on the carpet.

"Oh, I'd say 10,000 Yen for now."

"10,000 Yen? Are you serious" Misao bellowed in surprise.

"I never joke about money."

"It's quite the expensive business." Misao commented and watched a crooked smile break onto his lips, a wink coming from the tall man as he helped her up from her crouched position on the floor.

"Aa, Misao-sama…" She sighed lightly and moved to her briefcase fishing through her wallet for the cash.

"Here, Aoshi-_sama_…" He quirked his lips at that and placed the notes inside his discarded jackets pocket. That's when he felt a soft breeze caress the back of his neck and turned to see the balcony door was slightly ajar.

"I bet you could see Mt Fuji-san from here." He spoke, while leaning over the balconies brick railing to look down to see if any other suites' had their lights on…or if people were on their own balconies.

"I'll take your word for it, I'm never out there myself."

"Why is that"

"I don't like heights."

"So, why do you get the penthouse then"

"Because there are none on ground floors, my secretary has already looked around Tokyo for me." He quirked an eyebrow at the secretary part, this indicating she was obviously a manager of something.

"Aa…" He spoke softly and headed back inside. She was again at her desk reading over some graphs and so he went to the lounge and sat down, flicking through a magazine or two before turning on the television.

XxXxXxX

He heard the sound of a sigh and glanced his head over his shoulder at Misao. She was stretching her arms, her eyes opening and locking with his for a moment.

"Are you hungry? I can call room service if you like"

"Aa…" Misao was becoming annoyed again. Why if she had it her way he'd be speaking more then one word answers! Her eyes widened at her newest thought. She did have her way. She was paying for him, so he basically had to do what she said right? Misao picked up the phone on the desk and dialed 9 for reception.

"Good evening, I'm staying in the penthouse and wanted to know whether it was too late to order something to eat? …Oh fantastic, well I'm looking at the menu now so I'd like to order some pancakes, ice cream and strawberries. …Thank you very much." She hung up the phone, green-grey eyes still eyeing her silently.

"Do you like pancakes"

"Aa…" Her hand fisted on the desk. There was that damn 'aa' again.

Xx 15 minutes later xX

There was a knock at the door and Aoshi stood up muttering he'd get it and opened it up to see a waiter come into the penthouse wheeling a trolley with a covered tray on top. He placed it on the dining table and then silently looked up at Aoshi, who did nothing but eye him back.

"Oh, I'm sorry here, thank you so much." Misao spoke while placing a tip in the waiter's hand and walked him to the door closing it behind him. She turned to look at Aoshi who had already taken the tray lid off the food and had bent down slightly to smell the syrup on the pancakes.

"You can go ahead and eat you know." Misao spoke heading back to the desk and sat down in the chair once more.

"You won't be joining me" Aoshi questioned Misao and listened to her mumble something about getting her paperwork back into order.

"Suit yourself." Aoshi replied once more before placing two of the pancakes onto a plate and began eating them.

Ten minutes later he had wolfed down another two and decided to start on the fast melting vanilla ice cream. Misao eyes had lifted away from her work and silently watched Aoshi, who had now since moved to the coffee table, sitting cross-legged under it and scooped ice cream into his mouth. She observed him, becoming absorbed in his actions, as the spoon lifted (as though in slow motion) to his lips, mouth opening and tongue coming out to lick the melted ice cream away. Misao quickly tore her eyes away. Why did he have to look so damn appealing in everything he did? He was eating ice cream for crying out loud!

Her eyes lifted at the distinctive clink of metal being dropped into a bowl and watched Aoshi rise from his seated position on the floor and head for his jacket placing it on.

"Well you've paid me for the last four hours, but in truth I think its about time I head back to my ow"

"Stay with me."

"Come again" Aoshi questioned, not sure if he had heard right and turned to face Misao who had risen from the chair.

"Please, stay the night here. I know I haven't been great company, but it feels nice to have someone around the penthouse so…will you stay the night? Oh and don't worry I can still pay you by the hour in case you were wondering." Aoshi eyed her silently watching as Misao began to fidget under his steady gaze. She was…extremely cute like that.

"I'm yours for the night." He muttered back and took off his jacket before sitting himself back down on the carpet and picked up the bowl of strawberries he hadn't eaten yet. He very well couldn't allow good food go to waste. Because Aoshi's back was turned to Misao, his eyes watching the television he had missed her small smile.

Xx Three more hours have passed by xX

Aoshi sat on the floor of the lounge area in the penthouse, resting up on his elbows as he intently watched the show on television. His face expression almost looked bored, but a corner of his lips was quirked up, but he wasn't exactly going to burst out in fits of laughter. The show was funny, but it wasn't _that_ funny. There was a soft thump from behind him and he turned off the television and looked over his shoulder to see the "workaholic" Misao-sama asleep at her desk.

Aoshi walked over to the desk, pulling the chair out lightly, Misao fidgeting at the disturbance and then he picked her up bridal style in his arms. She was so light, so fragile it seemed. Aoshi found his way easily to the master bedroom, holding the sleeping woman to his chest while one hand went quickly to the bed sheets to pull the covers away. He observed as soon as Misao was amongst the soft covers, she snuggled her head into the pillows, a small smile playing on her lips and a contented sigh escaped them.

"You look way too young to be here by yourself little one." Aoshi muttered while playing with a loose strand of Misao's silky locks.

"Stupid Shinomori…real stupid." He mumbled to himself before turning off the light and heading out of the room.

Xx The next morning xX

The shuffling of papers awoke Aoshi from his slumber. He cracked an eye open, turning his head to the left to see a pair of legs covered in dress trousers move about the other side of the room. The coffee table was blocking most of his view as he lay sprawled on the floor on his stomach and only had a cushion as his pillow. Aoshi grunted while sitting up, a hand lifting up to rake through his messy locks.

"Sleep well" Came a cheery voice from the other side of the room. Aoshi had to blink several times as he looked about the place.

Misao on her part had finally taken her eyes from her newspaper and now wished she hadn't. There he was"her" Aoshi-sama for the evening sitting up on the plush carpet, yawning while trying to focus his eyes more as they darted about the large room and to top it all off he was shirtless!

"Where am I" Aoshi mumbled to himself but a little too loudly as Misao had heard and retorted back, thinking that what she said was actually quite funny.

"Is that like an occupational hazard for you" Aoshi focused his eyes on laughing ocean blue ones. He thought he knew that voice and his assumption was correct. There sat "Misao-sama" at her desk, papers in hand as though she hadn't left there even though he had placed her in the bedroom himself. Oh how he hated those laughing eyes and decided he'd definitely have to get her back for that remark.

Misao gulped as Aoshi stood up, walking casually towards her, but looking quite enticing while doing so and placed his hands on her armrests leaning his face close to her now slightly pink one. A corner of his lips twitched, he having ducked his head to lightly brush his lips over the side of Misao's neck…a very pink neck now that is.

"What's for breakfast" Aoshi mumbled before pulling away. Misao's face looked like it was going to explode.

"U-Um it's coming.

Perhaps you'd like to sh-shower first"

"Do you want to join me" Her eyes widened in pure shock at his simply put question and watched as he walked off, broad bare shoulders shaking lightly as he chuckled lowly to himself. It sounded nice. Misao shook her head and smacked her hand to her forehead. This was definitely not good…especially the idea forming in her mind.

Xx Twenty Minutes Later xX

Misao moved to the bathroom door and knocked lightly on it.

"Are you still alive in there"

"No…" Was the muffled reply.

"Aoshi-sama, I have a proposition for you"

"Oh and what would that be" Misao jerked back as the door opened, steam escaping the room as she watched with wide eyes as Aoshi emerged to lean against the door…NAKED! He wasn't that naked, save for the towel that was wrapped snuggly around his narrow hips. Just the way his bangs spiked up, droplets of excess water fell from his head and ran down his chiseled face. Of course they didn't stop there and continued along a pathway down his finely muscled chest only to have it follow yet another trail to head further down "south".

By now Misao had lost all speech…and any coherent thoughts.

Xx To be continued xX


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Man**

"Misao-sama, is there something wrong" Aoshi voiced softly, Misao having snapped out of her blank daze and blinked several times, eyes widening as Aoshi had leaned away from the doorway and was slightly bent down having a look at her. Oh he was so close she could just… Knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts and a muffled "room service" could be heard.

Misao quickly darted away from Aoshi and headed for the door. She allowed the waiter inside, placing several dishes onto the dining table and then gave him a tip and watched him leave.

Misao sat down at her desk sifting through more paperwork. From the corner of her eye she watched Aoshi, now dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe, stand beside the desk. Misao was trying desperately not to pay attention to the folds in the front of the robe. His was broad after all, the robe not covering his entire chest as it parted open giving her a generous view. There were puckered scars marring his chest. Perhaps they were from old lovers, branding him with their marks to claim him as theirs. Misao had to bite her tongue from asking that very question. She had to remember he was a gigolo not a prostitute, but he had said they could sleep with women if they wanted to and so now her mind was reeling with other thoughts. Just how many women had he been with?

"You know the food is that way, so go and eat will you" Misao almost winced at her own demanding voice. It was slightly laced with anger; she knowing Aoshi was eyeing her silently as though wondering what was wrong, but instead of questioning her Aoshi walked off towards the table and pulled a chair out. He sat down, his left leg raised on the chair. At that the robe parted even more, Misao's eyes catching his bare tanned skin of his shin, knee and part of his upper thigh. She gulped and proceeded to bury her head into her paperwork, muttering curses under her breath concerning a dark haired gigolo.

"So let me get this straight." Aoshi's clear voice came from the table as he picked at a croissant. Ocean blue eyes finally lifted from paperwork and turned to gaze over at the robe clad Aoshi. "From what I can gather, you don't like talking much and you're very much a workaholic too. You don't smoke, you don't drink and you hardly eat…maybe that's why you're so thin. Hmm, at least I know you sleep like a baby when your head hits the pillows." Misao was seething at his words. So thin? Sleeps like a baby? Why he ought to pay for those words!

"So what do you do Misao-sama? I know you have a secretary, so it must be something important for you to work yourself to utter exhaustion by falling asleep at your desk." Her eyes blinked, noticing he had picked up another croissant, facing her this time and with both feet on the plush carpet this time. Aoshi once again picked aimlessly at it, but his eyes were very much focused on her. In others words, him paying attention to her meant he actually really wanted to know what she did.

"Well, have you ever heard of Makimachi Tea Shrine" Misao questioned while placing some folders into her briefcase.

"Aa…" She turned at his one word answer, her lips forming into a small smile.

"Well that's me, I run them from Kyoto mainly, since that was the birth place of the company, but I have to travel to our branches in Tokyo and Osaka every now and then just to see how we are holding up against other Tea Shrines and Coffee Houses."

"You must be pretty smart."

"I suppose…" Misao muttered softly.

"So did you go all the way through to university? It seems kind of odd that you own the Makimachi Tea Shrine since you look very much like a school girl."

"WHAT" Misao exploded. Her face was red with anger at his words, but she fought bravely within herself to calm down and not pound the silently chuckling man into the ground for teasing her like that again.

"If you _must_ know I'm 22 years old and never got to Kyoto University even though I was selected to study there because Jiya died and left me the Makimachi Tea Shrine to take over."

"Jiya" Aoshi asked lightly, watching as Misao's shoulders slumped lightly.

"Yeah, Jiya…"

"Well in any case he must be proud of you." Misao frowned slightly at Aoshi's words, her eyes lifting to look at his, but he was of course starring down at which food dish to try first.

"Jiya, proud of me" Misao mumbled, but Aoshi had heard.

"Aa…"

"Can you say anything other then that" Misao scorned Aoshi lightly, though she was actually angry at herself for having easily told him about her Jiya. However, her thoughts on that matter were lost as they widened slightly when Aoshi got off the chair and headed towards her. He bent down to her level and placed his lips against her forehead in an affectionate manner that never demanded further actions.

"Your company makes really good tea Misao-sama." Misao couldn't help but blush at his sweet words and because f the "sweetness" he just displayed to her as well. She loved hearing how people liked the taste of her family's teas' but hearing it from him just meant something more even though Misao wasn't quite sure what.

Aoshi pulled away then and went back to the dining table, as he decided to eat the bacon and eggs first. He really did have an appetite for good food after all. As he picked up some bacon with his fingers, munching lightly on it he couldn't help but ask Misao,

"So this proposition you were talking about earlier, are you ever going to finish telling me what it is" Misao's head snapped up. She'd forgotten about that. Damn him for having made her loose all thoughts and speech, as he looked so sexy and dreamlike standing at the bathroom door.

"Oh yes, I'll be in the city for a week or two and wanted to hire you for that time. I shall pay you hourly as usual to be at my beck and call, but that doesn't include when you are sleeping because those hours do not count. So will you accept my business offer"

"Hmm, it does seem like a good offer. After all look where I'd be staying"

"Yes or no" Misao snapped at him.

"Aa, I'll be at your 'beck and call' as you put it."

"Then it's settled. Well, I must get ready for work." Misao stood up, packing the remainder of her briefcase and then headed off to the bathroom. Aoshi watched her go before getting up and following her inside. She eyed him through the large mirror, but only went back to brushing her long hair. She was just about to place it up when her hands were brushed away.

"A plait right" Aoshi questioned and watched as she nodded her head affirmatively. Aoshi set to work, standing behind the short woman, fingers moving freely through the dark silky strands as he divided her hair into three parts and began overlapping them. In elegant and swift movements the plait was done in no time and Aoshi was tying it off with a thin black band.

"All done." Misao moved her head from left to right, before flicking her now plaited hair over her shoulder to examine his work.

"Not bad, where'd you learn to do that"

"I had lots of practice while screwing a woman with long hair." Misao eyed him through the mirror, eyebrows raised.

"It's a joke Misao-sama."

"So…" She persisted and watched as he shrugged his shoulders

"I had a mother and sister once and sometimes did their hair when they were in good moods."

"You had…"

"Aa…" That was obviously the low voice of "drop the subject" and thus Misao obliged by stepping out of the bathroom and heading back to her desk. It also helped for the simple fact that her phone had begun to ring too.

"Moshi, Moshi…" Misao answered and watched Aoshi walk past, he now seating himself down on the carpet near the television and flicked it on. He'd obviously forgotten the food, but when Misao looked over at the table most of the dishes had already been wolfed down.

"Really, that's amazing that he's actually decided to have a meeting with me. My persistence must be paying off in the end. …Make sure to contact them and tell them to meet me at the restaurant here at 8pm sharp. …I'll be coming into work shortly so I'll get all the facts and figures together then. …Bringing his grandson? You mean Soujiro will be there" Aoshi turned his head over his shoulder at the soft voice of Misao as she mumbled out that name. He presumed it to be an old acquaintance of hers.

"No I'm fine, besides I won't be alone tonight at dinner. Oh, no one you know, see you soon." Misao hung up and walked over to Aoshi to crouch by his side.

"What's this for, a bonus for not jumping into bed with you last night" Aoshi questioned as Misao handed over some extra money to him.

"Baka, it's for you to go shopping with so you can buy yourself some clothes for tonight."

"What is happening tonight" Aoshi inquired and watched Misao stand up and head back to her desk to grab her briefcase.

"I want you to meet me down in the bar at 7:45pm in your new attire and _no_ leather. I need a sophisticated dinner quest with me tonight and not someone who is paid by the hour, do you understand"

"Hai, Hai…" Aoshi muttered while placing the cash on the coffee table. He watched her place on her shoes and open the door.

"You know sooner then you think or even realise, you'll never want to be rid of me."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm sure I'll be sick of you before then, but I need a professional who knows what they are doing and it is you who should be thanking me for choosing you in the end." Aoshi's mouth quirked at her confident reply.

"If you say so…" Aoshi stood up finally, watching Misao turn to gaze back at him and she spoke once more before closing the door and heading off to work.

"Don't forget 7:45pm sharp and remember to take the card key with you."

Aoshi stared around the quiet penthouse and then eyed the phone on Misao's desk.

Xx An apartment block xX

A hand came out from under some covers at the persistence of a loud ringing noise and fumbled to reach for the phone. The hand finally got a grip on it, lifting the receiver and bringing it back under the covers.

"Moshi, Moshi…"

"How would you be this morning Enishi"

"Is that you Aoshi"

"Of course it's me you idiot, who else calls you"

"Mm, so where are you" Enishi finally rose from his bed, sheets falling from his half-clothed body as he picked up his glasses and placed them on.

"Oh, I'd say you owe me that 10,000 yen from our bet, since I happen to be staying at the Hiko Royal Suites."

"Bullshit" Came the loud reply over the phone.

"No, no it's all true. I am currently in the penthouse at the moment. Remember the woman from last night? Well she's hired my services until she leaves town."

"Son of a bitch, you just had to gloat about this to me didn't you." Aoshi's cocky grin left his face, as he knew something wasn't right with his friend. Yes that's right, friend. The whole "hating each other" was actually an act so Kanryuu (there would be landlord) wouldn't know anything of the truth. If he knew they were friends he could possibly use one to get to the other. After all the two of them had been friends for years. Ever since Enishi had run into a 17-year-old Aoshi and back then he was a down on his luck failed high school student with no family, no friends and no money. Enishi had been the one to bring Aoshi into the life of 'how to make a fast buck'.

"I want you to come to the Hiko Royal Suites and collect some money Enishi. It's for our rent, so don't you even think about spending it on drugs." Came the stern voice of Aoshi.

"Now would I do that" Enishi laughed lightly and quickly grabbed some paper and a pen as he scribbled down the address Aoshi spoke over the phone.

"Oi Enishi, where does one go to buy…sophisticated clothing"

"Well that's easy, Himawari Drive. All the rich people shop there and since you seem to have extra money from that pretty woman, you must go there."

"Aa, ja ne." Aoshi hung up the phone and placed 50,000 yen into an envelope and wrote Enishi's name on it. He sighed before heading into the bathroom where his clothes were and thought it best to get the dreaded clothes shopping out of the way before he could really live it up in this penthouse.

Xx Reception xX

"Excuse me, I'd like you to hold this for a Yukishiro Enishi. He'll be collecting it later today, so don't open it."

"Of course not." The woman behind the desk spoke and watched Aoshi walk off, he wearing his outfit from last night only now his jacket was tied around his waist.

"Tae-san, do you know who that man is" A short redhead spoke to the woman behind the counter, watching as she shook her head negatively. His lips pursed slightly one hand absently tugging at his ponytail, deep in thought while his violet eyes continued to watch the dark haired man leave the building.

"I wonder…"

Xx Himawari Drive xX

Aoshi walked down one side of Himawari Drive, glancing at various knick-knacks in the shop windows. He knew every rich man; woman and child were glaring profusely at him as though wanting to know what someone like _him_ was doing in _their_ shopping district.

Aoshi entered a store watching as customers and sales representatives stopped whatever it was they were currently doing and did nothing but gaze at him.

"Excuse me how much is this suit" Aoshi spoke and pointed to one being displayed on a mannequin.

"It's very expensive."

"Thank you for the obvious news flash. Now tell me the actual price this time."

"I don't believe we'd have any in your size."

"Are you refusing to sell to me" Aoshi was becoming annoyed. This guy deserved to be punched.

"Please leave before we call the police. We don't allow riff raff of your kind to roam free within our stores." Aoshi balled his fists, one hand flying to grab the man by the collar, his right hand raised ready to turn the pompous asshole into an unconscious pompous asshole, but immediately let him go.

"You're not worth the effort." Aoshi muttered and left the store, leaving a very freaked out sales representative sitting on the floor.

Xx Hiko Royal Suites xX

Aoshi stormed into the lobby, customers staying at the Suites quickly eyed the silently fuming man as he made his way briskly to the lifts. However, his down turned line of sight ended up being taken over by a grey suited figure. Green-grey eyes looked up and stared into violet ones.

"Step aside shortie, I'm going to my room."

"Oro, shortie" The figure voiced, but placed his hand out stopping Aoshi from moving around him.

"Ano, may I ask which room you are staying in? I don't recall seeing you before and I know all the customers staying here."

"I'm staying in the penthouse with Makimachi Misao."

"Is that right" The redhead spoke once more, watching Aoshi's eyes narrow at his words.

"You think I'm lying? What is it with you fucking rich people"

"I suggest we head into my office for a small chat." Came the soft voice.

"I don't thi" Aoshi never did finish as the shorter man took his wrist and pulled him away from the main lobby entrance where people were still starring and took him into the managers office and closed the door. Aoshi eyed the man silently as he stood near a desk. Though he was a freakishly short man, who could seriously be mistaken for a woman, he had some strength in that frail body of his.

"Now let me introduce myself. I'm Himura Kenshin, the manager of Hiko Royal Suites. I assure you I never forget a face and you Sir are definitely someone that has never been here before. Now, do be so kind in telling me your name."

"What do you want it to be"

"Oro" Lips quirked slightly at that. Aoshi couldn't help but think how stupid this guy looked everytime he voiced that one word.

"Shinomori Aoshi is my name." He voiced in boredom and sat down when this Himura guy told him to.

"I must be frank with you Shinomori-san, our clientele does not include your kind." Aoshi arched his eyebrow at this. Why was he all of a sudden reduced to being known as a "your kind" as though he and many others weren't humans? Instead of dwelling on that fact he was quite amazed this redhead was smart enough to figure out what his "occupation" was while only having glimpsed at him.

"I shall only allow this because Makimachi-san happens to stay here everytime she is in Tokyo. When she leaves I will expect never to see you in this place again, am I clear with you on this" Aoshi rolled his eyes at the sternness in the man's voice. Please, like this guy could scare anyone. "Furthermore, now that I have allowed you to stay here for the remainder of Makimachi-san's time here I would suggest you dress a little more appropriate and not display the fact you are a…"

"What the hell do you think I was doing shortie" Aoshi interrupted him.

"Himura…"

"Whatever… Look I went shopping and as much as I loathe it, I went shopping for the sake of Misao-sama as she wants me to accompany her to a dinner meeting. Do you think I could get any help? Of course not, stupid rich bastards." Aoshi had missed Kenshin's eyebrow rising when he called Makimachi-san "Misao-sama". Instead Kenshin preferred not to dwell on that matter and picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Go ahead call the cops, not like it's never happened before."

"I'd like to speak with Kamatari please. He should definitely be in the Men's Division." Aoshi's eyebrow rose this time. This Himura was going to help him?

"Kamatari-san, it's been such a long time. Look, I require your clothing expertise and so I've phoned to ask a favour of you. I'm sending down a gentleman by the name of Shinomori Aoshi, as he requires some help for something to wear for a dinner meeting he is going to tonight. …Thank you so much." Aoshi watched him hang up the phone.

"I'll have Yahiko-san drive you to the department store and back."

"Why are you helping me" Aoshi couldn't help but ask. Violet eyes turned in his direction, the short man smiling at him.

"Makimachi-san is a valued client of ours and her private business has nothing to do with us, but because you are staying with her, we must treat you with respect and therefore this is my apology for acting rude earlier on." Aoshi did nothing except get up and leave the office. Was this guy for real?

"Excuse me Yahiko-san" Aoshi watched a short guy with spiky hair walk up to himself and the redhead manager. "This is Shinomori-san, please take him to Kamatari-san's Store." Aoshi eyed this 'Yahiko' and heard a small "ack" escape his lips at the manager's words. This just got Aoshi thinking on who this Kamatari was.

"Um, right this way Shinomori-san." Yahiko spoke and headed out the door towards a silver limousine. Aoshi decided to sit in the front, much to the surprise of Yahiko and spoke of nothing as the younger man took him to Kamatari.

Xx Kamatari's – Men's Division xX

Aoshi was currently looking at some leather wallets, but was tapped on the shoulder and he stood up, turned around and looked down at a smiling face.

"You must be Shinomori-san yes" Aoshi nodded silently and blinked, as the man looked him up and down.

"Come right this way Shinomori-san, we have _plenty_ of clothes for men _built_ like you." Aoshi listened to the girlie laugh the guy had and instantly knew why Yahiko had made a face earlier on and why he decided to wait outside in the limousine too. Aoshi was in for a long morning that's for sure.

Xx Hiko Royal Suites xX

Aoshi had been back for an hour after going through the torture of Kamatari trying to place him into shirts with frills. He had nearly knocked the guy out, but finally had settled on some clothing that he himself would actually wear again if needs be. Aoshi was right now heading out of the lifts, his eyes scanning the lobby until they stopped on bright red hair that couldn't be missed.

"Oi, Himura" He yelled, not caring that the man was currently chatting with other clients or the fact that people were again starring at him as he was still in his leather pants and his muscle shirt.

"Will you excuse me for a moment" The clients nodded their heads and Kenshin walked off in the direction Aoshi had yelled from.

"Do you mind not being so boisterous in the lobby Shinomori-san."

"Oh right, anyway I wanted to say thanks for the help earlier, but if you ever think about sending me to a freak like that again, I'll kill you."

"Oro"

"Never mind there's another issue I need to discuss with you." Aoshi spoke and received another 'oro' from the manager.

Xx Inside the Rin Maru Restaurant xX

"Alright Shinomori-san, first things first act like a gentleman to Makimachi-san and let her sit down first by holding out her chair for her. A waiter will place your napkin in your lap so don't grab his hand and twist it like you are doing mine."

"Aa, gomen." Aoshi mumbled and let go.

"Though it is a dinner meeting a four course meal will be selected for you, probably by Makimachi-san no doubt. This restaurant is very much into tasting the wonders of the world and thus most of the cuisines are from Europe. Now remember when eating your meals use the cutlery from the outside and then head in. It's quite simple to remember. You don't have to worry about your wineglasses too much, as the waiter will fill them up for you. This is for your red, this for your white and this for your water. Remove your elbows _off_ the table Shinomori-san" Himura reprimanded sternly and Aoshi took them off in an instant. God he felt like a little kid. He sighed lightly and half listened to Himura draw on about mannerisms at the table. Now he was in for long afternoon too.

Xx Hiko Royal Suites – 7:30pm xX

Misao thanked the doorman for opening the door for her and stepped into the lobby, briefcase in hand and heading towards the lifts.

"Excuse me Makimachi-san" Misao stopped and turned to face a man in a grey suit.

"My name is Himura Kenshin and I'm the mana"

"I'm running late and I have to meet someone shortly so please excuse my rudeness for not stopping to chat with you."

"Yes I know, your Uncle is waiting for you in the Kamiya Bar."

"My WHAT" Misao couldn't help but blurt out in shock.

"He's been waiting for about fifteen minutes now." Misao rubbed her temple lightly.

"You and I both know he's NOT my Uncle, especially since I have no living relatives. Now if you'll excuse me." Her uncle? Aoshi didn't look _that_ old and she didn't look _that_ young. Misao fisted her hands at that thought. Why was everyone thinking she looked like a high school girl?

Xx Kamiya's Bar xX

Misao walked inside and looked around. Was that girlie red head on drugs or something? Aoshi was not in here. Misao was just about to leave to go tell reception to call the penthouse so she could demand Aoshi to get his ass downstairs, but the corner of her eyes caught sight of something or more importantly someone turning to stare silently at her.

Misao had to do a double take as Aoshi sat on a bar stool casually looking back at her. She silently watched as he paid for his drink, alcoholic she had guessed and was heading towards her in long confident strides. He so happened to be dressed in white dress pants and a silk black shirt tucked loosely into the waistband of the trousers and was held there by his silver buckled belt. The trousers did not cling to his lean form like his leather pants did, but they still showed off the fact he was tall, lean and sexy, only this time he looked more suave and not a guy who demanded to be paid by the hour. This wasn't the only surprise Misao had come across as he was wearing different shoes. Aoshi was limping slightly as they obviously hurt his feet but he didn't complain and the biggest shocking factor of all was his hair and the fact it had been cut. Those long bangs of his that dangled frustratingly over his green-grey eyes had been snipped away. Of course they were still long, but now they only brushed against his dark lashes accentuating his mysterious eyes. He looked good even better now to Misao for the fact she could actually stare up at him and be able to see his entire pretty face.

"Good evening Misao-sama." Aoshi voiced, watching, as she did nothing but stare him up and down. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed he still had the same deep sultry voice and the same "look at me I'm a sex god" walk, but she guessed there were a few things you just couldn't change about certain people.

"Shall we go" Aoshi spoke as he placed out his arm to a surprised Misao. He smirked down at her as though telling her through his smouldering eyes that he had been truthful in the simple fact that he could be anything she wanted, but still within reason of course. Misao linked her arm with his as he began walking off towards the restaurant. Aoshi had respected her wishes not to dress in leather, but why did he have to look so good in silk as well? How was Misao going to keep this a business meeting when she already couldn't keep her eyes off of the man that she was currently hanging onto?

Xx To be continued xX


	4. Chapter 4

****

Pretty Man

Aoshi headed for the restaurant with Misao's arm still linked with his. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed she would always turn her gaze back up to him, as though making a decision as to what he looked like in "normal" clothing to her. He really didn't understand what was so wrong with his other clothing. It wasn't like he was wearing all leather with fake chains hooked from a belt buckle to his pocket or walking around with jeans so low on your hips that you'd be showing off your butt crack. He had more style then that and leather on him, since he didn't mind admitting it to himself, suited his physique. He could wear whatever the hell he wanted, but because of Misao paying him good money, wanting his services, he would bend to her requests, but only a little though. Getting involved with her would be a bad idea…a very, very bad idea.

Aoshi remained silent and cast all thoughts aside as he entered the Rin Maru Restaurant and observed the manager on duty walking towards them and welcomed Misao in a nice professional manner.

"Good evening Makimachi-san, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Why thank you Kuro-san." Misao replied politely back.

"Your other guests have not arrived yet, but I'll show you to your table. Please, come this way." He spoke and Aoshi continued walking with Misao until the man stopped and placed out a chair. However, Aoshi let go of Misao and pulled out his own chair, giving the surprised young woman a small smile as he placed his hand out indicating for her to take a seat. Misao did so and eyed Aoshi silently once more as he too sat down.

"See Misao-sama, I can be charming if the need arises." Aoshi spoke with a wink and his only reply back was the rolling of Misao's eyes. She was just about to say something when she noticed Kuro-san return with two other guests.

"Good evening Makimachi-san, I apologise that my grandson and I are late. You remember my grandson Soujiro don't you" An elderly man known as Suichi Seta Snr spoke gesturing to a short man with dark hair and a smile on his face.

"How could I forget." Misao spoke and watched Soujiro's smile grow slightly as she shook both of the men's hands. However, Soujiro did not let go and in fact moved closer and planted a light kiss on Misao's cheek. Aoshi for his part did nothing but watch.

"Excuse my rudeness, this is a friend of mine, Aoshi Shinomori." Aoshi had stared at the hands of the other two men before reluctantly shaking them with his firm grip. After the initial greetings and introductions the four of them sat down, Misao and Seta Snr diving straight into the meeting while Aoshi sat boredly and gazed around the restaurant. A waiter soon came with their first meal and Aoshi, with a small frown encasing his lips, looked down at the "morsels" on the plate and couldn't help but ask what it was he was about to eat.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what is this"

"Snails, a delicacy from France. You really should try them Shinomori-san." Soujiro pipped up, Misao and Seta Snr having stopped their conversation to gaze at the slightly frowning Aoshi who did nothing but stare down at the snails as though they were ready to jump up and attack him.

"Go ahead Shinomori-san." Soujiro pressed once more, Aoshi's green-grey eyes lifting up to stare over at his smiling face, but soon reverted them back down to the snails. There was a cracking sound from Soujiro who was using the appropriate utensils to crack the shell, but Aoshi was having none of it. He may be into trying new things, but he just realised he had found a limit to what he would try.

"I think I'll pass. I'm on a 'no snails' diet." Soujiro laughed at his words and had to comment.

"You really are funny Shinomori-san."

"I was being serious." Came the bland reply. By now Seta Snr and Misao were back to discussing business, while Aoshi watched the waiter take their entrée dishes away (his untouched) and replaced them with a Caesar Salad.

"Does the meat come separately" He questioned once more, completely ignoring the narrowed glance he received from Misao.

"There is no meat in this salad Shinomori-san, just bacon bits."

"I see…" He softly replied and began eating the bland salad.

Xx Fifteen Minutes Later xX

Soujiro had tried having a friendly conversation with Aoshi, but was stopped by Misao who said they were here for business and not a chit chat. Thus Soujiro finally joined in on the business conversations while Aoshi sat back in his chair trying to get the attention of the waiter. He really needed a drink, if only to pass the time.

Finally a waiter was walking over with a silver tray, but on it happened to be their desserts. Aoshi didn't mind though since he smelt custard. Custard was something he could handle, but when he looked down at what the custard was drenched over he became unsure once more. His eyes drifted to Misao's untouched one, then over to Seta Snr and Soujiro's watching them take bites of the dessert. Aoshi lifted his spoon into the bowl and placed some of the dessert into his mouth.

"So what's this then" He questioned; knowing the "smiling freak" as Aoshi had opted to refer to Soujiro as was going to answer him.

"Um, spotted dick and custard I believe." There was a choking noise from Aoshi and three pairs of eyes turned to look over at his bent head.

"Will you excuse me for a moment." Aoshi silently stood and walked off, in quick long strides towards the men's restroom. Once he was in the confines of the bathroom he spat the dessert into a nearby trash can and washed his mouth out. Finally he lifted his face from the sink and looked at his reflection.

"I swear she's torturing me." Aoshi mumbled to himself before wiping his hands and face and exited the bathroom to head back towards the table. As he walked back he heard the end of a conversation from Seta Snr.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your grandfather Okina years ago Makimachi-san. He is quite different form you, not as forceful I have to say."

"Yes I can actually agree to that. He very much loved entertaining the women, but never was he truly serious about the Makimachi Tea Shrine, perhaps that's why it was left in my capable hands for I have no problem with being cunning or forceful."

"Still though, I respected him very much. So how is he these days"

"Dead…" Came the sudden reply from Misao.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Seta Snr and Soujiro spoke simultaneously. At that point Aoshi sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, well you wouldn't be the first." Misao stubbornly replied once more. Aoshi did nothing but turn to face Misao for a moment. He knew she was hiding her real feelings.

"There is no time for personal matters Seta-san. You asked for this meeting, I agreed to it so tell me what you want."

"Leave the Seta Coffee House alone."

"I cannot do that." Aoshi watched the old mans face redden in anger.

"Ojiisan, please calm down." The smiling Soujiro spoke and then he turned to Misao as he spoke once more.

"Misao, my grandfather has been in business for many years, we are of no threat to you." Aoshi arched his eyebrow, so this guy _was_ on a first name basis with her. There was obviously a past between them and by the look that had flashed through Misao's eyes she was not happy with him calling her by plain 'Misao'.

"Actually Soujiro-_san_ I don't understand why your grandfather is being so stubborn. By the figures I have in my briefcase you are rapidly loosing customers, so you might as well let me buy you out of business and become rich men."

"I am rich enough with my branches Makimachi-san. You just wait and see your Tea Shrine won't be popular for long. Shinomori-san, it was nice meeting you, but I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"I'm sorry about his behaviour, I do hope you understand why he is the way he is Misao. It was nice to meet you as well Shinomori-san and I bid the both of you good night." Aoshi did nothing but nod his head and watched Soujiro race after his mumbling grandfather. His eyes returned to Misao, watching her get up after signing for the bill. Aoshi followed Misao and they both headed silently towards the lifts.

Xx In the penthouse xX

Aoshi came out of the bathroom, barefoot but still dressed in the white trousers with his black silk shirt untucked and three of the six buttons were undone. He noticed Misao was sitting in a chair just at the entrance of the balcony doorway.

"I thought you didn't like heights." Aoshi stated while heading over to the railing and leaning against it.

"It is true and so this is as far as I'll ever go." Misao spoke, one leg crossed casually over the other.

"So when did your grandfather die" Aoshi questioned lightly.

"About four years ago. We had this major fight over the Tea Shrine as I never wanted to take it over, but I stormed out that night, got a phone call about a week later and it was a family friend calling to tell me gramps had died of a heart attack."

"So did you get what you wanted from that old man" Misao's voice had been edged with sadness and so Aoshi thought it best to change the subject as he now sat up on the balcony railing.

"No, he is very stubborn, so it's going to take me longer to convince him."

"Really" Aoshi half-heartedly questioned as he lifted himself up onto his feet, now standing on the concrete railing and pressed his hands flat against the roofing of the balcony, his silk shirt lifting up and now resting at his hips.

"Can you not do that, you're making me very nervous."

"Is that so" There was a gleam in Aoshi's eyes but Misao missed it completely, only watching, her eyes widening as he took a small step, a step to big for the thin railing as he "gasped" in surprise falling over the edge plummeting to his death. There was a scream, a chair hitting the ground and then a loud voice soon followed as footsteps hurried to the balcony's edge.

"OH MY GOD AOSHI" Misao had yelled in pure fright, not realising or caring as she yelled his name without the suffix. Her large eyes peered over the edge only to have her step back in fright as a head of dark shiny hair and laughing green-grey eyes peeked over. Aoshi casually raised himself up and over the railing to stand perfectly normal on his own two feet again and this time on solid concrete floor. Misao stared wide-eyed up at the smirking Aoshi.

"I cured that height phobia of yours didn't I? After all look how far you're standing out now." Aoshi observed as Misao's orbs blazed angrily at him, but mere seconds past as the anger was gone and was now replaced with tears.

"You bastard! How could you! How could you…" Misao thumped him on the chest, not knowing what else to do. Her heart had leapt into her throat when she watched him fall to his death…or was supposed to anyway. It had all been a game to him, but to her, his death would mean…loneliness.

"Are you crying" Aoshi questioned in slight shock his hands resting on Misao's shoulders as he felt them tremble while he pushed her slightly away to see if his calculations were accurate.

"I was so scared. I thought you…" Misao couldn't finish. She felt like such an idiot, but in truth she never really was good with her emotions and what had happened only seconds ago broke the wall of the dam of emotions that she had let build up inside of her. Misao's head leaned against Aoshi's chest, her shoulders still trembling, but she did not sob. Oh how she didn't want him to tease her about this. In fact what came instead was something quite surprising to her.

"I'm sorry…" Misao's head snapped up at those words, eyes wide as she watched his finely chiseled face bend down as he brushed his lips lightly over hers, then instantly pulled away to stand at his proper height once more.

"You seemed to hide your feelings earlier tonight and looked too serious for someone your age. In fact, the truth is, I wanted to see a genki Misao-sama for once, but I guess I blew that." Misao never did answer his question, but instead did something she would have never thought she could have done in a million years, especially with someone of his occupation. She stood on tiptoes, arms reaching to encircle around Aoshi's neck and crushed her lips to his. If Aoshi had been surprised he did not show it and only kissed the short woman back as she was currently assaulting his mouth with her tongue. Aoshi's arms itched at his sides and finally he lifted them up to wrap around the petite Misao, bringing her chest close to his. Aoshi soon discovered there _was_ a body under that business suit. Misao on her behalf moaned lightly at the feel of Aoshi's tongue grazing across her bottom lip, but quickly her eyes shot open and she pushed away from him, chest heaving for air and eyes wide in mortification for what had just transpired between them.

"I…I…" Misao was having difficulty placing words together, but who wouldn't when you'd just been in a passionate lip lock with Aoshi who was now calmly looking down at her, but his hair was slightly ruffled and his shirt was even more crinkled then before.

"Do not apologise Misao-sama, instead come inside and freshen up. You look like you could do with a bit of relaxation anyway." Aoshi spoke as he pushed Misao into the penthouse and slid the balcony door closed. Her face was bright red and Aoshi couldn't help but smile lightly at how much he had affected her. She couldn't blame him though; she was the one that initiated it in the first place. This was good; he could bring this up at a later date just to get her back for that spotted dick.

"So what is _your_ idea of relaxation" Misao questioned stiffly, face still burning red as she tried to get the feel of Aoshi's lips away from hers, not to mention the taste of mint within his mouth as well. Unfortunately as hard as Misao tried, her mind would not allow it.

"Showering, ordering _edible_ food in my opinion and watching lame shows on television that I can mock. What was _your_ mind thinking Misao-sama" Aoshi teased while leaning ever so closer to Misao's face, looking like he was going to capture her lips in another heated kiss, but instead he let her dart away and watched her head for the bathroom.

Xx Twenty minutes later xX

Misao stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a button down black shirt. It was quite casual for her, but still very smart. She eyed Aoshi and noticed he was doing exactly what he said he would, lying on the carpet, eating some beef fried rice and mocking a show he was currently watching.

"I will not bite no matter what you think Misao-sama, so you can come over." Aoshi responded but never faced her as he shook his head at the terrible fighting sequence of an old movie before flipping the channel to view something else.

Aoshi moved his head over his shoulder when he heard the sound of clothing moving, only to find Misao standing by his side dressed in normal clothing and not her pyjamas. He was about to question her when in fact she kneeled beside him, one hand absently brushing his bangs from his forehead before dropping her hand away and speaking first.

"I'll be downstairs for a little while, so don't wait up for me." Aoshi silently watched her leave, she not even taking the card key with her and so he would have to wait up for her. Aoshi didn't mind and soon his attention was back to the television and mocking yet another samurai film.

Xx Three in the Morning xX

Aoshi yawned lightly, hand ruffling his messy hair as he sat up from the carpet to read his watch in the light of the television screen. It was late…or early and still Misao was not back. All she had stated was that she'd be downstairs so Aoshi only had three places to check which consisted of the bar, the lounge and the restaurant. He got up, taking the key with him and left the penthouse. As he hit the button to head down to the lobby he realised he was still barefoot and wearing crumpled white dinner trousers and his half buttoned black shirt. Shrugging his shoulders Aoshi entered the lift mumbling the lobby to the elevator operator.

XxXxXxX

As Aoshi stepped out of the lift, he turned to look at the male elevator operator and listened to what he said.

"Your companion made her way to the entertainment lounge section in the lobby, just across from Kamiya's Bar." Aoshi nodded his head in thanks to the information and headed towards the lounge.

XxXxXxX

Aoshi opened the door to realise no one was inside, well no one except the young woman who was playing the piano that is. Misao sat oblivious to him now leaning against the side of the piano and watching her. She had her eyes closed after all. Once the song ended, her eyes opened, ready to place her fingers over different keys to start another song, but recognised the figure beside the piano instantly.

"You play well."

"It helps me unwind." Misao instantly replied and placed her hands in her lap. She was beginning to wonder just how long he had been standing there.

"Is that right? Usually I just end up punching something as that helps me unwind." Aoshi responded while leaning more against the piano, this time turning to face it as he placed his chin on his folded arms, intense eyes still starring over at Misao who was staring blankly at him.

"What" Aoshi questioned and watched Misao tilt her head slightly.

"I thought your 'unwinding' would be of a different nature." Aoshi caught the meaning of the sentence and raised himself from the piano.

"I told you before, no sex with clients remember"

"Oh yes I remember, but I'm quite sure you've broken that rule right"

"Play some more." Aoshi requested as he completely ignored Misao's blunt question and moved to the side of the stool, still looking down at her.

"No, you're here now and I can't play with an audience." Aoshi moved again, this time he stood behind Misao, but dropped to rest upon his knees, arms swiftly going around her thin waist while his forehead rested between her shoulder blades.

"Wha-What are you doing" Misao shakily asked.

"You cannot escape now, so please play something. I won't utter a word so it'll be like you are on your own." Misao took a deep breath. Play like he wasn't here? Like that was even possible when she could feel the pressure of his hands around her waist and the weight of his forehead pressing into her upper back. Well she could always give it a try right?

Aoshi had been true to his words. Misao played three heart-wrenching ballads, all ones she could remember from her music teacher in high school, but tunes were forgotten when Aoshi's deep voice cut through the darkness in her heart.

"I'm sorry for your loss Misao-sama." Fingers froze above the piano keys; Misao's eyes slowly opening as she looked down at Aoshi's joined arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. She knew Aoshi meant those words with all that he had, she could just feel it. Though he did not know her well at all, it was as though he was silently giving her comfort if she wished for it. Perhaps it was one of the services he gave to all women who just felt like giving up in the end, but there was at least hope to give the troubled women as he was someone (even if he was being paid) that would listen.

Misao spoke of nothing in reply to Aoshi's words and continued playing the other ballads she could remember. It had been so long and she was quite rusty, but the tune did not flow into her mind or heart like they used to. Instead her thoughts were on the warmth coming from the man behind her as she could have sworn she felt it seep into her own body and sent away the darkness in her heart.

XxXxXxX

It wouldn't have been more then fifteen minutes as Misao ceased all playing and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Can you take me back upstairs" Came her soft request and Aoshi did exactly as she asked. He silently picked Misao up bridal style and left the lounge with her cradled against his chest. The two of them spoke of nothing as they headed back to the penthouse. Not even the lift operator dared to gaze back at the two of them since he received a noticeable stare when Aoshi entered the lift as though he was silently telling him to keep his back to them.

Xx Inside the Penthouse xX

Aoshi stood at the bedroom door, watching Misao who was now dressed in her pyjamas turn down her bed. His shirt was fully unbuttoned now, but he leaned away from the side of the door and spoke.

"You should get some rest Misao-sama, you've had a long day." Misao did not have the energy to snort at his comment or even make a snappy reply as though he was again treating her like a small child. Aoshi turned to leave since he knew he wasn't going to get a reply when,

"Please stay with me tonight." Aoshi casually walked to the other side of the bed and slumped down onto the plush mattress. His back was against the headboard and he became mildly surprised when Misao moved to "his" side and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest, right at his heart. Aoshi gazed down at Misao seeing her eyes were closed, but he heard her mumbled explanation for this cuddling act.

"I just need someone to hold onto." Aoshi sighed lightly, his left hand lifting up and over Misao's shoulders as he placed it onto her loosely braided hair and casually raked his fingers through her blue-black locks. His right however, lifted up to flick off the lights from a switch that was conveniently placed on his side of the bed and then returned it to rest at his waist and placed it over Misao's left arm. Misao keeping in her emotions was doing her no good, but Aoshi would not bring up anything on the subject unless she did. Instead he let sleep claim him as it had Misao.

Just what will happen in the morning when the two awoke?

Xx To be continued xX


	5. Chapter 5

****

Pretty Man

Aoshi had been blissfully sleeping amongst the clouds when all of a sudden that comfortable image was shaken from his mind and his blurry eyes opened to see someone standing over him, calling out his name while nudging his bare shoulder.

"Ohayoo Aoshi-sama…" Came a sweet voice and Aoshi blinked several times as he found Misao now kneeling beside the bed, her young face in his line of vision. Aoshi finally registered he had moved to Misao's side of the bed and had claimed it as his own. It had just been so warm and he'd been so cold on his side and he thought nothing against moving to that warmth in his sedated mind. Aoshi hoped he had not kicked Misao out of her own bed, but when he looked her over, dressed in an ever boring dark coloured business suit, this time it being black and not navy blue, he realised she'd obviously been up for awhile.

"What time is it" His sleep laced voice croaked out.

"Its quite early." Misao spoke and watched Aoshi lift his wrist to bring it closer to his face as he squinted to read the time on his watch.

"Then why wake me" Aoshi muttered while yawning before placing his head back down onto the fluffy pillows. Instantly a flower scent (obviously from Misao's shampoo) assaulted his nose. Misao placed on a small smile, Aoshi not even seeing it thanks to him having his eyes closed, as she looked him over.

"How old are you Aoshi-sama? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Twenty-six…" He mumbled out before turning on his side to face Misao's still kneeling form.

"Really? You don't look it."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but you don't look twenty-two either." Aoshi retorted back, while blinking his eyes open more to focus them on Misao's tense form. "I'd say about twenty or twenty-one for you." Ocean blue eyes lifted up to gaze over at Aoshi. He did nothing but watch as Misao leaned forward, planting a light kiss against his forehead.

"I know your lying, but thanks for that." Misao got up and Aoshi quirked an eyebrow when he noticed there was no redness in her cheeks. He was really wearing off on her that's for sure. "Well I'll be pretty busy today, so I decided to set a task for you." Misao spoke while she was rummaging through her briefcase.

"Oh" Aoshi blinked several times when Misao came back over, having sat down on the edge of the bed, as he now leaned against the headboard and had a Gold Card thrust into his face.

"Shopping for whatever you need. I won't have you wearing those leather trousers you call clothing all the time."

"I see…" Aoshi murmured before reluctantly taking the card from delicate fingers.

"You don't seem too pleased about what I've set for you." Misao spoke, her eyes never catching the downcast ones of Aoshi as he twirled the Gold Card in his hands.

"Shopping sucks at Himawari Drive. No one wants to serve me even when I've got the cash to buy all the shit clothing in the stores."

"So they were mean to you. Is that what your telling me in code language"

"Does having to restrain myself from punching out some pretentious bastard answer your question" Aoshi sarcastically replied. His eyes finally darted to Misao's when he felt her smooth hand cup his chin lifting his face up to her direction.

"I'll give you time to shower and then we're going shopping together. Places on Himawari Drive aren't nice to anyone. In fact all they want is money and fortunately for you I have something they can never resist and that's a Gold Card." Aoshi watched Misao leave before getting up himself and heading for the bathroom.

XxXxXxX

Aoshi came out dressed in leather pants, muscle shirt and his black boots. His white coat was not needed, as it looked like a nice sunny day from the balcony and before he could even head for where the food was sitting perfectly on the dining room table, Misao grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the door.

"Can't I at least ge"

"You can buy your stomach something later, but right now we are on a tight schedule so move it."

Xx Himawari Drive xX

Aoshi's eyes narrowed everytime a snobby pedestrian stared strangely between his leather clad self and the immaculately dressed Misao. Its not his fault that Misao was holding his hand, walking a little in front of him as she dragged him down one side of Himawari Dive and straight into a men's clothing store.

"I'd like to speak with your manager please." Misao spoke in a professional business voice, her hand now freeing Aoshi's knowing he wouldn't run like hell out of this store. She still however eyed him cautiously as he gazed around the large store; a small frown replacing his usually teasing smirk when he eyed several looking turtlenecks you'd never see him in.

"I am the manager of this store, so how may I help you Miss" Came a croaky voice belonging to an elderly man. He was dressed immaculately in a grey suit and tie.

"My dear friend here is in need of clothing, both casual and formal. I have heard that this store can cater to tall man like him so I would presume this is correct."

"Yes this is true, we have a wide range of trousers and jeans for long legged men such as your friend here. Seeing tall men these days is quite rare but we still provide for all our customers needs."

"My friend is a little shy when it comes to clothes shopping…" Misao's ocean blue eyes caught narrowed green-grey before she continued on. "So I want you to take extra special care of him and provide him with whatever he needs while I'm on the phone."

"I assure you he will be in good hands. Come this way young man." Aoshi reluctantly followed the old geezer as he waved for him to sit down in a cushioned chair before his eyes widened slightly in surprise at having several items of clothing thrust into his face with several employees talking to him at once.

Xx Time passes by… xX

After having several conversation's with Tsubame, Okon and Megumi, Misao had shaken her head negatively several times when Aoshi's eyes glanced her way to see if any of the clothing suited his physique in her opinion. Misao also had to refrain from laughing several times at the threatening tone in Aoshi's voice at several items being thrust into his arms. It had either been "are you trying to make me look gay""if you even think about placing that frilly shirt near me I'll kill you" or "I already told you orange and pink are _not_ my colours five minutes ago". Such a stubborn man he was, but some of the men's clothing Misao even had to "irk" at because of the colouring or the design of them.

Misao was just placing her folders into her briefcase when she caught Aoshi coming out from the dressing room. He was in black jeans, slightly baggy, a plain white shirt and an opened button down shirt over the top with a white tiger on the back. It was nice casual wear and though colours such as black and white seemed boring to many these days and yet Aoshi suited them very nicely.

"That outfit suits you well." Misao spoke and watched Aoshi eye her through the three full-length mirrors in front of him. He turned when Misao looked down at her sterling silver watch.

"Well I've got to head into the office, but I'll meet you back at the penthouse at 5pm. I'm taking you some place nice and relaxing and not too far from the hotel either."

"No business meeting then" Aoshi questioned and Misao shook her head.

"Now you have fun _dear_ and don't get lost." Aoshi said nothing to that and watched Misao turn slightly around to get the attention of the manager.

"Shiro-san, I'm leaving him with my card and in your capable hands so do look after him for me." She received a smile and a nod from the manager and then ocean blues eyes turned up to look into piercing green-grey orbs.

"Thank you…" Misao spoke softly as she clasped one of Aoshi's hands and gave it a light squeeze while smiling brightly up at him. After that fleeting touch she was gone, but those two words spoke volumes and Aoshi knew exactly what they meant.

"Shinomori-san, next outfit please." Aoshi sighed as he headed back into the change room and slid the curtain across. Though he wouldn't be paying for any of the clothing, shoes and accessories he would be buying this day, it was still pure torture.

XxXxXxX

Aoshi walked down one side of Himawari Drive, balancing several boxes in one hand while the other held several bags. Several women walked by, smiling at him as though trying to grab his attention but Aoshi's eyes were mainly focused on the store to his left. It was _the_ store with that pompous asshole inside. Aoshi placed a cruel smile on his lips as he walked inside.

"May I help you with anything Sir" Came a man's voice, but Aoshi glared at him, hearing him 'eep' lightly as he placed down his bags before his eyes flickered over to the man he really wanted to see.

"Do you remember me" Aoshi spoke darkly, the man turning to look up at him, his eyes widening knowing exactly who he was. "You know the other day I was going to punch you but I held back because I didn't want to waste any time on the likes of you…and you know what"

"Wha-What" The short man stuttered.

"I have time to spare now." And with that spoken Aoshi punched the guy before he even knew what was coming to him. There were small screams from women with their husbands, but Aoshi paid no such attention, grabbed his bags he had placed near the front entrance and left the store with a slight smirk on his face. He felt so much better after that.

Xx The Penthouse, Hiko Royal Suites xX

Aoshi sat the wrong way over one of the dining table chairs, as he leaned heavily over the long backing of it, his legs straddling the seat and looking intently at the small grandfather clock hanging on the wall. As the big hand hit the twelve and started to chime five times, Aoshi heard the distinctive sound of the door clicking and then being pushed open and closed. Misao had her head bowed, not paying any attention as she dumped the plastic coded key in a nearby dish on a table and walked further into the penthouse, her eyes fixed on shuffling through some bulky mail items.

"Welcome home Misao-sama." Misao's eyes lifted up and the mail hit the floor.

"ARE YOU FREAKING NAKED" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes roamed over Aoshi's bare chest, arms and legs, thinking the inevitable when he slowly got to his feet only the backing of the chair still "hid" him.

"Say it any louder Misao-sama, I don't think the entire building heard you." Aoshi responded sardonically as he drew one leg over the wooden chair and smoothly made his way to the flushing young woman. Misao's orbs quickly peered down at the tight black boxer briefs Aoshi was wearing that left little to the imagination of his equipment hidden underneath. His body was lean and firm and well tanned with tight muscles over his entire chest, arms and thighs. She flushed even more as her eyes roamed back to his boxer briefs.

"Why Misao-sama, do I detect by your blush that you perhaps like me with barely nothing on" Aoshi taunted in a husky voice, his hot breath fanning over her reddened cheek and into her left ear. Before Misao could come up with a pitiful excuse something red was thrust into her face and she blinked several times, stepping slightly back to get away from the close proximity of Aoshi.

"It made me think of you when I saw it all by itself in the flower store." It was a perfect tiny red rose bud that had not yet blossomed. Misao scrunched her face up slightly. Was he trying to say she hadn't blossomed yet? Her eyes gazed up at his to discover no mirth was held in them, just uneasiness as though she was going to reject his gift. Well at least Misao thought it was uneasiness since it flickered away before she could understand what it truly meant.

"Um, thank you…" Misao spoke softly as she took the thornless rose bud from Aoshi's fingers.

"So, what did you have planned for this afternoon"

"Oh right, I'm taking you to the 12th floor so…" Aoshi followed Misao as she trailed off and headed into the bedroom to see bags and bags of clothing littering the bed. Aoshi leaned against the doorway, not caring he was almost in the buff and yet smirking in victory at the soft pink flush present on Misao's cheeks as she continued to sift through the bags trying desperately not to gaze back at him without a reason to do so.

"Place these on and then we shall be off." Aoshi took the clothing and headed for the bathroom as 'ordered'.

XxXxXxX

"So I presume with me wearing these, the 12th floor would contain a pool" Aoshi spoke while looking down at his attire. He was dressed in black board shorts, resting comfortably against his hips; the drawstring tied in a knot and was accompanied by two deep purple vertical strips running down the outer sides of the shorts. He also wore a black singlet and a pair of flip flops.

"Your assumption astounds me Aoshi-sama." Misao spoke grabbing his attention as his eyes flickered in her direction. Was that his Misao-sama? Aoshi had to do a double take as he had just referred to Misao as his. There was no time to think of that right now and instead it was his turn to ogle her silently. Misao was dressed in a pair of extremely short white shorts that accentuated her long slim creamy legs. She also had what seemed like a plain black bikini top on but a navy shirt was in fact covering most of her chest area from his viewpoint.

"You are looking awfully casual, I am most surprised." Aoshi voiced while snapping himself out of his trance. Lucky for him Misao hadn't even been paying attention to his pointed stare thanks to the files she was sorting out on her desk.

"Well since you're finally out, lets get going." Misao spoke slipping into a pair of bathroom slippers and headed for the door with a bag slung over her shoulder. Without any hesitation Aoshi took it from her, being the wonderful gentleman that he was and followed Misao's back all the way to the pool area, with the occasional glance at her backside as well. Not like he could help it when she was the one that was wearing the small shorts that fit her like a glove.

Xx The 12th Floor – Adult Swimming Pool Area xX

"Well here we are." Misao spoke as she pushed the doors open. Aoshi stared around the large area. It was like a tropical forest setting only indoors. There was a spa off to one side, a sauna in another direction and of course the large swimming pool in the middle complete with fountain, certain sections to just sit and laze around in or you could sit up at the poolside bar, which wasn't open. Aoshi tore his gaze away at the sound of a poolside chair moving and watched Misao sit down on it rummaging through the bag Aoshi had dropped in surprise at looking around the place in awe and watched her pull out two towels and what looked like a thick novel.

"You are not swimming" Aoshi questioned as he walked over and decided to annoy Misao a little and sat himself down at the end of Misao's lounging chair, making her squeal in fright as his weight knocked the chair onto two legs and made Misao fall straight into him.

"You should really thank me for catching you Misao-sama." Aoshi conversed and quirked his lips into a small smile. He received a scowl from Misao and let her free herself from his hold as he got up, the chair falling back on its normal four legs and not two. Aoshi stood near the edge of the pool and noticed Misao was blushing yet again. Perhaps he should start counting how many times he could make her blush in one day.

"I feel like reading at the moment, so go jump in and I hope you don't drown." Misao muttered the last part sarcastically and eyed Aoshi turn around and watched him take off his shirt and dump it on the ground.

"You know for that mean remark, I'm going to have to take you with me." Misao's eyes widened at that and watched Aoshi draw nearer.

"No! I don't want to go in" Misao yelled frantically, dropping her book and scrambling to her feet. The only object between her and Aoshi was the plastic pool chair she had once occupied.

"There is no need to act so childish Misao-sama."

"You're acting like the childish one, trying to push me into the pool! I was being sarcastic! You should know that since you do it all the time to me." Misao was seething. What the hell was she going to do if he…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" Misao screamed as she was effortlessly caught in Aoshi's firm grasp and thrown into the pool. She landed with a loud splash and arms flailed in all directions. Aoshi was about to laugh at Misao and tell her how much she looked like a drowned weasel when he finally realised she wasn't doing this for fun.

It appeared Misao didn't know how to swim.

And in he dove, scooping Misao up and into his strong-arms and walked her (since the area wasn't deep for him) back to the edge. Aoshi placed Misao flat on her back and gazed down at long wet bangs falling into her closed eyes. Her chest heaved for air, her pink lips parted to catch in much needed oxygen, which in fact was now currently taken away from her once more. Aoshi had brushed Misao's bangs away from her eyes and bent down, his lips brushing fluently over hers remembering her taste well. Ocean blue eyes snapped open and Aoshi lifted his head, his lips only two inches away from Misao's swollen ones.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I was breathing you moron and didn't require your version of CPR" Misao fumed up at him, orbs narrowing as he held a tiny smirk on his lips.

"I know you didn't Misao-sama." What the hell could she say to that"I'm merely wondering why you didn't tell me you couldn't swim, it would have saved me from worrying." Misao eyes flickered up and into Aoshi's at those words. "About getting smacked in the face by you swinging your arms around like a complete lunatic of course." He quickly added. Why was it that Misao made him feel like a complete idiot and made him say the first thing that popped into his head? Worried about her? That was completely preposterous and yet slightly true to some extent. If something had happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. Though he was just hired by her to be at her "beck and call" she was extremely fun to tease and her emotions were completely chaotic and he liked that…a lot.

"Of course…" Misao muttered as her eyes roamed over his face as he still leaned over her. Droplets of water clung to his spiky wet bangs, moving down his cheeks to drip off his chin and onto her. There was an odd expression crossing Aoshi's face and Misao tilted her head not sure what it was and not even sure why the hell she had not pushed him away from her yet.

"Are you going to slap me" Aoshi questioned softly, Misao having not been looking into his eyes but rather the way his mouth formed those words. They looked so tempting and without a second thought Misao's arms lifted up and went around Aoshi's neck crushing his lips back to hers. There was a slight groan from the man above her and Misao quickly pulled her lips away, flushing bright red and turned her eyes shyly up to gaze in Aoshi's.

"I…I…" Was she trying to apologise again for succumbing to his seductiveness?

"Leaning over the edge of the pool is not very comfortable at all Misao-sama. Perhaps I should just lay over you entirely instead." To think Misao's face couldn't flush anymore because it most certainly did. Misao quickly sat up at those words, her feet dangling in the water and heard Aoshi's deep but soft laugh. She crossed her arms, her head turning away as she sulked to herself.

"Would you like me to teach you" Her eyes darted back to Aoshi's, noticing genuine helpfulness resting within those beautiful eyes of his. His hands rested on the edge of the pool on either side of her thighs.

"We'll play a game."

"A…game" Misao spoke cautiously not sure where this was going and whether or not she'd actually like this 'game'.

"Yes, a game." His eyes glittered in the lighting around the pool and Misao gulped in nervousness. She gasped softly when he easily picked her up, his arms going around her waist and brought her back into the pool leaning her flushed body against his muscular one.

"Don't let go of me." Misao spoke as her wide eyes stared into Aoshi's, her arms wrapping around his neck almost choking the life out of him. Aoshi couldn't help but smile gently at Misao, making her blink in astonishment at actually catching a smile that wasn't mocking her.

"I won't let you go until you tell me to." Aoshi confessed softly. Right now at this very moment, with Misao crushing herself to him and her eyes wide open and looking extremely frightened and innocent she was just so adorable he did the only thing he could think of that would initially calm her down.

Aoshi kissed her.

Probably not one of his smartest moves, Aoshi had finally realised since Misao so happened to be the first woman he ever began to crave the touch of. Even if it was a nudge on his shoulder, a squeeze of his hand or her swollen lips moving perfectly against his, he still couldn't believe how much she was affecting him. Instantly he felt Misao's shoulders relax and then her entire body. The flutter of her fingers danced in his jet-black hair and so he pulled away.

"The game…" Aoshi took a breather for a second. "The game is…if you become tense or try to argue with me…you will receive that again." Misao flushed lightly, her lips parting as though going to say something but Aoshi interrupted her. "I have realised that even though it has only been a couple of times, my kissing you seems to turn you to jelly."

"IT DOES NOT! WHY I OUGHT TO…" Misao got no further in her argument as Aoshi's lips pressed firmly against hers silencing her and instantly Misao knew she was beat. He was a damn fine kisser and lord knows what else!

XxXxXxX

It had been a couple of hours and Misao wanted to call it quits. Sure she was doing okay in her swimming lessons but she had received several breathtaking kisses from the ever-serious Aoshi. She had been confirmed that his so-called game was no joke and absently wondered whether he had done this with any other woman. Misao mentally slapped herself for that. He was _not_ with any other woman but _her_ so it was time to _stop_ thinking about all that.

"My hands are turning all prune like, so I think its time to go." Misao spoke softly as she pulled away from the safety of Aoshi's arms and floated over to the edge of the pool only using her legs to kick her there. She must have looked quite stupid in doing so though she didn't care. Misao was amazed she had actually lasted this long, but then when she tensed or complained there was always kisses to look forward to. She scowled to herself at thinking on those thoughts and lifted herself out of the water.

Aoshi for his part thought it hadn't been such a good idea to play that game since he had only just invented it right then and there. Misao was quite the responsive woman and thus he succumbed to her, but of course never would he admit that out loud. Fancy that, _the_ Aoshi Shinomori succumbing to a woman! What was the world coming to?

Aoshi's assumption of this "getting close to Misao to figure her out" was not good as his eyes caught her slim but nicely shaped body leaving the water now only clad in her matching black bikini set. The shorts and shirt had been "weighing her down" as Misao had claimed and thus she had taken them off, much to Aoshi's secret delight. Aoshi gulped as he got a very nice view of Misao's pert bottom and extremely long legs and decided she looked good wet.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and got out of the water himself, immediately taking the other towel and placed it over his. Aoshi was trying to keep his peeping eyes off Misao's young body. This was very bad news for Aoshi to find out about himself as he registered just what his body was feeling, a lot of lust for Misao. This was something that had never happened to him before. He was the one to turn women on and yet this small slip of a woman was turning him on!

In truth as Aoshi silently followed Misao, he didn't know what to do. He knew what Enishi would do, but he was definitely _not_ Enishi. Nor could he begin to turn cold and indifferent on Misao because she was paying for everything and look where he was staying as well. There was no Kanryuu to watch out for and no freaking women trying to stork him either so that was a bonus. Not only did he have those reasons but there was also the slender pretty woman that hit the lift button to head upstairs, her sparkling ocean blue eyes glancing up at him once as she smiled brightly at him before turning back to face the doors.

"I can't wait to get upstairs and have a nice warm bubble bath." Aoshi's eyes widened slightly at Misao's genki words. As he stiffly entered the lifts, resting his back against the cold metal of the steel lift walls, he absently heard Misao voice the penthouse to the lift operator. His mind however couldn't get passed Misao in a bubble bath or more importantly Misao _naked _with bubbles falling over her smooth creamy skin.

Aoshi confirmed it now. He was in trouble…serious trouble.

Xx To be continued xX


	6. Chapter 6

****

Pretty Man

Aoshi followed Misao silently towards the front door of the penthouse and headed inside when she placed the key card into its magnetic lock on the door. Once inside Aoshi watched Misao head for the bathroom, taking off the towel around her shoulders and then closed the door with her foot. He heard the distinctive sound of running water from the bath and quickly made his way towards the balcony. Aoshi stood outside taking in the view of the city lights and leaned heavily on the railing of the balcony musing over what had transpired back at the pool.

The game had gone way too far, Aoshi realised with a frown on his lips. In then end he didn't know if Misao was being scared or arguing with him because in the end his lips would just not leave her responsive ones alone. This was it, he decided, nothing was his fault but hers. He was the hired company and he being the "companion and escort" that he was meant he'd do anything for his employer for the entire time he was here. And he also noted that Misao never stopped him and in fact responded enthusiastically. In truth there was only one rule Aoshi had power over and that was the sex part, as that was totally up to him to decide upon. If he desired to be with a woman physically then his process was decided and it would be time to question the woman as to whether they wished to partake in the moment. Still though, all these thoughts about Misao when she was near him and away from him meant he was beginning to feel…something…and that was not good.

"Ah, I feel so much better after that relaxing bath." Aoshi continued to look over at the lights hearing Misao's soft voice as she headed out of the bathroom. He began to wonder just how long he had been standing here musing over her for.

"What are you so quiet about?" Misao questioned when she eyed him outside near the balcony, leaning heavily on it, eyes lost in the night sky. Aoshi turned his head over his shoulder to catch Misao in one of the fluffy hotel robes and a towel wrapped around her washed hair keeping it out of her flushed face. Aoshi's right hand fisted on the railing looking her over. He stood up properly and headed inside, closing the door silently behind him.

"Are you okay?" Misao spoke a little bit softer, a little gentler as she lifted her hand and placed the back of it on Aoshi's forehead to see if staying in his wet clothes had brought a fever on. It seemed normal.

"I'm fine…" Aoshi grit out through clenched teeth as he pushed Misao's palm away from his skin and moved passed her to use the bathroom himself. He closed the door with a defiant click and Misao just blinked and shrugged her shoulders thinking it must be a male thing.

Aoshi stood in the large shower stall as the water ran down his frozen body, turning some of his skin a soft shade of pink of where the hot water hit him. It wasn't frozen by temperature of course and in fact was all thanks to Misao. She may not know it, but some of her gestures and words were sending Aoshi's mind into overdrive mode. Aoshi placed his forehead against the cold tiled wall. What was he going to do? Should he leave?

Xx Half an hour passes xX

Aoshi emerged from the bathroom, flicking off the light as he did so. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt with only two of the buttons done up situated in the middle of the shirt. The look in Aoshi's semi hidden eyes under his wet black bangs was set. It was time for him to…

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to come out of there." He glanced over to where Misao's voice came from and found her standing at the table. "I thought I might have had to come in and drag you out." She was in a pair of black jeans, her small feet bare and also wearing a spaghetti strapped red tank top. The living room lights were dimmed as candlelight flickered on the table.

Aoshi couldn't help but head towards her. He'd decided what he was going to do in the shower, but seeing Misao looking all cute and casual with a smile on her face made him draw towards her like she was the magnet and he the responding metal. He gazed down at the steaming food she had ordered while waiting for him to finish off in the shower and Aoshi knew he just had to…stay.

"I wasn't really sure what you wanted to eat, so I thought sushi, tempura, noodles and rice was a good idea." Aoshi took the seat at the head of the table and Misao sat to his left. "Here, pass me your plate." Aoshi quietly did so and watched Misao place all the meals she'd ordered onto his plate. It smelled really good.

"Thank you…" He spoke softly as he started eating when Misao did. They ate in companionable silence; the lulling sound of some instrumental music was playing in the background as Aoshi had only just now noticed it. His eyes, ears, even his entire body had been too fixated on Misao to notice anything.

"Its no problem, it's sort of, um, a thanks really for teaching me to swim."

"Aa…" Aoshi mumbled quietly as he placed a piece of tempura into his mouth.

"I was wondering…" Aoshi's eyes glanced over at Misao's and locked them into his intense gaze. His head titled slightly as he watched a small smile break onto her lips, but not only that there was a light flush crossing her cheeks. "Would you like to come on a trip with me? It'll only be a day and a half at the most."

"I'm at your beck and call until you leave Misao-sama, so I'll go anywhere you want me to go."

"Not as a beck and call anything Aoshi-sama…just…a small trip, you and I and some business I have to take care of as well." Aoshi cocked his head slightly at Misao's words. She just wanted him to go with her…just because? That really didn't make sense to him though. It was like; she was asking him to come…as a friend.

"So, where is your business taking place?" Aoshi quietly asked while pouring himself a cup of tea and then did the same for Misao.

"Its in Chiba."

"Chiba huh? And you have everything organised already?"

"Well actually I wanted to use your skills, as you say you have so many and thought it would be nice if you organised something that you wanted to do while in Chiba with me."

"You have Internet services here right?"

"You know how to use it?" Misao immediately questioned back.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Well…no…I was just…" She was slightly taken aback when Aoshi chuckled lightly at her. It sounded whole hearted and friendly.

"Its alright Misao-sama. Though our lives are different and my occupation is not like yours, I still have access to the growing technologies. I'm not _that_ secluded away. You needn't worry either, I'll take care of everything, so all you have to do is hand over the credit card." Misao couldn't help but laugh at his carefree words and placed some tempura into her mouth.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me Aoshi-sama, you've made this trip rather interesting." Aoshi's green-grey eyes shot up and over at Misao at hearing her soft confession, but she was already sifting through her briefcase to bring out her card as he requested or more or less ordered.

"One thing, I want to stay at the New Otani Hotel Makuhari alright? Business I have to take care of happens to be in the Makuhari Messe."

"Aa..." Aoshi responded and took the card from Misao.

"Misao-sama, you just wait, I'm going to _make_ you relax and that cell phone of yours is not coming with us." Blue eyes stared into determined green-grey. There was no way she could argue or even say no to that intense and serious gaze. Misao slumped her shoulders, arms crossing over her chest as she turned her head away in mock anger as she grumbled out,

"Fine…" The both of them quietly laughed together and Aoshi's shoulders finally relaxed from their tenseness in the shower earlier. In truth he really did like her company, she just seemed so different around him then what she was in the presence of others even if they were strangers…and he liked that.

"So when did you plan to go?" Aoshi questioned after finishing a mouthful of noodles.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Tomorrow? Doesn't leave much time for planning Misao-sama."

"I figured you'd use that charm of yours to get whatever you wanted…and in a hurry too." Aoshi remained silent at her words and just took another gulp of his tea.

"Its good tea Misao-sama. Though not my favourite like the green tea, but it's a nice different taste and almost like it has…hmm…" Aoshi pondered over the thought for a moment.

"Its mint, there is mint in this blend of tea. Freshens up the mouth ne? I'm still not sure about it, but I'm taking a whole bunch of samples to Chiba to see if this Tea House Omasu keeps telling me to check out over there in Makuhari Messe would be interested in selling. I could go into partnership with them or just buy them outright. I would love for them to sell the Makimahci Tea."

"I'll need to use your laptop so I can get everything sorted out tonight." Misao waved him towards it, mumbling something about it already being connected and so he silently got up and headed for her work desk. Misao however got up from the chair and headed for one of the plush lounge chairs. She sat curled in one of them and began reading the book she wanted to read when they were down at the pool. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose making her look even cuter then she was while twirling a strand of her tangled hair between her fingers. The music was gone and was replaced with a Noh Performance being viewed on one of the television channels as Misao flicked through to see if anything was worth listening to. It wasn't long before she began to pay less attention to her book and more on the television.

Aoshi was busily searching the net for the hotel in Chiba Misao wanted to stay at and finally found it. It looked expensive and flash, but then it was five stars after all and its not like _he_ was paying for it. He booked a room for one night with Misao's credit card and then decided to search for attractions of what they could do when Misao had finished her business there.

"Misao-sama, have you ever been to Chiba before?" Aoshi questioned as he scrolled down the list of popular attractions to visit.

"No…" Misao looked over at Aoshi, observing as he began mumbling to himself.

Xx Twenty minutes pass xX

"I've booked the hotel so all you need to do is get in contact with Keisei Railways so we can get to Chiba if you want to go by train that is."

"Train is fine, I don't mind taking a scenic route. I can sort that part of the trip out tomorrow morning for you." Aoshi nodded his head, getting up from the seat at the desk.

"Now don't you think you should start packing Misao-sama, we are leaving tomorrow around lunchtime I'd presume after all."

"Are you talking to me like I'm some incompetent little girl as though I don't know that?" Misao growled back at Aoshi and watched as he placed on a small smile before heading towards the bedroom.

"Not at _all_ Misao-sama." She knew there was sarcasm in that response.

Xx Inside the bedroom xX

"So where are we going in Chiba?" Aoshi heard Misao question as she stood at the door watching him shove bags of clothing onto the floor while opening some up and dumping clothes onto the bed.

"I can place clothes with yours right?" Aoshi asked completely ignoring Misao's previous question.

"Fine, be that way then." Aoshi watched Misao pull out a mini suitcase on two wheels with a retractable handle and dumped it on the bed. Aoshi's clothes were already folded…well sort of thanks to him dumping them onto the bed and just threw things into the case. A couple shirts, a pair of jeans as that was all he really needed. He placed in a couple more items and then dumped the left over clothing back into the bags and then threw them onto the floor.

"You know my hard earned money went into those clothes and I don't appreciate you throwing them around like that."

"Well because they are good _expensive_ clothing they should be able to handle such rough behaviour don't you think?"

"Whatever…" Misao mumbled and began sifting through some draws as she decided what needed to be packed for herself. Since Aoshi had left the room she noticed that he had placed in another pair of black board shorts with two vertical deep blue strips on them and a white button down top inside the suitcase as well. So it appeared they'd be going swimming somewhere.

Xx Hours pass… xX

The night drawled on uneventful. Of course there had been the usual teasing from Aoshi, but mainly they just watched a couple of movies, both eating some snacks and then Misao retired to bed saying she had a lot of "business deals" to take care of before they left. It was now around 1am and Aoshi lay on the couch flipping through the channels to see if anything was worth watching. As a music station came on he left it there and turned onto his side facing the back of the couch and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going back into that bedroom with a nearly naked Misao. He had after all caught a glimpse of the flimsy silk and ace nightie she wore to bed.

Xx Morning - 10am xX

"Good morning sunshine!" Aoshi groaned at that cheery voice fluttering into his left ear. He turned his head, his left eye cracking open to gaze up at a wide-awake and smartly dressed Misao.

"We've got just over an hour to reach the railway station for our ride to Chiba, so its time to get up Aoshi-sama." He did just that, scratching his head as he did so while cracking his neck. Sometime during the night his light blue shirt had been tossed away as he sat up in just his loose black slacks. Blinking his eyes fully open, Aoshi noticed the small suitcase was zipped up and ready to go. He headed for the bedroom, grabbed some clothes and changed there and then, not even caring if Misao walked in on him as the door was wide open. As he stepped out, there was a small frown on Misao's lips at seeing his attire. He was dressed in his leather pants and with a loose dark grey button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. She could at least be happy it wasn't his muscle shirt right? Aoshi couldn't help it though, these were the most comfortable trousers he'd ever owned in his life and he'd be damned if he were leaving them behind. He sat down in one of the lounge chairs and placed on black socks and laced up his boots.

"There's no way I can get you out of that type of clothing for the remainder of your time here is there?" Misao questioned as she headed for the door.

"Nope, I'm your leather obsessed gigolo." Aoshi chuckled lightly after winking at Misao and watching her flush at his statement and then she whacked his arm. It really was fun for Aoshi to tease her.

Xx Keisei Railways - On the Express Train to Chiba xX

Aoshi stared around at the numerous amounts of passengers. It really was busy. He kept one hand on the suitcase he offered to carry and the other held onto a pole to keep himself steady as they fast tracked it to Chiba. Misao had picked this passenger carriage to check for seating but had come up with nothing and thus she too had to stand. Only problem was Misao was too short for the pole that Aoshi gripped above his head, so instead she needed to hold onto something else…or rather someone else…and that was him. At first she stood there like a stubborn statue saying she would be fine, but after being caught by Aoshi twice at the jerking movements of the train, Misao finally gave in, with a blush of course and wrapped her left arm around Aoshi's waist. She looked out the window they were facing as she dared not to look up into his eyes. That would be trouble for her part as she knew he would probably be smirking down at her in mirth with an obvious message of "I told you so" flashing across his face.

Aoshi himself had been aimlessly staring out the window too, boredom settling in and though he could stand for hours on end, having Misao fully leaning against him, tiredness having set in for her, he really needed to sit down. Aoshi listened for an announcement coming over the loud speaker and found out they would be stopping at a scheduled stop before arriving in Chiba. Relief flooded through him as he watched an elderly woman get up from her seat and gestured for him and his "sleeping little missy" to sit down. Of course there was only enough room for one person, but Aoshi didn't care. He carefully sat down, placed the suitcase between his parted legs and positioned Misao so she sat in his lap, her back against his chest and her head resting against his neck still fast asleep. Though numerous passengers stared, mostly elderly couples at the open display of affection, Aoshi couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms securely around the petite dead to the world Misao and leaned his head back against the vibrating window and closed his own eyes. How else was he supposed to stop her from falling and hitting the carriage floor with a loud thud?

XxXxXxX

"Next stop Chiba Station, Next stop Chiba Station." A voice over the loud speaker spoke and it jerked Aoshi from his light sleep. Misao was still within his arms, though they were loosely around her waist now and it was surprising to him to find that 1) Misao was awake, 2) still in his arms and 3) reading!

"Do you like reading those smutty romance novels?" Aoshi spoke in a husky whisper as it fluttered over Misao's left ear making her jerk in fright at the sudden sound of his voice. She turned her head to look up at him while closing her book.

"You're finally awake." Misao felt Aoshi loosen his hold on her and that obviously meant she was free to get up and out of his nice warm embrace. Part of her mind was telling her to take back her dignity while the other half was pleading with her not to leave his lap. Rational side won and Misao stood up and moved to the now empty space next to Aoshi. They both stayed completely silent, not knowing what to say or do after Misao had woken up in Aoshi's arms and Aoshi had woken up with Misao wide awake and _still_ in his arms.

Xx Outside the Railway Station - Chiba xX

Aoshi stood silently beside Misao, watching as she hopelessly tried to hail a cab with no luck. Dark clouds were moving in pretty quickly and finally the patience of Aoshi snapped as he placed his thumb and index fingers inside his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Misao gawked silently up at him as did many other pedestrians waiting for cabs and instantly one was at the curb. Aoshi began nudging Misao towards it, his hand in between her shoulder blades, so as not to let anyone else steal their ride.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You weren't having much luck and we don't want to be caught in the rainstorm that is headed this way either." Just as Aoshi said that the clouds opened up and rain pelted the ground, but Misao and he were already in the safe confines of the taxi as they watched pedestrians run for cover.

"New Otani Hotel Makuhari please." The cab driver nodded his head and they were off.

Xx New Otani Hotel Makuhari - Reception xX

"Good afternoon, I have a reservation under the name Makimachi." Misao spoke in her professional voice while showing some identification to the woman. The receptionist went through the computer system and then stood up to allocate Misao a couple of electronic room keys and then handed them to her.

"You're on the tenth floor, room 1005. I hope you enjoy your stay Makimachi-san." The receptionist spoke with a smile on her face, watching as Misao headed for the lifts with Aoshi behind her. The deep brown eyes of the receptionist could not help but wonder down to Aoshi's leather clad butt, even though half was hidden by his grey shirt.

"That woman is staring at me, I can feel it." Aoshi murmured to Misao and watched as her eyes flickered up at him and then she did a side-glance at the ogling receptionist. Misao quirked her lips slightly, her left hand reaching out as she wrapped it around Aoshi's waist. She had lifted up the back of his shirt and placed her smaller hand on part of Aoshi's left buttock, her index and middle finger sinking into the pocket on the back of the leather pants. Aoshi had stiffened in surprise at Misao's "groping" hand and glanced down at her to see she was leaning slightly back, a smile on her face and staring right back at the receptionist catching her eyeing her "partner" as Misao made Aoshi out to be.

"You shouldn't embarrass her like that Misao-sama, its quite mean of you."

"Yes well you should realise what stares your going to get wearing leather."

"How do you know I don't like those stares?" Aoshi questioned back as they moved into the lift.

"So you like the idea of teasing all women then?" Misao softly spoke to Aoshi after telling the lift operator which floor they wanted to go to. She immediately felt a flush cross her cheeks as Aoshi stepped behind her, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back towards his firm chest.

"Aa, but you'remy_ favourite_ woman to tease Misao-sama." Aoshi huskily spoke before planting his lips against Misao's neck and then immediately he let go when the elevator door chimed and the operator was turning around to tell them they'd reached the 10th floor. He held a confused expression as all he noticed was the tall dark haired man with a smirk on his face walking out with the travel bag and a blushing short woman cursing him silently as she followed.

Xx Later that Night xX

"Where do you wish to eat Misao-sama?" Aoshi spoke as they casually walked down a street filled with restaurants.

"What about we get some takeaway from here and take it back to the room? I'll need an early start in the morning, so I can finish my business early and then we can do whatever you have planned." Misao spoke and then pointed to the restaurant she suggested. Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and they both walked inside to see what was on the menu.

Xx Back in Room 1005 xX

"Would you like anymore Misao-sama?" Aoshi questioned her as she sat back in her chair patting her stomach.

"No thanks, I'm full."

"Aa…"

"The check out time is 11am, but I'll be gone before then, probably even before you wake up as I'll be in a business meeting, but when that's finished I'll be back and I'll make sure its before 11 and then I'm all yours." Aoshi nearly choked on his drink at Misao's words. She was mimicking him from a few days ago.

"Aa…" Aoshi mumbled instead of making some comment on it.

"Well I'm going to get an early nights sleep since your being Mr Secretive not telling me where we are going."

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you Misao-sama, now go to bed."

"I'm not a little girl!" On instinct Aoshi quickly leaned forward, his lips catching Misao's in a kiss.

"Go…to…bed…" Aoshi punctuated each word with another little peck on both cheeks and then one at the hollow of her neck. Misao had frozen like a statue of ice, but Aoshi rose from the chair and headed for the lounge and laid down on it. Seconds later a cushion flew threw the air as it smacked Aoshi right in the face. He chuckled lightly as he heard Misao grumble and storm off to the bedroom. Aoshi really was going to miss teasing Misao and then…he frowned.

Time was ticking away to when Misao would leave and he wouldn't be needed anymore.

Xx To be continued xX


	7. Chapter 7

****

Pretty Man

Xx The Next Morning xX

Aoshi had even surprised himself that he was up and ready at 9am. There had been a complimentary breakfast down in the restaurant until 10am and thus Aoshi took the chance to taste the cuisine of Chiba.

What Aoshi had found most amusing was the receptionist that had been working last night was again working this morning and when his eyes glanced her way she immediately blushed and began to busy herself. It was apparent she could not look at him because of Misao's little "escapade" last night.

Aoshi sat down at a table he had been shown to and stopped a young woman asking her if she could ask the chef to come on out as he required a favour.

XxXxXxX

Aoshi was just about ready to go for a short walk when he noticed the ever business clad woman walking through the glass doors of the hotel. She was - Aoshi narrowed his eyes - on her mobile phone. He headed straight for her, Misao's hand raised as she looked down at her watch. Once a tall shadow loomed over her, Misao's eyes darted up to narrowed green-grey.

"Omasu I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow morning when I'm back in Tokyo as right now the eyes of death are focused upon me." There was a small 'huh' on the other end but Misao gave no explanation to her words and hung up the phone.

"I promise I won't use it anymore." Aoshi's hand was silently out and Misao sighed in exasperation as she handed over the cell phone. Aoshi placed it in his cargo pants pocket and then swiftly turned around to head for the lifts.

"We should leave as soon as possible. I'm not sure what traffic is like around here and we need to begin our drive to Kujukuri-hama Beach."

"So that's where you're taking me." Misao voiced as they headed up to Room 1005.

"Aa, I read it was quite spectacular and stretches 55 kilometers. We could have taken the JR Sobu Line at Choshi Station, but I'm all for driving ourselves there in a rented car, so what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. I've had enough train rides for awhile." They both fell silent at Misao's words. Aoshi was tempted to say something along the lines of having to head back to Tokyo on the train, but thought he'd best drop it. Hopefully this time there would be a seat for each of them.

"Well then, shall we pack and get going? Everything has been organised by yours truly." Misao eyed Aoshi sceptically at those words but shrugged her shoulders, headed into the bedroom to change. She came back out towing the small suitcase with her dressed in navy blue shorts that stopped mid thigh region and a black tank top. As Aoshi looked her over while placing on his white button down shirt over his black singlet he couldn't help but like this extremely casual looking Misao. Her small bare feet stepped into a pair of flip-flops while Aoshi retied his sneaker shoelaces.

"Ready?" Aoshi questioned and Misao nodded her head as they both headed out the door.

Xx At Reception xX

"I hope you enjoyed your stay Makimachi-san." The receptionist spoke in a friendly voice. She was checking the room on the computer monitor to see whether they had charged any alcohol or in-house movies to the room. There was of course nothing.

"Do have a wonderful stay in Chiba and I hope that we see the both of you again."

"Thank you, but that's highly doubtful for him." Misao muttered while placing the receipt into her bag. The receptionist looked quizzically at Misao and then her eyes drifted up to the mysterious man standing beside her.

"What she means is, she's only using me for sex. So the next time she's here, it'll be with another man."

"WHAT?" Misao had yelled at the top of her lungs. Her ocean blue eyes moved to wide ones belonging to the receptionist and then to several other guests or employees having stopped work or conversations to stare at them.

"Come on Misao-sama, we are wasting _valuable_ time." Aoshi spoke once more deftly turning away from the reception area and the crimson faced Misao. He was heading for the exit when the young waitress from the restaurant was calling out his name. He stopped and turned around as she walked quickly up to him.

"You almost forgot your order Shinomori-san." She held up two plastic bags for him and Aoshi lightly smiled down at the woman making her blush.

"Thank you so much, but how did you know it was me?"

"Well, no one can forget a six foot tall handsome man walking into the restaurant they work at." The woman's eyes widened at her words and her hands flew to her mouth. She was a little taken back when Aoshi clasped her hand lightly and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." With that spoken Aoshi headed for the glass doors still with numerous people glancing his way. What did he care, not like he was ever coming back here in a hurry.

As Aoshi stepped outside, a beautiful metallic blue jaguar pulled up. He looked down at his watch. It was right on time.

"Shinomori-san, the car is waiting for you." The driver spoke in a professional voice as he got out of the car.

"Thank you." Aoshi contorted back while taking the keys.

"Are you freaking crazy! What in Kami-sama's name were you thinking saying something like that?" Misao yelled at Aoshi as she stormed out of the hotel, but he casually sat in the driver's seat of the Jaguar. Misao had been excited that he had rented a Jaguar like the one she had in Tokyo. She was almost surprised that he had remembered the little incident in the Tokyo slum area as well.

"Relax Misao-sama, its not like these people will ever see me again. Now please get in the car." Aoshi watched Misao fume by the of the car, but she sighed in exasperation once more, knowing that telling him off would only cause more teasing from him for now he knew his joking (although sometimes blunt words) had serious affect on her. Misao climbed into the passenger seat and sulked as Aoshi pulled away from the curb. The calm breeze blew her bangs around as she bent down shuffling through her bag to pull out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over her eyes.

"I hope the roads aren't too busy. If my assumption is correct we've missed the morning traffic and it should only take about 3 maybe 4 hours to get to Kujukuri-hama Beach. It all depends on whether you need to stop to go to the bathroom or stretch your legs or anything." Aoshi was just switching lanes as he headed for the appropriate turn off and turned his eyes to see Misao with her right elbow on the door of the car and her hand cupping her chin looking deep in thought.

"Misao-sama?"

"I'm not talking to you." Aoshi let out a small sigh. He just wanted to see Misao relax and maybe laugh a bit. Perhaps his comment just went a bit too far. Aoshi knew she was being stubborn and childish, but he let her be and flicked on the radio instead. It was going to be a _long_ day.

Xx Close to a Service Station - somewhere on the road to Kujukuri-hama Beach xX

"Misao-sama?" Aoshi turned to observe Misao slouched into the leather seat sleeping, though in the most uncomfortable position ever. Aoshi reached his hand out and shook her shoulder slightly. "Misao-sama, do you need to stretch your legs?" Aoshi asked and heard Misao groan as she sat up in the seat and stretched.

"No, I'm fine."

"Aa..."

"God, my body is stiff!" Misao complained lightly, but her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she felt a hand - that was _not_ hers - touching her left breast!

"No, I'd say quite soft and plump actually."

"STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs. Aoshi did as Misao ordered and watched her open the door, step out and slam it shut. Her blazing eyes turned to look down at him as he was still sitting in the car. Her face and lets not forget her mood was now at boiling point.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" Misao yelled at him once more, numerous people at the gas station turning to stare at them both. Aoshi needed to get something to drink anyway so lucky for him Misao demanded he pull up, but now she was the one creating a scene.

"Not really." Aoshi replied in a bland voice. Misao was fuming, looking ready to kill him and yet all she did was turn away from him and cross her arms over her chest. He got out, having parked in the small carpark at the service station and headed around to the passenger side only to sit on the trunk of the car facing Misao's back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU…"

"Misao-sama, you're creating a scene. I think you should tone down your voice a bit." Aoshi spoke while glancing his eyes at a jeep that had pulled up and watched as five women jumped out.

"TONE DOWN MY VOICE? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT WHEN YOU JUST GROPED ME YOU PERVERT!"

"You groped me first and besides there is no need for you to be ashamed of your body Misao-sama."

"WHAT?" Misao had yelled and turned around to face Aoshi. There was a small smile on his lips and Misao balled her fist at the cocky look. She so wanted to punch that smirk right off his lips!

"You seem to hide your body behind those business suits and even now when dressed so casually you don't like the idea of flaunting your body like many women do these days."

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Misao had calmed down slightly, but he was testing her chaotic emotions once more.

"I'm talking about you not liking your figure that's what."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm perfectly fine with my bo-"

"Check out the boobs on her!" Aoshi spoke in a voice Misao had never heard before. Her body shook in anger, glaring eyes turning to the woman that was getting back into a jeep, breasts practically falling out of the bikini top she was wearing. Aoshi was watching all of Misao's emotions. First came the shock at hearing his voice change, then she turned to stare at the woman and it changed to anger and probably jealousy as well. Then in a mere second her shoulders slumped slightly and ocean blue eyes frowned. Out of habit Aoshi surprised Misao once again as he reached out to grab her right wrist and yanked on it making Misao stumble slightly but right into his arms.

"See, you _are_ disappointed at your size, but you know Misao-sama they fit perfectly in _my_ hand." The flush on Misao's wide eyed face was back ten fold and before she could voice anything soft lips brushed hers lightly as she stared up into sparkling green-grey eyes. For the life of Misao her lips parted, but that was all her brain seemed to comprehend in doing it allowed Aoshi inside and yet she didn't even have the functioning skills to return the kiss or push him away.

"Trust me Misao-sama _that_ is too big and I was only teasing, to get my point across, but really don't be ashamed alright? In fact, all of my attention is _only_ focused on you Misao-sama so don't think I will stray from you, because I will not." All Misao could do was dumbly nod at Aoshi's words. In fact she was near to the point of being delirious. First the grope, then she knew the truth about him knowing she was ashamed of her body and then the warmth of his embrace and the kiss was the clincher. Misao's face flushed as she pulled away from Aoshi and turned her back on him again.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Aoshi smirked lightly at Misao and watched as she ran towards the service station to get the key to the bathroom. For a minute there, Aoshi had to let out a rush of air. Truthfully he had been waiting for a punch to the face, but it never came…and that was a total surprise to him.

"Get a hold of yourself Shinomori. You've got to stop touching her." Aoshi muttered to himself as he headed into the service station to grab some drinks for the both of them.

Xx Ten minutes later xX

Aoshi eyed Misao as she opened the door of the jaguar and sunk back into the leather chair. He raised an eyebrow as she placed her bare feet on the dashboard, her shorts rising higher up her thighs. Aoshi gulped.

"We can go now. I'm ready to test my swimming skills at the beach." Misao spoke oblivious to Aoshi's prying eyes as she continued to stare into nothingness. He nodded once, started the car and pulled out of the service station. Misao was content in ignoring Aoshi for now, still trying to get her emotions under control and for once she was glad that he understood this and never spoke a single word as he continued the journey towards the beach.

Xx Kujukuri-hama Beach xX

"We are here." Aoshi voiced softly, knocking Misao from her daze. He got out of the car, stretched his arms above his head and then proceeded to bring out the plastics bags from the Hotel and the Service Station, a couple of towels and a bag.

"Pick a spot Misao-sama, this area seems too calm for surfers and beach party goers so I'm sure we won't be annoyed by others." Aoshi followed behind Misao as she easily but slowly made her way down to the beach. As soon as she hit the warm golden sand, her flip-flops were off, now clutched in one of her hands, as she jogged towards the shoreline. Aoshi guessed this was the area she wanted to stay at and thus laid everything out. He sat quietly on one of the beach towels and took off his sneakers and socks. The warm sun beat down on his inky hair and Aoshi pulled out one of the two natural spring water bottles and drunk a quarter of one. The other was of course for Misao, but in case of an emergency he had another two sitting in the car.

"The water is pretty nice so I think I'll go in."

"You're talking to me now?" Aoshi questioned, but Misao could make out the hint of humour in his usual drab voice. She poked her tongue out at him, threw her flip flops in the sand and undid her shirt and threw it on Aoshi's head as she ran back to the shoreline and into the small waves. Aoshi slowly pulled the top away from his head and leaned on his elbows as he continued to sit quietly while watching Misao play in the ocean like a child. She had her back to him; those shorts she wore clung to her now soaked body, as Misao bent over slightly to cup water in her hands and then thrust it into the air watching as the droplets sparkled thanks to the sunshine.

"AOSHI-SAMA, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, A PERSONAL INVITATION? COME ON IN ALREADY!" Misao yelled back at him, a small squeal escaping her lips when a stronger wave knocked her over. It appeared the groping was forgotten and thus Aoshi chuckled lightly as he took off his shirt and cargo pants as his board shorts were underneath and headed casually for the water. Misao was just now sitting up on her knees and two hands took up her line of sight. She gazed up at the tall figure leaning over her to see it was a lightly smiling Aoshi, his hands out wishing to help her up. She took them and Aoshi easily pulled her to her feet. In an instant Misao let go and began splashing the ¾ dry Aoshi. Aoshi himself took the challenge and tripped Misao up sending her back into the shallow depths of the ocean.

"That's not fair!" Misao spluttered as she wiped water from her face.

"I never knew there were rules Misao-sama." She 'hmphed' at that and got to her feet once more pretending to ignore Aoshi. He was just about to call her a child when in fact it was his turn to be surprised when Misao seemed to do some sort of "battle cry" as she all but leapt into his muscular form and sent them both crashing into the waves. Aoshi lifted himself up, butt in sand and long bangs covering his eyes so he had to bring up a hand and flick them away. Misao was standing now; her braid hanging heavily over her right shoulder while her hands were on her hips.

"Yattaa! Finally got you back Aoshi-sama!" Misao spoke with a cocky grin on her face. Faster then she could react though, Aoshi had a counter attack. He quickly leaned forward, though still sitting in the sand and looped his index fingers into the belt loops on her shorts and pulled Misao forward. A gasp escaped her lips, as she stumbled forward, dropping to her knees in the sand also and right in between Aoshi's raised legs.

"Well done Misao-sama. You are the first woman to _ever_ catch me off guard." Aoshi huskily spoke into Misao's ear as he pulled her into a light embrace. Misao had mentally wanted to slap herself for she thought Aoshi was going to kiss her, but he didn't. She had become even more surprised when her body slumped against his…she knowing it was both in relaxation _and_ disappointment. The sun beat down on the both of them as Aoshi sat in the sand holding them up as Misao leaned comfortably into his embrace now. However, growling stomachs ruined the moment.

"I guess you're hungry." Misao laughed as she pushed herself away from Aoshi.

"Aa, but so are you." Aoshi contorted while poking Misao's flat stomach. They both stood up then and headed for where the towels were layed out. While Aoshi unpacked the food, Misao sifted through the bag to pull out the sunscreen.

"It's not much, but I think it'll do for lunch. I had the hotel restaurant chef make us up some snacks." Misao nodded as she looked down at the assorted sandwiches as well as some corn chips and several dips.

"How is it?" Aoshi spoke while opening up some corn chips and dipped one into a small salsa container.

"Good…" Misao muttered as she had bit into one of the sandwiches. She then placed a soft drink bottle between her knees and twisted the cap off with one hand.

The rest of lunch was spent in relative silence but neither Aoshi or Misao cared about that. Aoshi watched Misao from the corner of his eye as she tried the four different dips and he chuckled lightly at her as she chocked on the hot salsa. He handed her the bottle of water and she took it gratefully, chugging down large mouthfuls of cool water.

"I don't know _how_ you can eat that one." Misao spoke, her ocean blue eyes having actually watered.

"Oh, I'm all for anything hot." Misao wasn't even game enough to respond to that and thus ended up looking into the sky to see several seagulls gliding in the wind.

"Misao-sama?" Misao jerked her blue orbs back to Aoshi's noticing he was holding up the sunscreen. "The sun is quite warm today and you cannot reach your back, so would you like me to place this on for you?" Misao was sceptically eyeing Aoshi and watched as he placed up his hands, a small smile on his lips turning her to jelly. "No funny business I promise." The only answer he got was Misao turning her back on him as she sat cross-legged on her towel.

Squeezing a generous amount of the 30+ sunscreen on his hand, closed the cap on the bottle and then placed his right hand to his left creating a nice even lather. As soon as his hands touched Misao's shoulders, she flinched.

"Cold…" She muttered out and all thoughts except the feeling of larger hands roaming over the bare skin on her shoulders and back had left her mind completely. Aoshi finished and leaned back on his elbows once more, one ankle crossed over the other.

"What about you?"

"I don't get burnt, so I'm fine." Misao let out a small 'oh' and then sifted through the bag Aoshi brought to bring out her other novel. She'd finished the "mushie romance novel" Aoshi had caught her reading on the train but this one was quite different indeed. She opened it to the 'prologue' section and silently held it out to Aoshi.

"Read it aloud for me?"

"Why?" Aoshi responded to Misao's question with one of his own.

"Because the book is journal entries of a warrior back in the Meiji Era. It's the era of when th-"

"I know about the era Misao-sama."

"Then read it to me, please? I can't imitate a man's voice and I think this book might even interest you." Just looking at those large blue pools as Misao rested on her stomach, hands cupping her chin as she stared over at him - all her attention on him - Aoshi sighed and began to read aloud.

Xx Two hours later xX

Misao had drifted off to sleep an hour ago, the lazy afternoon sun and the calm gentle breeze had placed her into a light afternoon nap. Actually Aoshi had been surprised, as he had been half way through the prologue when he felt a small amount of weight press against his abdomen. The book was lowered and Aoshi found Misao leaning against him, her breathing calm but she was not asleep as her eyes were trained on his face even though most of it had been covered by a book. In fact Misao had been entranced by Aoshi's deep voice as he subconsciously placed in anger and pain into what the warrior had been writing and feeling in the prologue.

XxXxXxX

"I will not fail them…" Aoshi spoke aloud, continuing on with the story even though Misao was in dreamland. He flipped the page over realising it was the beginning off a new chapter and thought it best to stop there. He placed down the book at his side and found Misao resting on her right side still facing him. Sometime during the course of his reading Misao had grabbed his white shirt and placed it over herself just in case the 30+ sunscreen didn't work on her creamy white skin. Aoshi lifted his hand, the words "don't touch her" rushing through his mind, but instead he went against them and brushed his fingers down Misao's cheek.

"Misao-sama, we should be going. You want to head back to Tokyo right?" There was a little affirmative moan from Misao as she curled herself into a ball and pressed her face deeper into Aoshi's lean abdomen.

"Come on Misao-sama, you're a workaholic remember? Leisure time is over for now, you have work tomorrow, so get up." Aoshi spoke lifting himself from his lying down position and watched Misao grumble at the intrusive movement. She turned over, head now resting on his upper thigh.

"Misao-sama, don't make me wake you up _another_ way." That got her moving. Misao blushed at the husky words floating into her ear and snapped her eyes open and bolted upright. She quickly stretched her relaxed body and started packing up with a light chuckling Aoshi doing the same.

Xx On the road back to Chiba xX

"We should be able to make the 10 or 11pm train back to Tokyo." Aoshi estimated as he overtook a van. As Aoshi's eyes remained on the road, the sun was setting past the horizon turning the sky a brilliant orange-red.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao spoke softly, her words stuck in her throat as the sunset reflected over his facial features and shone in his damp strands of hair. Misao's left hand went out, outstretched fingers moving up as they softly caressed the right side of Aoshi's forehead pulling away some of his long bangs. Aoshi immediately turned his intense green-grey eyes towards Misao's sparkling blue orbs and they widened slightly when he felt Misao's soft lips caress his cheek before her harmonious voice fluttered into his ear.

"Arigatou for a relaxing afternoon." Misao settled back into her seat, a small smile on her lips as she continued to watch the sky change.

"You're welcome, Misao-sama." Their eyes met for a brief moment, small smiles on each of their faces before oth turned away. Misao looked up at the beginning of the star filled sky and Aoshi went back to watching the road. In the end, Aoshi was glad it had turned out to be a nice day after all.

Xx Keisei Railway Station - Tokyo xX

Aoshi and Misao were in a carriage heading back to the Hiko Royal Suites. The ride back to Tokyo was fast and uneventful. Aoshi had softly read Misao the chapter of the book she had missed while there were hardly any passengers on the train. Aoshi too had found it most surprising that while resting, Misao had leaned lightly against him. It appeared that the relaxing afternoon she had participated in had worn her out. He smiled down at Misao and placed a light kiss in her salt scented hair then slouched slightly so he could lean his own head against hers.

Xx Hiko Royal Suites - Penthouse xX

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao spoke in the darkness of the bedroom.

"Hai?" Aoshi mumbled on his side of the bed as Misao told him to sleep in there for the couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. Aoshi had stated he had slept on much worse, but didn't object to sleeping in the bed. Right now the lights were out, the curtains in the room were drawn open and he was facing away from Misao.

"Have you been to a Noh Performance before?"

"No, why do you ask?" Aoshi responded and turned onto his back.

"In Nagano some of the best actors are performing a Noh Dance and I haven't been to one in years. I'd really like it if you could accompany me to it."

"Do you have business there?" Aoshi questioned, his eyes reflecting the moonlight streaming through the window when he finally turned on his left side to face Misao.

"No… In fact, I just wanted to see if you'd like to come to it with me." Misao softly replied. Aoshi had figured it all out, Misao was shy in asking him such a question, but he was unfazed.

"I'd love to go."

"You have to dress up." Misao contorted and heard a tired laugh escape Aoshi's lips.

"I know…"

"And you can't wear your leather either."

"Now _that_ isn't fair at all. However, I've got an outfit for just this type of occasion and I'll wear it on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You _must_ wear a dress." There was a soft laugh from Misao as she rolled onto her stomach.

"I'll get one tomorrow then."

"Good." And the room fell silent as the two occupants drifted off to sleep.

Xx The next day - around 4pm xX

"Aoshi-sama, have you seen a small black bag anywhere?" Misao called from the bedroom to the closed bathroom door.

"NO!" Aoshi raised his voice, becoming frustrated as he tried to do the tie for the second time that afternoon.

"Are you alright in there?" Misao came out of the bedroom wearing a Chinese style dress. It was silk in material and completely black with small cherry blossoms in bright red around the hem of the dress. It had the high collar and the small sleeves but it suited Misao's slim physique and actually showed off her curves. There were also two splits up the sides of the dress and in fact went all the way up to just above her knees. She wore black strap shoes and light make up graced her face. Her usual stylist in Tokyo had specifically done her hair and once she told Yumi what she was going to wear, her hair was placed up and was miraculously held together by two black chopsticks. Her bangs framed her face and several smaller strips of hair not being able to hold themselves into the style had been curled.

"Yeah I'm fine." Came the grumble from behind the bathroom door and Misao shook her head as she went on the search for her carry bag. It was the same material as the dress, but for the life of her she couldn't remember where she had placed it. Misao darted her eyes to a fallen shopping bag on the far side of the coffee table.

"AH HA!" Misao triumphantly yelled as she bent down to elegantly pick up the bag.

"I'm guessing you found your bag?" Misao turned around and promptly had to catch herself from falling over. There, for her blue eyes to gaze upon was Aoshi wearing a suit! She started at his nicely polished shoes (the ones he wore from the business meeting) and then trailed up his legs as they were covered by expensive pressed black trousers. A belt with a silver buckle held them to his waist and a crisp white shirt was loosely tucked into the waistband. Her eyes trailed up further to see a plain black tie done up and covering the top button of the collared shirt. Over that was a nicely pressed black dinner jacket. She also found it surprising that he wore white gloves with the outfit, but it suited him perfectly! She watched as he disappeared for a moment as he headed into the bedroom and then came back out seconds later with a beige coloured trench coat. It surprised her that it wasn't black but when his green-grey eyes caught her blue ones, she knew the entire outfit was meant for him.

"Misao-sama, you look very beautiful." Aoshi voiced honestly, though that was only half of what he _really_ wanted to do and say to her. Misao flushed lightly at his words and looked down at her silver watch.

"We should be heading downstairs. I'm certain Yahiko-san is waiting for us."

"Aa…" Aoshi responded as he picked up the card keys, handed them to Misao while he held the door open to her like a true gentleman.

Xx Downstairs in the Lobby xX

Aoshi and Misao walked arm in arm as employees and other guests stopped all conversations to gaze their smiling faces at the both of them. Yahiko was at the limo with the back door open for the both of them and Aoshi placed his arm out allowing Misao to climb in first.

"I think this time I'll sit in the back Yahiko-san." Aoshi spoke to the driver and watched him laugh lightly and nod his head in understanding.

Xx Thirty minutes later xX

"Woah…" Aoshi muttered to himself when he stepped out of the limo.

"What is it?" Misao questioned and followed Aoshi's eyes to the private jet.

"We are going in that?"

"Of course Aoshi-sama. We can't exactly walk to Nagano now can we?" Misao reasoned with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I've never been on a plane before." Misao's lips formed a small 'o' and then she stepped in front of Aoshi taking both of his hands into her own.

"Come on Aoshi-sama, it'll be fun. It'll be you and me, well besides the pilot and the crew of course. If this helps, there is free food and alcohol on board."

"Alright, you sold me." Misao laughed lightly and continued to hold one of his hands as she walked towards the stairs. Misao got in allowing the hostess to take her shawl and purse and then sat comfortably in one of the plush seats and did up her seatbelt. Aoshi had to bend his head slightly so as not to knock it and gave his trench coat to the hostess. He made his way over to where Misao calmly sat and placed on his seatbelt as well. Aoshi had been looking around the private jet until the plane went into full take off mode as it picked up speed. When the front wheel lifted into the air and then the back ones, Aoshi's hand immediately grabbed the first thing it reached and that was Misao's left thigh. His eyes quickly looked down at his hand and let out a soft 'sorry' and pulled it away.

"It's alright Aoshi-sama, here give me your hand." Aoshi gave his hand to Misao and relaxed when she wrapped both her hands over his and then placed it back into her lap.

"Good afternoon Makimachi-san. We have clear skies all the way to Nagano so we should be there in roughly an hour and a half. Please enjoy the flight." The pilot spoke over the intercom and Aoshi watched as the hostess came over, his hand slipping from Misao's when she offered the both of them some light refreshments.

Xx A Noh Theatre - Nagano xX

"Why are we so high up, I thought you and heights didn't mix?" Aoshi questioned as he excused himself from having to walk by another couple that was situated up in this box like them.

"We don't, but this is the best place to get the view of the entire performance and if you want close ups, use these." Misao produced some small binoculars but Aoshi refused knowing his eyesight was 20/20. He looked around as the lights went out and then the performance began.

A young woman came onto the stage wearing a Ko-omote mask as she danced around the stage until a man in a Warai-jo mask interrupted her genki movements. Conversation had broken out between the young woman and the elderly man. The woman dropped to her knees, hands up in the air and most of the stage went black as faded lights moved over another man wearing a Chujo mask. It was like the woman was having a small flashback of some sort. Instrumental music took over indicating time was passing and for the chance to change to the next scene. By this time a man, the same man that wore the Chujo mask had now come out wearing a Heita mask and was holding two weapons and moved swiftly across the stage indicating a battle. A powerful enemy headed towards the man in the Heita mask and a furious battle broke out between the two actors. By now Aoshi was leaning slightly forward in his chair, eyes fixated on the precise movements of the two men. It took merely ten minutes of the dance and then the fight was over, the man in the Heita mask dropping to the ground. There was a gasp to Aoshi's right and he turned his eyes to Misao and observed as she bit her plum coloured bottom lip while her hands fisted in her lap. She was really affected by the performance.

Aoshi returned his eyes back to the performance when there was a loud battle cry and the man that used to have the Heita mask on was now in an Ayakashi mask. It was now apparent that the once handsome kind man was now a vindictive warrior, one full of pure hatred and murder. Again a battle raged on, instrumental music coming on as to pass the years by and while the Ayakashi masked man moved about the stage bright lights flashed on the woman with the Ko-omote mask. She had called out to the lost warrior many times and finally he fell to his knees. She moved towards him at a quick pace and her graceful arms slipped around his "injured" form and she hugged him close pretending to cry tears of joy. The stage went black, but instantly the bright lights came back on as the warrior's face was now donned back in the Chujo mask looking up at his "saviour" which was the woman he had left years ago. Just in the background an old man was laughing in joy.

Once more the stage went black, but this time it stayed that way. The show was over and Aoshi watched as Misao stood up like the rest of the audience and clapped enthusiastically. Aoshi too stood up and did the same. His green-grey eyes flickered to Misao's teary blue orbs and he lifted his index finger to brush away a stray tear. She gave off a small smile in embarrassment, but then produced a 1000-watt smile.

"I really enjoyed that, did you Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi nodded his head and followed Misao out of the Noh Theatre. "Though why he had to leave in the first place is beyond my comprehension though."

"Because Misao-sama there wouldn't be a performance otherwise." Aoshi reasoned and felt a light smack on his arm.

"I know that, but he hurt her and yet in the end she forgave him even when he became a murdering warrior."

"She loves him with her entire being." The reason was simple and true. At least that's what Aoshi had discovered from the show. Misao turned to look up at him but he stepped forward, his hand on the small of her back as he pushed her lightly towards the limo to take them back to the private jet and then back to Tokyo.

"But…"

"Don't argue with me Misao-sama, because I will win this discussion. It may have been my first time to a Noh Dance, but that story actually spoke to me, it was uncanny." Misao pouted up at Aoshi, watching as he placed on a small smile while brushing his fingers lightly down her cheek.

"Fine, she loves him, but he better love her too!" Aoshi chuckled lightly at Misao's grumbling words.

"That is for the audience to decide as it was left open after all, but in truth, I believe he does." Aoshi responded quietly while hopping out of the car.

"Me too…" Misao smiled up at him and took his offered hand as they headed for the private jet.

Xx Back at the Hiko Royal Suites xX

"Misao-sama, thank you for an enjoyable evening." Aoshi softly voiced as he opened the door to the penthouse.

"Your welcome." Misao replied while stepping into the main living area. Aoshi placed his trench coat on one of the hangers near the door and observed Misao as she placed her purse onto her work desk.

"That's one of the best performances I've been to." Misao voiced while turning on her mobile phone to see if anyone had called her.

"Misao-sama, there is one thing I'd like to ask of you since I've finally seen you in a dress." Aoshi spoke as he stepped closer towards the entertainment system

"Oh?" Misao turned to stare over at Aoshi, her cell phone forgotten. She watched as he turned on the stereo system and searched the radio channels for music. The DJ was talking at the moment, commenting on a song called "My Confession" that was just about to come on, but Misao's eyes were drawn to Aoshi. He stood in the lighting of the lounge room, his suit still immaculate and not even a crease was on it. His jacket was done up and the tie still covered the top button of his shirt. Misao watched with slightly wider eyes as Aoshi bowed to her, one hand behind his back while the other lifted up from his right side as he stood to his normal height once more, a smile on his lips.

"Will you dance with me?"

Xx To be continued xX

Author's Notes: Aoshi and Misao went to a Noh Performance and these are the mask definitions that I mentioned in the chapter and my half arsed attempt at a little Noh Dance Performance story:

****

Ko-omote - The word "Ko" represents cuteness, youth and beauty. "Omote" means face. The mask reflects a very young woman. It is one of the well-known female masks.

****

Warai-jo - Face of a common old man. Warai means a smile or a chuckle. The Warai-jo is used for a lighter, happier old man.

****

Heita - Face of a brave warrior. With thick eyebrows and sunburnt skin depicts time spent on the battlefield.

****

Chujo - Face of a handsome man. The non-bottom teeth expresses kindness, beauty, and elegance.

****

Ayakashi - The Ayakashi mask expresses god or ghost possessed of mysterious powers. It is also used for a vindictive warrior.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Pretty Man

Misao stared silently over at Aoshi as he slowly walked towards her, faintly hearing a melodious guitar as it began the tune of the song. Her lips parted ready to answer him, but no words would come from them when Aoshi gently took her within his arms and sung perfectly along with the lyrics.

__

I have been blind, unwilling to see

The true love you're giving.

I have ignored every blessing.

I'm on my knees confessing

Misao was stumped, dumbfounded, flabbergasted and all those other words at how Aoshi's deep sultry voice mixed with the vocalists higher pitched one. It was perfect, utterly perfect and she could do nothing but stare up at him as he twirled her slowly around the carpeted floor of the main living area.

_That I feel myself surrender_

Each time I see your face.

I am staggered by your beauty,

Your unassuming grace.

And I feel my heart is turning,

Falling into place.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession.

The last part of the verse was whispered softly into Misao's ear before Aoshi surprised her even more as he dipped her lightly. He moved with Misao as he bent over her, his lips fluently but lightly brushing against the underside of her chin for a split second. Aoshi then pulled her straight back up and into another twirl, this time facing away from him.

"Aoshi-sama, what…?" Misao for the life of her could not make any rational sense out of anything. She was just too surprised. But then who could blame her for feeling astounded as her back was now firmly pressed against Aoshi's broad chest. His arms quickly snaked around her waist to hold her steadily and securely as he swayed from side to side, his warm breath fluttering into Misao's ear as he continued to sing.

__

I have been wrong about you.

Thought I was strong without you.

For so long nothing could move me.

For so long nothing could change me.

Misao gasped in pleasant surprise when Aoshi grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face him once more. She had been slumped against him, content to be in his embrace but now that was gone as the pitch in the song rose a little and so did Aoshi's voice while he held her at arms lengths, his intense green-grey eyes not leaving hers once. Misao swallowed the lump beginning to form in her throat. Just listening to his voice, watching the way his body moved with hers, it was like this song he was singing was just meant for her and only her.

__

Now I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face.

I am captured by your beauty,

Your unassuming grace.

And I feel my heart is turning,

Falling into place.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession.

Again Aoshi stepped closer to Misao, pulling her into his body and he bent his head to position his lips right at Misao's left ear, making sure she could hear and feel the serenity within his succulent and tender voice.

__

You are the air that I breathe.

You're the ground beneath my feet.

When did I stop believing?

Misao was surprised that he could change the tone in his voice so quickly and she watched with a small smile on her lips and laughter sparkling in her eyes when Aoshi let go of one of her hands and raised it above his head when he held a little longer on the 'believing' to place more emphasis into the true meaning of the song. All thoughts were lost to Misao as Aoshi bent down slightly, his hands going under her armpits as he lifted her up off the carpet and twirled her around.

__

Cause I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face.

I am staggered by your beauty,

Your unassuming grace.

And I feel my heart

Falling into place.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession.

I can't hide

Now hear my confession.

Aoshi placed Misao back down on her feet and lightly brushed her lips with his own, voicing the last of the song right into her parted lips.

__

Hear my confession  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place

Aoshi pulled away from Misao, his hands dropping to his sides even though he itched to have her in his arms once again. He finally took note that her face was lightly flushed and her eyes were large and innocent as they continued to stare right up into his mischievous ones.

"Thank you, thank you very much. No need to clap all at once no-" Aoshi was "rudely" interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing desperately to his. His eyes were slightly wider then usual as he stared down and into wet pools of blue.

That song and Aoshi's voice had really affected Misao that much. She continued to assault his lips and in truth, Aoshi didn't mind one bit. He finally curled his arms around her slender form and pulled her impossibly closer. Misao moaned lightly against his lips and that just drove Aoshi even more to wonder his hands up to her hair and take out the chopsticks. Her thick mass of blue-black hair fell heavily down her back and Aoshi couldn't help but run his hands through it. It was a curtain of silk. Once again he pulled lightly away, hands continuing to brush through Misao's hair before cupping her face, watching as passion lidded eyes opened to gaze up into his own. He instantly read the message.

"Are you sure Misao-sama?"

"Yes, I am…" There was no need for anymore words as Aoshi captured Misao's lips in a heart rendering kiss. Her hands clutched at his shoulders until he absently felt them move to his front as she began to unbutton his dinner jacket. The three buttons were gone and the jacket was removed as it fell silently to the floor.

"Not so fast, Misao-sama…" Aoshi muttered lightly when he felt Misao's hands against his belt. He pulled away from her lips, though bringing pain to himself at doing so when he heard her whimper at the loss of contact. Ocean blue eyes shot open and she silently watched as Aoshi knelled on his knees and placed his hands at the buckle on her shoes. Effortlessly Aoshi lifted Misao's small creamy feet out of their shoes and rose to his feet, but not without placing a light kiss on Misao's left thigh where he got a view of pearly skin. His tall frame loomed over Misao's and instantly she gasped when Aoshi picked her up bridal style and headed for the bedroom.

"Two can play at this." Aoshi heard Misao mumble and he grit his teeth when she tugged on his tie, undid the top button and latched her soft lips to his neck.

"Tease…" Aoshi mumbled as he placed Misao on the bed, but faster then he could back away Misao's arms were around his neck and her lips suckled his. Who was he to complain at having such a responsive and passionate woman? Aoshi sat on the bed, after having emptied his trouser pockets and kicked off his shoes. Again he cupped Misao's face in his hands, his lips escaping hers as he planted light kisses on her forehead, closed eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Wait, we need…" Aoshi let go of Misao and lay on his stomach as he stretched his hand out to reach his wallet. Finally opening it up he pulled out a condom.

"What, straight into action and no playing, well that is mean of you." Aoshi turned over at those words and watched with an eyebrow raised as Misao straddled his hips.

"I see you want to be in control ne?" Misao parted her lips at Aoshi's blunt words and flushed embarrassed as he had completely read her motives. Not like it was hard when she was currently straddling his hips with only her underwear, his trousers and his own briefs in the way of them connecting. She watched as Aoshi placed his hands behind his head and licked his lips in a seductive manner. Like he wasn't already seductive enough as it is.

"Go ahead, I'm all yours remember?" Aoshi watched a sly smile cross Misao's lips and only just stopped himself from squirming beneath her passion glazed eyes.

"Mine huh? I suppose you are." Misao muttered before leaning over and brushing her tongue over Aoshi's bottom lip. Instantly Aoshi parted them for her and she delved into his mouth. He was thinking on playing hard to get, but as soon as her tongue brushed his wet lips he lost all thoughts to play that game with her and instead lifted his hand to hold the back of Misao's head.

"Iie…" Aoshi heard Misao mutter as she lifted her lips lightly from his. He knew what she was referring to and placed his hand behind his head once more. Misao seemed to want him as her prisoner and thus Aoshi complied with her wishes. He stared up at the ceiling, a fan slowly moving above them as Misao latched onto his neck once more, nibbling here and then, probably bruising his sensitive skin and marking him. He could feel her nimble fingers flutter over his chest as she slowly took off his tie and began to undo the button on the now crinkled shirt. Misao's hands fluttered lower as she pulled the shirt from the waistband and undid the last button.

"Hmm, nice…" Aoshi softly heard Misao confess before her lips "attacked" the muscular skin on his chest. Oh she was quite the playful seductress indeed.

"Can I now…?" Came Misao's quiet question as she raised her eyes back to Aoshi's face. Her hands were poised at the belt holding the trousers to his hips and all Aoshi could muster was a nod of the head. Just what the hell was she doing to him? Usually it was Aoshi as the seducer and yet now the roles had been reversed with Misao above him and toying with him nicely. Not a single groan left Aoshi's lips as it stayed bottled up within the pit of his stomach.

"Stay…" Aoshi lifted his head lightly when Misao stopped straddling his hips and sat beside him as she undid the belt on the trousers and then the button and zip. Her slightly colder hands moved into the waistband of the trousers as she gradually drew them over Aoshi's hips, down his thighs and left them to rest at his ankles. Once Misao was back near Aoshi, her eyes roamed over his body, the only thing hiding her from seeing the rest of him was a pair of plain black boxer briefs. Oh how they showed her just what he really wanted right now.

"My turn…" Misao's eyes widened as Aoshi sat up and wrapped his arms around a now stiff Misao. Her blue eyes were wide open, slightly in fear Aoshi realised and softly he placed his lips to hers, telling her with his feelings that he would not hurt her.

"Mmmmm…' Misao moaned lightly into Aoshi's mouth. Aoshi felt himself twitch at the positive response and left Misao's lips as he placed a kiss on her ear and then caught the lobe between his teeth. His left hand held Misao at the waist, having her straddled over his thighs while his right was near her neck drawing the zip on her Chinese dress down. Instantly when the zip couldn't go any further warm hands met warm skin as Aoshi began to venture and memorise the feel of Misao's skin on her back. He raised his hands to her shoulders just as his lips kissed past her jaw line to capture her sweet swollen lips once more.

"Can I see you now Misao-sama?" Aoshi mumbled into her mouth and the only response he received was a little nod of the head. Misao was way to busy attacking his lips to worry about answering. Aoshi brushed his hands over the front of Misao's shoulders as h pulled the tight silky material away from her creamy skin. Misao's arms followed Aoshi's actions as she freed herself from the top half of the dress as it now lay crumpled around her hips.

"Perfect…" Aoshi voiced loud as he left Misao's lips to press a kiss at the hollow of her neck. He watched eagerly as Misao bent her head back, allowing him more room while his right hand set to work.

"Ah!" Aoshi this time couldn't help but groan when Misao had shifted in her position and had wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want…to see…all of you Misao…" Ocean blue eyes opened and stared up at Aoshi, she surprised that his voice had turned so husky and deep and for the fact that Aoshi had just called her Misao. Even though Aoshi didn't have verbal consent his hands could not wait as he unclasped the bra and slid it off. He read surprise in Misao's eyes but before she could cover herself from his ogling eyes he pushed her back onto the bed and leaned heavily over her.

"Don't be ashamed Misao, your body fits perfectly with mine." At those words Misao loosened up a little and crushed her lips to his once more. At the skin on skin contact they both groaned as though an electric shock had just rushed through them. Aoshi left Misao's lips as he headed for her chest.

"What…?" Misao breathed out and then arched her back.

"You did mention something about playing remember?" Aoshi watched Misao's eyes widen but no words could come from her lips when he went back to his previous actions.

"More?" Aoshi questioned and watched the flush on Misao's cheeks rise. He had his answer. Though Misao seemed quite sure in what she was doing it was obvious to Aoshi she was very much the shy woman if she weren't in control.

"Open your eyes…" Aoshi whispered softly as he lay next to Misao. He had stripped himself in a flash after doing so to Misao and now lay on his stomach beside her. Ocean blue turned to look at him and Misao found a small smile on his lips, Aoshi hoping to relax Misao a little before _anything_ else was to happen between them.

"Why are you so gentle with me?" Misao whispered to him.

"Because, you deserve gentleness Misao and I'm not a forceful or harsh man. I asked you remember? I questioned whether you wanted this before just having you. Its part of what I do. I ask permission and if you want sex with me then I'll give you pleasure like no other." Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle at the redness in Misao's cheeks.

"Okay…" Aoshi looked over at Misao. That 'okay' was understanding and that 'okay' was also consent. Once more Aoshi leaned over Misao, his lips falling over hers in another breathless kiss. As he held himself up with his left hand, resting on his left hip he continued to suckle on Misao's lips, tongue teasing her every now and then while his eager right hand went towards her breast once more.

"Lower…" Came a muffle request from Misao's parted lips. Who was Aoshi to decline such a request?

The rhythm was set as the two of them felt and gave all their emotions. Gasps and groans could be heard as they continued on.

"Misaoooo…" Aoshi grounded out as Misao convulsed. The release passed the both of them by, but it was still there, the throbbing, the tingling, the sweat, the raw feelings and the blood from where Misao had scraped her nails against Aoshi's back.

"Gomen…" Misao whispered as she placed a kiss at Aoshi's neck while dabbing at one of the wounds she caused him.

"I'm alright, it was you who I was worried about."

"Me…?"

"Thought you weren't going to breathe for a minute there." Aoshi heard a small snort leave Misao's throat but she continued to hold him while brushing her hand lightly over the eight puckered marks now on his back.

"You marked me…" Aoshi whispered to himself only hearing a small 'hmm' from Misao, as she wasn't paying attention. In fact, sleep was very much catching up to her.

"You wear me out…" She muttered and lifted herself off Aoshi before falling into the damp sheets on the bed. Aoshi lifted himself onto wobbly feet and left the room for a moment. He came back soon after and spooned against Misao. She didn't flinch or move away from him and instead sighed and curled her head deeper into the pillow.

"You are truly something else Misao." Aoshi muttered into Misao's ear before pulling up the covers and placing them over their naked forms.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring us?" Aoshi whispered into the darkness as he turned off the lights. His heart beat in tune with Misao's as they slowed down back to a normal rate. His breath mingled against her hair as he tucked his head into her neck smelling her sweet perfume scent but also their sweat and his cologne mixed together. Aoshi wished to stay like this for the remainder of the night and fell asleep with an arm wrapped around Misao's waist. The only noise that was left in the room was the sound of the fan from the ceiling.

Xx To be continued xX


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretty Man**

A pair of sleepy green-grey eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling and the still slowly moving fan. Aoshi lifted his right hand to brush over his face to try and wake himself up more. After yawning loudly he turned his head to notice Misao was not in bed next to him. Looking around the room after rising to sit up in the bed - sheets pooling in his lap - Aoshi found their clothes still scattered the carpeted floor. Misao hadn't made a run for it, which Aoshi was relieved about.

Getting up he found a robe and placed it over his naked form to go in search of the missing young woman. Leaving the bedroom he faintly heard some humming which was not coming from the lounge area and in fact was coming from the slightly ajar door of the bathroom. Aoshi headed that way and silently pushed the door open to reveal Misao slumped in the spa bath. There was a scent of flowers in the air and Aoshi noticed Misao had washed her hair and pinned it messily on top of her head. He also noticed that one leg was raised, knee bent out of the water while her left was hanging over the edge of the tub, giving him a generous view of one silky smooth leg. Misao was currently leaning back against the tub with a soft hum coming from her lips, a tune Aoshi had not heard before.

Instead of voicing he was awake and staring blatantly at her, Aoshi leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over the parted robe while his head was slightly tilted to the side as though calculating something. A new smirk crossed his lips as his hands went down to untie the loose knot on his robe and then he slipped it off as it fell silently to the tiled floor and pooled at his bare feet. Padding lightly to the edge of the tub Aoshi guessed, no he _knew_ there was plenty of room in there for him too. Though his eyes were now trained on the limp leg hanging out of the tub. His hand itched to touch that milky skin once more, to drag his hand from ankle, to calf, to knee and then all the way up the thigh to rest at her hip. She was so smooth and Aoshi began to crave her touch. He shook his head however and instead stepped into the bath, quietly of course. Misao was still oblivious as she was evidently deep in thought about something, probably him no doubt and slowly Aoshi descended into the nice warm bubbly water.

His position was given away however when his toes accidentally knocked Misao's right leg making her jerk slightly and her head lifted up. Ocean blue eyes snapped open to gaze at her intruder. The two of them didn't know how long their staring contest went on for, but Misao now had a blush racing across her cheeks when she watched Aoshi lean forward, his left hand resting on her updrawn knee.

"How are you feeling?" She gulped at his words and the warmth of his experienced hand on her chilled knee and instantly placed her leg carefully back into the water. All Misao could do – to her horror of course – was nod her head. Finally gulping down the lump in her throat, Misao replied.

"I'm good." She watched as Aoshi's eyes closed for a minute as he pulled his hand from her knee and placed the both of them around his own legs and leaned forward his chin resting on his forearms. Misao caught the sigh of relief and even she was surprised at herself that she hadn't screamed at the man for interrupting her bath and for the fact that he had the audacity to actually join her in it. In fact, Misao's eyes widened slightly as she realised she actually liked that Aoshi had joined her.

"Misao-sama?" Her eyes locked with green-grey and Misao couldn't help but place on a small shy smile, her knees moving up closer to her bubble bath protected chest.

"I'm sorry about your lip." Misao mumbled as she chewed on her own and watched as Aoshi held a small smile while shaking his head, messy bangs parting away from his face as he did so.

"It's alright Misao-sama, besides I'm wondering what my back looks like instead." This little comment from Aoshi just made Misao blush more before she leaned over the bath to grab a face washer and dunked it into the warm water.

"Turn around."

"What?" Aoshi questioned, his eyes lurking for a moment on the tops of her breasts as Misao had sat up straighter in the spa bath.

"Turn around and I'll clean them for you." He took Misao's advice and turned awkwardly around in the bath to have his back and his little puncture wounds facing her. He fought off a shudder when instead of a cloth there were fingers moving slowly over his soapy back. "I really did mark you…" Misao murmured to herself but Aoshi moved his head over his right shoulder to gaze silently at her having heard her words.

"Its okay Misao-sama, you needn't feel bad, sometimes these things happen during a passionate experience. You just need to come to terms with the fact that you're quite the feisty woman in bed." Flushing at his words all Misao could do was thump him on the back before bringing up the face washer to cleanse the wounds. They weren't too deep, more like scratch marks, but still Misao felt completely embarrassed and this was all she could do to try and repay him for - she flushed again - a wonderful experience.

Silence rained in the bathroom, as the only noise to break it was the sound of water droplets falling back into the spa bath everytime Misao rinsed out the wash cloth. She had felt Aoshi shudder every now and then because of her ministrations, but voiced nothing of it. In truth, she was currently stuck on one single thought.

"Misao-sama, if this is awkward I can leave you alone." Misao snapped out of her thoughts at the rich deepness in his voice.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" Misao faulted when Aoshi moved in the bath to face her once more. Oh he looked so good with bubbles dripping down his chest and with his jet-black hair spiked in several directions giving her a better look into his smouldering eyes. Those intense eyes were locked with her larger ones, waiting patiently for her to finish what she was going to say. "First, calling me Misao-sama is not good."

"Oh?"

"Well, you can in front of others, but if we are alone together it just feels more, um, nice that we can refer to each other so casually. I like it that way."

"Alright, Misao…" Just the way he spoke it sent a light flush to her cheeks.

"Um, I don't really know how to bring up my main thought at this very moment though." Misao softly confessed, eyes lifting back to Aoshi as he had leaned forward once more and cupped her face so she could not break away from him.

"Tell me…" She melted at the softness in his voice and the concern hidden within his gaze.

"We slept together." Misao softly voiced, more so to herself then to Aoshi.

"Thank you for that news flash Misao, but I can recall everything from last night on my own." There was laughter in his eyes and it so happened to be accompanied by a small almost nonexistent smile on his lips. It was there, Misao knew it because she knew where to find the source. The lightness in his eyes, the twitch at his lips meant he was trying to fight one off. Oh how she would love to just jump over to that side of the bath and smother him with a few kisses, but of course she didn't. Instead Misao rested her forehead on her knees and muffled out her next question.

"And payment?" The little playful smile was gone in an instant as Aoshi heard Misao's confession. A frown was evident on his lips now at hearing that word escape Misao's lips. It did not settle right within his heart.

"Payment…?" Aoshi couldn't help but mutter it aloud.

"For that service, what do you charge?" Ocean blue orbs dared to lift up and look over at Aoshi as he had not voiced any price at all. In fact his head was tilted as he too was resting his forehead on his knees, long bangs blocking her view of his eyes once again. Misao's hand raised and went to brush his silky locks of hair when it froze in motion, as did her breathing when Aoshi suddenly stood up in the bathtub. Her eyes grew wide, watching trails of bubbles fall down his sleek tanned and finely chiselled skin. They trailed a distinctive path down his chest, over his groan area, some making there way down his hips and over his buttocks, but most travelled down his thighs to fall back into the warm water. There were only three words Misao could think of at this very moment.

_'Oh my God!'_

Her heart thumped loudly within her ears and her breath had caught in her throat. He was a vision of bubbled beauty and Misao could not take her eyes off of Aoshi even when he stepped out of the tub and headed back towards his discarded robe on the floor. Misao watched intently as he bent down to pick it up. Now however her eyes were glued to his sculptured back before resting completely on his firm buttocks as he once more stood to his proper height. Unconsciously Misao licked her lips, until she snapped out of her daze of ogling when Aoshi had turned around to face her, robe back in place and covering his naked, wet and drool worthy body.

_'Damn…'_

"That service Misao, there is no payment for you." She blinked at his words, lips parting as he turned around ready to head out of the bathroom.

"I don't understand." Misao quickly spoke, wanting him to stay within the confines of the bathroom just a little bit longer.

"That moment I will keep with me for always and no payment will ever sum up to what I felt by being with you last night." Misao's lips were parted in a small 'o' shape, but on her cheeks was a pleasant flush at his confession. Her smile grew as she watched him leave, the door closing quietly behind him. He had liked what they shared, what they fulfilled with each other. Misao couldn't be happier and so she quickly ducked under the water and squealed happily in delight. Raising back up, locks of hair now heavy with water, Misao didn't care in the least. In fact her mind was now plagued with bubble images or naked images of the man outside the bathroom. Her face grew hot just thinking about him and quickly she got out knowing pleasure would have to wait as she needed to get herself ready for another business meeting.

_'Must not think of a certain bubbled beauty at my mercy.'_

Misao pulled a towel over her naked body and opened the door to head for the bedroom to decide on what she would wear today. Her eyes quickly glanced for Aoshi and found the balcony door open, so she was certain he was outside taking in the cool air. She smiled lightly to herself before moving to the wardrobe to decide if she should wear a white suit or a black one. Placing the two outfits on the bed they were pretty much opposite to each other. Nice pantsuit, as the black one had a white blouse while the white one had a black blouse.

"Wear the white." Misao gasped lightly at being surprised by Aoshi and turned around to face him in her towel, water droplets falling to her slender shoulders. "I always see you in navy blue or black, so I think white will look good on you."

"Anything looks good on me." Misao spoke up and held a confident smile before heading for a drawer to pick out what lingerie set she would wear. It was obviously going to be white, but she had a couple of nice sets to choose from.

"True, but I do prefer you naked." Blue orbs turned to look back at Aoshi and watched as he lay casually on the bed facing her, his left elbow dug into the mattress as he held his head up with his left palm.

"Always with the perverted thoughts." Misao shook her head before tightening the towel around her and then bent over to place on her underwear.

"No fair…" She heard Aoshi mumble before poking her tongue at him and turning away as she lowered the towel to her waist and placed on her bra, her bare back facing him and probably aggravating him even more. Turning back around she could feel his heated gaze on her but desperately tried to ignore it as she grabbed the silk black blouse and placed it on. She had never felt like this around anyone. Aoshi just seemed to radiate some kind of sexual chemical energy that set off her lustful hormones at wanting him again and again. Misao fought off her blush and pulled the towel away from her mid section and stepped into her neatly pressed trousers. The blouse rested at the waistband and Misao sat on the bed near Aoshi and placed her feet into a pair of dress shoes and tied up the straps around her ankles.

"Well are you going to get ready?" Misao questioned Aoshi and watched him sit up on the bed, only to have him sit behind her as he grabbed her towel and placed it over her shoulders.

"Ready for what?" Aoshi mumbled in response while untying Misao's hair and began drying it with the towel.

"To come with me of course."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm meeting a potential customer that could possibly sell my tea in his famous shrine that's been running in his family for over 60 years now, but I have to meet him at a theatre where a martial arts tournament is happening."

"Interesting…" Aoshi muttered to himself before leaning over and grabbing a brush from the corner draws near the bed. Brush strokes untangled Misao's hair before Aoshi began placing it in a braid. Her hair was still slightly damp but having wet hair and doing a braid was a lot easier then doing it with dry hair. Once more when Aoshi finished and pulled slightly away from Misao, though still sitting on the bed behind her, he watched as she swung her braid over her shoulder to inspect it.

"You know you're really good at this."

"I had practice remember?"

"With your mother and sister ne?"

"My sister had plaits mainly, but then she didn't like me very much, so we weren't that close. I mainly practiced on my mother while she was in hospital." The room fell silent at that and as much as Misao wanted to ask questions she instead heard Aoshi sigh before he rose from the bed to head for his own clothing in another wardrobe.

"Aoshi…"

"So do you think this outfit will work for your meeting?" Misao frowned slightly as he changed the subject. It was like he could easily open up to her, but with the smallest slip of personal information he seemed to clam up on her.

"It should be fine." Misao replied before leaving the room to grab her briefcase and any samples she needed to bring with her.

XxXxXxX

Ten minutes passed as Misao got her things together and Aoshi was now ready to leave with her. He was dressed in a pair of brand new black sneakers; black dress trousers with a dark grey buttoned down shirt. Three buttons were open on it as he wore a plain white shirt underneath. He smelled of a nice musky cologne which Misao couldn't help but take a deep breath of.

Once down in the lobby and out of the hotel the both of them were met by a smiling Yahiko as he opened the limo door for them. Aoshi bid him good morning which was practically inaudible while Misao just smiled and stated where they needed to go.

Xx Tokyo Entertainment Theatre xX

As Aoshi silently followed Misao inside he gazed around the darkened theatre and realised a match had already started on the combat floor laid out for the tournament. While Misao looked around to try and find the VIP area, Aoshi glued his eyes to the fighters performing. At the tug on his shirt his eyes locked with Misao's as she voiced softly to him where they needed to be. Once more he followed behind her as they made there way to the VIP area.

"Ah there he is and she's even on time too that is amazing." Misao spoke mostly to herself before walking towards the table and chairs.

"Kawashima-san, Takani-san, so nice to see you this morning. I thank you for taking the time to have this meeting with me Kawashima-san." Misao prattled away while Aoshi froze in his footsteps at Misao's words or namely the 'Takani-san' part. His eyes were glued to the back of the woman's head, watching as one of her creamy hands lifted up to flip a long strand of black hair over her shoulder.

"My apologies, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Misao spoke, her eyes lifting up to look at the frozen Aoshi. Her smile was gone as she caught the wideness of his eyes.

"Excuse me a moment." Misao laughed lightly, though more so embarrassed then anything and quickly walked after the retreating Aoshi. She grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt, making him stop in his strides and stepped in front of him.

"What's the matter with you?" Misao questioned quietly and made sure that the two of them weren't in anyone's way.

"I know her!" Aoshi grounded out lightly, eyes quickly flickering over his shoulder and he thanked the gods that "Takani-san" hadn't looked over at the two of them.

"You what? I mean how?" Misao questioned and then it dawned on her. The telephone call, Megumi crying and then her confession. "It was you! You were the one with her!"

"What?"

"She rang me, to tell me she slept with a prostitute and it must be you if you know her right?" Misao spoke quietly though she could feel her anger rise. Was she perhaps jealous?

"No!" Misao blinked surprised at his answer and watched as Aoshi brushed past her and headed out of the VIP section. She truly wanted to go after him, but her meeting was important. She sighed lightly before heading back to the table and apologised and explained that her "friend" was shy and didn't wish to interrupt this particular meeting. And so it went under way, Misao fully in business mode while Aoshi continued to head for the exit only to stop near it and watch part of the fight going on.

"Too long ago…" He muttered to himself before leaving the theatre.

Xx Hours pass – back at the Penthouse xX

"Aoshi? Are you here?" Misao spoke as she opened and closed the door with her security key. The TV was on, the balcony door was opened but there was no Aoshi. Misao turned her head to the bathroom door and walked towards it, having heard running water coming from the shower. She pried the door open and noticed Aoshi's fogged and hunched figure in the large shower stall.

"Aoshi?" Misao spoke out, making sure he knew she was inside the bathroom with him, which was more then what he did for her. She poked her head through the glass door of the shower and found out why he was hunched over. He sat on the tiled ground, legs crossed and with his back to her. His head was bent, drenched hair falling over his face and warm water streaming down his back.

"I'm sorry about this morning, about thinking you were with Megumi. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt."

"Why? It's what I do remember?" Misao frowned at his cold words.

"No, you're not a prostitute, you're a gigolo."

"Am I? How do you know I wasn't just lying back there?"

"Well I don't, but you could always tell me the truth."

"It's not important…" Aoshi muttered before lifting his head to bend it back to catch some of the warm water on his face.

"I think it is." At that there wasn't a sound except water hitting skin or the tiled floor. Aoshi sighed lightly before stiffening when he felt a bare back press against his own.

"Misao, what…?" Aoshi spoke over his right shoulder and watched as Misao shook her head and then leaned it against his back.

"Come on, out with it." He smirked lightly before turning back to face the tiled wall in front of him. Should he tell her? Its not like she was going anywhere. And its not like she would tell anyone either as that would tarnish her as well.

"I was probably 8 when my mother died." Aoshi began and faintly took notice that Misao had turned onto her side, still pressed lightly against him, but quietly listening to his story. "She'd been in hospital since I was about 5 or 6 and I was too young that I never totally understood what was wrong with her. Every afternoon after school I'd visit her with my father, show her the pictures we drew, talked about some guys I had made friends with and always asked when she would be coming home. The look in her eyes was complete sadness. She knew she wasn't ever coming out of that hospital, she just never had the heart to tell me. I think during that time I matured so much that I wasn't your regular 6 or 7 year old. There were days I never went to school and spent all the time with my mother. Though we talked about so many things, these days I have trouble even remembering her face. I always helped as much as I could. I helped wash her face is she was sweating, helped her eat and watched TV with her. I even stayed awake to watch her sleep most nights. Then I began brushing her hair and that's how I learnt to do plaits and braids by following her instructions."

"Where was your sister in all of this?" Misao spoke softly, still resting on her side, cheek pressed between Aoshi's shoulder blades as water fell on her braided hair.

"She didn't come till later. She's still alive, but we don't speak. She's not my real sister either, just a step sister."

"Step sister?"

"Aa, my father remarried when I was about 9 and I automatically got a sister and her, a little brother. At first I thought it would be great, but in her eyes there was nothing but hatred towards me as though what had happened to her own family was my fault. Her parents broke apart because her mother was having an affair with my father. There was a time when we got on well, probably forced on her part, but she grew up and began to go out more and party with her friends. It's been so long that she probably wouldn't even know who I was if I walked passed her in the street, but I know her. I know those eyes and that hair from anywhere. They never change and the way she flicks her hair…that never changes either."

"You mean, Megumi is your…"

"Aa… When I saw her at the bar where my room is in the building that Kanryuu Takeda owns I couldn't believe it. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but it was her as clear as day. She flicked her hair, laughed and was off her face. I watched her trying to stumble out of the exit but Kanryuu stopped her, ripping her dress slightly as he did so. He looked like he was going to attack her because she didn't want sex with him again and no matter how much she hates me, I still would not want any harm to come to her. You see in our house when we were kids I never existed to our parents and so I was jealous of her. I never hated her; it was more of the fact that I envied her because she got their attention while I had none. Even now I look at the way she was, how much she had grown and yet she stooped so low to alcohol and a prostitute, something I never thought she would succumb too. She was more proper then that, more sophisticated and it was a shock to see her there and in a state like that. It doesn't matter anymore anyway, I don't exist to them, never existed to them. Anyway when I finally understood more, I felt like I was a burden and so I ran away for the first time at 11."

"You ran away?" Misao muttered, eyes blurring slightly, but bravely she held the tears back. She still couldn't get over the fact of Aoshi and Megumi being related though. How odd…and what a small world it was.

"I was of course found and taken home by some police. In fact they never knew I was missing in the first place, but made this big deal about it when the cops knocked on the door with me right beside them. I was yelled at, sent to my room and all I got from Megumi was glaring and the usual 'so typical of you to do this. You always want the attention around here.' I guess it couldn't be helped when she was at the age of like 14 or 15 and wanting to meet boys and not have an embarrassing family to introduce the boyfriend to. So instead I remained my ever-silent self and most of my time was either spent at school or in the confines of my room. When I went to high school I had no friends. The ones from primary school have left for different schools so that was hard to deal with. Over the years we lost contact and I wouldn't even know what they looked like now if I saw them. I was pushed around I guess, but one evening I found a club for martial arts and thought it looked pretty cool and joined. I mastered many art forms and the next time I was picked on, I ended up kicking the guy's ass. I was expelled for it too."

"No break huh?" Misao muttered while placing a light kiss on Aoshi's back. He felt it too, but brushed a hand through his hair instead.

"Yeah, I'm a right sob story." He replied sarcastically and received a jab from Misao and knew she wanted him to continue. Funnily enough, he actually wanted to as well. "I was probably 15 when I started hanging out on the streets a bit more, knowing that I'd lost my father to two other women in the house, I found it pointless to head back to a house that didn't even respond to any of my silent calls for help. In truth I was completely lost, emotionally and physically. By now I dropped my martial arts and was barely getting through school. I knew my father would receive letters from the principal so I continued to attend to not be punished, but was barely making a grade point average. At 17 I had enough and ran away, this time for good. That's how I ended up in Tokyo and ever since I met Enishi I've never gone back to Kyoto."

"You are from Kyoto?" Misao asked surprised.

"Aa, but I won't ever return. When I met Enishi, he showed me the ways of making a fast buck and he made it sound so great that so I agreed to give it a shot. One night when I was nearly ready for action, I took some drugs, got a woman and we had sex. She was probably twice my age and when it was all over and she had left, I threw up. Being 17 and thrown into such a life really took its toll on me. Too much partying and too many drugs filled up my system that I was constantly overdosing. In the end, probably when I was 18 or 19 I had enough and went dead cold on drugs. It was one of the worst times of my life, but Enishi got me through it, he always got me through some sort of dilemma I had gotten myself into, whether it was overdosing or being chased by the cops."

"He must really care about you."

"I was the new comer and seriously over time, because of my young boyish looks, it surrounded him with women and getting women meant getting laid and getting laid meant getting shitloads of money. Enishi lives for money, but as my clientele grew, prostitution started dwindling for me. It was just women after women and then them leaving and me feeling completely empty. Nothing ever changed and every woman became another paycheck and just another lay. It wasn't until one rainy night that I noticed another guy around our area and found out that he was an entertainer, a gigolo in fact. I asked Enishi questions about it and when he explained it all I felt I could do exactly that. So I stopped the sex and became the gigolo. Of course I always got the 'lets have sex' by the women but I had the choice to say no because I was the gigolo and I remember always being stone cold in reminding them that if they wanted a fuck I was not there guy. And that pretty much leads me up to now."

"Aoshi?" Misao voiced after a long silence between them.

"Hai?"

"You've really had it rough." Misao turned to face Aoshi fully even though his back was still to her and she watched him shrug.

"One cannot drown in sorrows. One can talk about them, but one shouldn't drown within them. I must continue on with life and I did just that and though I'm not in the most perfect of worlds at earning a living, at least in some respects I can say that I was proud of myself for ever making a depressed woman smile and feel alive again. I made them feel important and it changed their lives or so they said. I know I never started life out great and that I never really did fix it in the end, but at least I'm alive. There were so many times I could have just ended it, but my mother always told me to be strong. So with her words in mind I keep doing just that, as that's all I can do for now."

"I'm sorry Aoshi." Aoshi jerked his head up and took note that a wet and _very_ naked Misao was kneeling in front of him now. "I'm sorry you weren't loved enough." His eyes had widened slightly as Misao leaned forward and pulled him into a comforting hug. She was, Misao was crying for him! Instantly his arms went around the petite woman and he placed his head into the crook of her neck.

"You are crying for me Misao. You are too kind. What I can't understand is why you continue to let me stay with you. You know who I am, but you don't seem disgusted with it at all. Why is that?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, but when I met you there was just something about you that fascinated me and so I invited you back here. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I'm glad that you're here with me." Aoshi sighed lightly as his arms tightened even more around Misao. He heard a giggle escape her lips as she brushed hers against his cheek as she spoke once more. "And besides you've got this convincing sexual chemistry that just triggers my senses to want you." Aoshi chuckled lightly at her words, and pulled away to gaze heatedly at Misao's flushed body.

He shifted positions, pulling Misao with him as he leaned his back against the cold-fogged screen. She sat in his lap, hip and thigh feeling the hardness of him but all he did was continue to hug her while his lips explored the warm skin on the side of her neck. At the shiver Misao let slip through her body Aoshi's lips trailed a bunch of kisses and licks to her mouth before plunging his tongue inside and making Misao respond to his actions.

"Do you want me Misao?" Aoshi questioned as his hand went up to her chest. He never got a response as Misao continued to whimper softly within his grasp, having taken her lips in another kiss. Pulling away from her swollen kissable lips Aoshi placed Misao's back against the tiled floor making her shiver at its coldness. His eyes locked with hers as he leaned over, warm water spraying all over his back and shooting off to hit the glass or the tiles. His hand began to caress her flushed skin, while experienced lips toyed with hers. Aoshi rose to his knees; lips travelling a path down Misao's trim stomach to place shallow kisses against each hip and her thighs. She squirmed impatiently under him and snapped her eyes open at feeling no contact at all.

"Aoshi? Whaaaaaaaaaaaat…" Misao screeched out in sheer delight as Aoshi played with her. Groaning and grinding was all Misao could do at the moment as she thrust one arm above her head as it slapped against the tiled wall while her other was slapped over her mouth trying to keep in her moans of pleasure. It was taken away however as moist lips captured hers in a heated kiss. Misao didn't have the energy to kiss back and instead enjoyed all her senses coming together as one as she basked in the feel of lips, teeth, tongue and fingers working her body perfectly.

"Show me your passion." Aoshi huskily voiced against her ear before pulling slightly away and watched on in fascination as Misao trembled and convulsed beneath him. "Breathe Misao…" Aoshi voiced once more, a hint of laughter and cockiness within his voice as he now lay heavily over her. However Misao didn't seem to mind and in fact wrapped her arms around his shoulders, heavy breaths being exhaled and inhaled at his neck.

"You never…" Misao needn't finish as Aoshi knew what she was getting at. He shook his head and then lifted himself and Misao up only to lean back against the stall door once more.

"We have no protection in here Misao and I wanted to give you something for listening to me earlier. Also I wanted to see what you looked like climaxing during the day." Misao never responded to him and just continued to melt and relax within his embrace.

In a matter of days this would all be over soon and he'd be back to his life and she back to hers. He would be here in Tokyo and she in Kyoto.

Why did that seem so wrong to her?

Xx To be continued xX


	10. Chapter 10

****

Pretty Man

"I still find it strange that you and Megumi are related." Misao voiced as she leaned against the bathtub while scooping water over the body leaning against her at this very moment.

"Aa…"

"And the fact that she is my friend too. I mean, how small is this world."

"Aa…"

"I wonder what my close friends would think if I said I was sexually active with a gigolo. They'd probably be completely disgusted and would pity me."

"Aa…" At the third repetitive answer Misao scrunched her eyebrows as she sat up a bit to look down at the tall man slumped against her.

"Aoshi, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Misao's voice grew annoyed as she awaited his answer.

"Aa…" Shaking her head Misao sat up properly in the bubbled water and clenched her hands onto Aoshi's shoulders as she pushed him hard under the water. It wasn't long before he came up spluttering and with bubble residue rushing down his face and chest. Half turning to the now scowling young woman Aoshi began to wipe himself off of bubbles before finally joining the conversation.

"Is something wrong Misao?"

"Of course there is! You aren't listening to a word I have said for the last five minutes!" Misao snapped her mouth shut when she heard a small chuckle escape the man bathing with her. "Oh and what's so funny?" Misao gasped in surprise as with quick movements Aoshi had fully turned around to face her and leaned forward to catch her under the armpits and pull her into him as he held her lightly against his warm smooth skin.

"Let me give you a scenario Misao-_sama_." Aoshi quirked his lips as she growled lightly at the 'sama' but all was forgotten as he lifted her up to straddle his thighs properly and never once took his smouldering eyes from hers.

"I'm in a bath, leaning against a pretty woman who by the way is very naked and one cannot help but notice and feel that their back is being tightly pressed to supple breasts while trying not to pay attention to the hand that is casually stroking their chest. Now Misao-_sama_ what man in their right mind could answer any questions when seriously all they are thinking about is wishing to jump the very woman right in the bath." Misao flushed at his words before her lips were captured in a sensual kiss. Misao half responded as she was still rolling his perverted explanation around in her mind. Finally resting her palms against Aoshi's chest Misao pushed on it lightly so she could break the heated kiss.

"Do all men have to think of sex?" Misao watched the perplexed look quickly cross over Aoshi's face before he turned those hazy eyes back to her.

"In my ex-profession very much so and in a gigolo it really depends on the customer."

"Is that right?"

"Aa, after all you have absolutely no idea what I want to do with you right now." Watching those once pale cheeks flush red made Aoshi quirk his lips into a satisfied smirk. Misao felt herself being detached from the gorgeous naked man as he stood up once more and exited the bath.

"Lets go Misao-sama."

"G-Go? Go where?" Misao muttered from the tub trying to get her blood pressure down.

"Shopping of course. It's my turn to take you out."

"O-Oh…" Ocean blue orbs widened as Aoshi shuffled back over to the tub in a robe once more and lifted her easily up and into his embrace. Misao's legs instantly locked around his waist.

"Why Misao-sama, were you thinking perverted thoughts just now?" Scowling at his words Misao ducked her head away from mock-surprised eyes and rested her chin against Aoshi's shoulder. Not deciding to tease her any longer Aoshi left the bathroom with Misao still within his arms as he carried her shivering body towards the bedroom.

"You know you could have dried me off…" Misao muttered before feeling her back press against the mattress and a heavy body lean over her own. She opened her eyes to see the tilted face of Aoshi quietly looking down at her.

"I could have, but then I wouldn't be able to just wipe you dry with my robe."

"What do you me-…OHHHHHH!" Misao moaned out as the material of the robe and Aoshi's hand fluttered down to her chest.

"Tell me…something?" Misao gasped as she arched her back to encourage the massage that was currently happening.

"Aa…?" Aoshi murmured while nibbling lightly at Misao's pearly neck.

"Am I…a…a…woman…you'd…naturally…go for?" Aoshi lifted up at Misao's stuttering question and stopped groping. Blue eyes snapped open to gaze up at him as Aoshi lifted his hand to brush fingers down her cheek.

"No…you're not." Misao wanted Aoshi to elaborate on that but his lips occupied her own as he sent her into another shaking frenzy. Slender legs dropped from around Aoshi's waist as he rolled off of the panting Misao.

"I don't know why I'm with you either Misao, but there is something about you that has drawn me to you. And you get bonus points for being quite the responsive woman too." Aoshi got a light smack on his chest for that comment and watched as Misao sat up to look down at his lightly smiling form.

"You should smile more often."

"Why?"

"Because you look beautiful doing it."

"Shouldn't it be handsome?" Aoshi questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think its wrong to refer to a man as being beautiful, because in truth that's what you are to me. We met so suddenly and you'll leave suddenly too, but I will always have memories and my memories of you will be beautiful." Aoshi had no idea what to say to that, but observed Misao's lips slowly descend to his before she caught something else within her grasp and he let out a choked groan.

"Now should I repay you?" Aoshi couldn't help the shiver that raked his body as he quickly sat up on the bed and wrapped Misao in a tight embrace, his head burrowing into her scented hair.

"A-Aoshi, is something wrong?" Misao was shocked by the sudden display of emotion that had shot through the man currently holding her like a lifeline. She had quickly stopped her small stroking and threw her arms around his shoulders, one hand around his neck while the other glided slender fingers through the soft strands of his hair.

"Iie…" Came the muffled reply and although Misao was not happy with that as an answer she thought it best to change the subject.

"Aoshi…I…"

"Will you allow me to take you out tonight?" Aoshi interrupted whatever it was Misao was going to say and finally pulled away from her.

"Where are we going?"

"How about I show you a couple of places I like to visit." At the small frown on Misao's face Aoshi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't panic Misao, it won't be some brothel or anything."

"Okay, so when do we go?" Misao watched as Aoshi got off the bed and undid the robe, large ocean blue eyes watching it flutter to the floor before observing as Aoshi stepped into some boxer briefs and then into his customary black leather pants. "I don't think I qualify in the dress department for wherever we are going tonight." Misao muttered while she moved to the other side of the room to place on a lilac set of lingerie.

"Just put something on that's easy to get off because we'll be heading to a store to get you suitable clothing for where we are going tonight."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this…" Misao muttered as she stepped into a long black skirt and then turned around to get a nice view of Aoshi's shapely buttocks in leather as he was bent over sifting through some bags looking for a shirt. While Misao continued to eye him she placed on a red button down shirt that fell to her hips. Her eyes widened slightly when she watched him pull out a leather shirt to match his pants and buttoned up three of the buttons. One was left open to reveal part of his hard abdomen muscles while the top two were left open to reveal his chest.

"I did your shopping spree, now you can at least buy something from this store. So shall we go?" Aoshi questioned but never did wait for an answer as he placed his hand at the small of Misao's back and guided her out of the bedroom and towards the strap shoes that lay in the lounge room.

"Do you need to bring anything?"

"Well a purse would be nice."

"Bad idea in this area. If you want to bring any credit cards just give them to me and I'll hold onto them. We are heading, well to the slums of Tokyo really."

"Oh great…" Misao muttered non-to pleased at the idea as she was ushered out of the penthouse and towards the lifts.

Xx Outside Hiko Royal Suites xX

"Why are we waving down a taxi? I'm sure that Yahiko-san can take us anywhere we want."

"Believe me Misao, you don't want anyone knowing where we are going." Misao bit her bottom lip lightly as Aoshi finally got a cab and opened the door ushering her inside. He sat in the back with her and mumbled an address Misao hadn't even heard of to the driver.

Xx Down a back alley xX

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Misao whispered to Aoshi while glancing down at the ground trying to not step in any garbage. Aoshi was holding her hand, helping to guide her, but stopped when he heard her squeak and clutch his arm.

"What's wrong now?"

"I think I saw a rat!"

"Misao we are in an alley remember?" She fumed up at the quietly chuckling man and then sighed as he picked her up bridal style and kept walking to the door with the bright pink flashing sign.

"We are going in there?" Misao whispered while secretly liking the fact that he was carrying her.

"Aa…" Aoshi placed his back against the door and pushed on it as it swung open. A small bell chimed as Aoshi placed Misao back on her feet. It wasn't long before a curtain moved as a woman in her early thirties came out into the main area of the shop and smiled at the man.

"Ah Shinomori-san, it has been some time." She came over giving the silent man a quick hug before pulling away to stare questioningly at Misao.

"I see you have scored yourself a fine little woman ne Shinomori-san?" She cackled lightly at the flush rushing to Misao's cheeks, but Aoshi cleared his throat and then introduced them.

"Sae-san, this is Maki." Ocean blue eyes roamed to green-grey as Aoshi winked at her before they were pushed through the curtains and headed down the hallway. "She requires some alternate clothing. Can you help?" Aoshi spoke as he stopped at another door.

"You came to the right place Shinomori-san." Pushing the door open, Misao's eyes grew wide at the range of "alternate" clothing as Aoshi had called it. The place was lined with leather. Shirts, skirts, trousers, tube tops, you name it, it was in this store.

"Take your time and you know where the change room is." The two of them were left alone as Aoshi sifted through a rack that held leather trench coats.

"Alternate clothing huh?" Misao grumbled while moving a hand over some vests.

"Natural to me, alternate to you. Just pick something and try it on. You never know you might like it."

"Fine, so where is the change room?"

"Right here my dear." Aoshi remarked as he turned to face Misao and pointed out the entire room. She scowled lightly, but watched the six-foot tall man cross his arms over his chest and making the leather shirt he wore rise slightly.

"You can't seriously be shy Misao. It's not like I haven't seen you before." While Aoshi held a small grin he watched as Misao checked for sizes and then pulled off a leather mini dress. While Aoshi silently watched, absently thinking that this was his first strip show, he then quietly moved over to Misao who was having trouble doing up the zip. His warm hands fluttered down her spine before pulling up the zip.

"It looks very good." Aoshi purred into Misao's ear making her shiver before she turned around to give him the full view of the outfit.

"This is just the first of many I can choose from. Don't think that you'll be seeing me in this!" Aoshi frowned at her words while pulling her closer, the sound of leather against leather was quite erotic.

"Oh and why not my dear?"

"Cause if I bend over everyone would see my butt that's why!"

"Not if I'm right behind you." Misao shuddered lightly before pulling away.

"You just get back to your trench coats and don't bother me."

"You are no fun at all." Aoshi remarked before swatting Misao's butt and then walking off.

Xx Fifteen Minutes Later xX

"I've got it!" Misao chimed happily. Aoshi held a trench coat in his arms, but it immediately dropped to the floor as one leather clad slender leg shyly moved out from the clothes rake that was blocking Aoshi from seeing her fully. It slid sensually up and down some other leather, but it wasn't long before the rest of Misao joined it. She was dressed in her strap shoes, tight leather pants and a tube top which showed off her mid section to all those who would appreciate it, namely Aoshi.

"So the verdict is?" Ocean blue eyes sparkled as she stared into Aoshi's face and noticed the parted lips, but what was more noticeable was his tongue moving over his bottom lip. Misao _really_ wanted to know what he was thinking now.

"Something's missing." Aoshi remarked quickly as he shook off his stunned behaviour and then moved to a cupboard in the far back corner and pulled something out. He headed towards her, making Misao slightly nervous as he held the objet behind his back before clasping it around her neck. When Misao glanced in the mirror she had to do a double take. Her entire outfit was leather and the choker held a fake diamond in the middle of it to give her dark outfit some colour.

"One more thing." Aoshi held up another fake diamond and bent down, Misao looking down at him as he kneeled before her and fixed the stone into her belly button. She shuddered as Aoshi placed a kiss over it, warm wet lips caressing her suddenly cold skin and then he crawled up her form to tower over her, but captured her lips in yet another passionate kiss.

"Now you're ready to party." Aoshi mumbled against Misao's plum coloured lips and then pulled away as he picked up the trench coat and headed out of the door and back down the hallway from where they had originally come from.

"Wow, what a change Maki-san."

"Um, thanks…" Misao placed on an awkward smile before watching Aoshi sign something and then they were out the door. Once more Aoshi picked up the willing Misao and carried her back into the brightly-lit street.

"Aoshi, why did you introduce me as Maki?"

"Do you want people like that knowing your real name?"

"Well, okay I get where you're going with this." Misao muttered before steadying herself back on her feet and straightening her tube top. Clasping her hand with Aoshi's he headed down the street with her in step with him.

"Oh, before we head inside if you hear anyone call me 'Stud' just go along with it."

"Stud?" Misao questioned with a light smile on her lips. She could think of better names then that.

"I used to wear one of those studded dog collar's when I first started in this business so it stuck with me."

"Alright, Stud…" Misao huskily voiced while moving her right hand over his buttocks.

"Now your just getting kinky…and I can't exactly repay you back in that trash pile as that would be too harsh of me." Misao poked her tongue out as they headed into a nightclub. She eyed the people waiting to get inside and finally realised why Aoshi had placed her in leather. _Everyone_ was wearing it and this included the scantly clad waitresses.

"Yo Kuro, two tequila shots straight up."

"You got it Stud." Misao couldn't help but laugh lightly at hearing a guy voicing that to Aoshi, but coughed lightly as green-grey eyes were narrowed in her direction. She placed on an innocent look before taking one of the shots and downing it in seconds. Aoshi followed suit before placing down the glass.

"Kuro, where's Enishi at?"

"Upstairs…" Kuro yelled and Aoshi turned to see the familiar white suited Enishi upstairs and surrounded by women.

"Watch over her for me." Aoshi received a nod from Kuro. "Stay here." Aoshi remarked and Misao reluctantly let go of his hand as she watched him take the stairs two at a time, making his way to the second floor of the club.

"Want another Miss?"

"Sure and the name's Maki." Misao remarked and then sat at the bar downing another tequila shot. This one burned her throat more then the first and she coughed lightly.

"Not used to them huh?" Misao shrugged as she pointed for another shot and did it all over again. Kuro the bartender just shook his head.

# Upstairs #

Aoshi rounded the staircase and what he saw made his blood boil. There was Enishi snorting up some 'powder' from the drinks' table.

"You fucking bastard!" Aoshi yelled in a not so Aoshi way and in seconds he had gripped Enishi by his clothing and placed him half over the railing.

"Oi chill out man!" Another one of Enishi's useless and drugged fucked friends voiced as he pulled Aoshi away from Enishi whom then straightened himself out.

"Is this what my fucking money paid for? Our rent money went to fucking drugs!" Aoshi balled up his fist and slammed it straight into Enishi's face.

"Hey man I just needed a pick me up! Fucking Kanryuu was all over me yesterday about rent and…"

"That's why I gave you the money Enishi. To pay the prick and get him off _your_ back!" Aoshi took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself as he once more headed for the silver-white haired man leaning against the railing. Once more Aoshi fisted his hands into Enishi's clothing but only bowed his head.

"You said you were giving that shit up."

"What can I say, I'm hopeless at giving up something I depend upon."

"Enishi…"

"Shut up Aoshi, I don't need this shit from you!" Turquoise eyes flashed as Enishi pushed Aoshi away from himself.

"I'm your friend." Aoshi remarked as his eyes narrowed at the dazed look in Enishi's eyes. The drugs were kicking in.

"What the hell are you doing here Aoshi?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"What the fuck for? I'm a big boy; I don't need your help. And furthermore you should have never gotten into this line of work. You can't hack it anymore can you? I knew you were not cut out for this."

"What?"

"Did you fuck her?" Silence between them filled the air while loud music blasted through the nightclub from below.

"That does not concern you." Aoshi grounded out through gritted teeth.

"You did didn't you? Shit she must be good if you're sticking around for longer then a few hours. Do you even realise what you've done?" Aoshi continued to glare at his friend, who was walking towards him and swaying slightly.

"You broke your rule and turned her into a slut." Aoshi's fist once more cracked over Enishi's face as he smacked him to the ground.

"She is _not_ a slut!" Aoshi defended Misao who had no idea what was happening upstairs as she was talking to the bartender.

"Just look at yourself Aoshi, you got it bad for her. Face the facts pal, when your little stint with her is over, can you really go back to other women."

"Of course!" Aoshi remarked while watching Enishi rise to his feet. He wiped blood from his lip and was now gaining a black eye.

"Just look at yourself Aoshi, you're fucking pathetic." With that Enishi was helped by his women as they headed downstairs and towards some back rooms.

Aoshi remained upstairs, wiping the blood on his knuckles against his leather pants before leaning over the railing to see Misao. She had turned on the stool to look up at where he was heading and glanced straight into his semi hidden eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, but she wasn't drunk as she stood from the stool and waited for Aoshi to come down. He did just that and waltzed straight towards her and pulled her out of the club.

"Aoshi what's the matter?"

"I should have never brought you here." He remarked before flagging a cab down instantly and pushed Misao inside. Giving the driver their destination Aoshi remained silent and continuously stared out the window with narrowed eyes while ocean blue orbs were focused on his turned form.

Xx Hiko Royal Suites – Penthouse xX

"Aoshi what is going on? What happened up there? Will you just stop pacing the floor and tell me?" Misao remarked worriedly as she sat on the bed watching Aoshi curse to himself. Her throat clogged up and her eyes grew wide when feral eyes turned in her direction and before Misao could do anything Aoshi ravished her.

"W-wait…Aoshi…I…ARGH!" Misao shrieked out as before she knew it he was inside her once more. Tears sprung to her eyes at the dry connection between them. It wasn't long before Aoshi froze above Misao, his cheek against hers and felt the dampness of it. Quickly rolling off of Misao and far away from her as he now sat on the ground (while adjusting himself back into his boxer briefs and leather pants) he slumped forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Fucking pathetic…" Aoshi remarked quietly to himself while Misao lay curled on the bed and turned away from him. His heart began to ache at the choked sounds she was making as Misao desperately tried to hold in her sobs but couldn't.

"What have I done?" Aoshi muttered before getting up and leaving the bedroom in a mad hurry to head for the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him. He crumbled to the floor near the toilet bowl and promptly vomited.

Xx To be continued xX


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty Man**

The sound of the toilet flushing startled Aoshi from his sleep as he was sprawled on the tiled floor of the bathroom in his leather attire from last night. His eyes moved about the place as he rolled onto his back only to come face to face with concerned ocean blue eyes. Just staring up at them Aoshi began to remember what _he_ had done to her last night and it made him cringe and turn from Misao's gaze.

"How do you feel?" Her soft voice questioned him lightly as worry was evident in her voice. Aoshi himself felt like blanching at the way she acted, as though he hadn't just taken her partially by force last night.

"Aoshi?" She called once more and this time he sat up, his back now facing her. "Please, say something?" He felt sick to his stomach just listening to her voice and rose to his full height while staring down at her crouched form on the tiled floor. She had bags under her eyes, obviously having not slept well, but even in this disheveled state he still thought she was…

"I have to go." Aoshi abruptly voiced as he broke free from thoughts about Misao and once more turned his eyes away from her. She had stood up as well, one of her hands wrapping around his wrist holding him lightly in place so he wasn't able to leave without looking down at her and gaze down at her he did. His lips turned into a deeper frown when he noticed her robe was open to him and showing off her smooth pearly skin as though it were calling out to be touched.

"Where are you going?" Misao felt her voice hitch in her throat. She had thought about what had occurred last night and though it had hurt she knew something was terribly wrong with her new companion. As soon as he came back from seeing his acquaintance Enishi he had turned cold and distant. It was like he was troubled, but couldn't tell her about it and the only thought that was brought to his clouded mind was to escape reality through passion. He had tried doing so, but she had resisted in shock and surprise and now at this very moment because of what he had done, the tall mysterious man couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"To think…" Was all Aoshi voiced before breaking from Misao's weak clutches and then hurriedly walked out of the bathroom. He knew watery ocean blue eyes were watching him as he made a hasty retreat to the front door. Once Misao heard the door close with a defiant echo she crumbled to the floor and leaned against the doorway.

"Why won't you be truthful with me?" Misao whispered brokenly and then brushed a lone tear that fell down her cheek away. She had felt shocked at noticing herself crying because of him leaving and not knowing where he would be or whether he'd come back. However, the phone ringing startled her out of her pained sorrow as she drew herself to shaky feet and padded softly over towards her desk and picked it up.

_'Ohayoo Makimachi-san'_

"Oh, good morning Omasu…" Misao quickly dabbed at her eyes trying to gain back her usual professional but still slightly genki attitude.

_'Makimachi-san, is everything alright?'_

"Just a little under the weather is all. Would you send all reports through email to me and only emergency phone calls are transferred to my mobile alright?"

_'Of course Makimachi-san.__ I shall cancel your appointments and reschedule them in two days time alright?'_

"That should be fine. Thank you Omasu." Misao listened to the woman for a little bit more about getting some more rest and not to stress over work too much. As Misao heard the engaged signal she chuckled lightly almost pathetically to herself because it wasn't stress on work and in fact all about the gigolo Aoshi. Misao sighed trying to get herself to snap out of her unusual behaviour and sat up in the chair and then proceeded to slap both her cheeks.

"It's time to work!" She yelled loudly before turning on her laptop, drawing her robe more tightly closed around her form and as usual began to drown out her emotional problems in her work.

Xx Elsewhere… xX

A lone figure dressed in leather moved up the rickety stairs in the old apartment building as he headed not for his room, but the room of the man he once looked up to for guidance in everything. Pushing the always unlocked door open Aoshi headed inside the dully lit room and sat himself down on the chair right beside the occupied single bed.

"Oi Enishi, are you awake?" He muttered and watched the blankets on the bed move as the bruised figure turned to face him, one eye blinking open while the other remained closed having been punched yesterday and was now swollen closed. Aoshi opened up the plastic shopping bag he had brought with him and pulled out a packet of aspirin and a bottle of water and placed it on the small set of draws besides the bed. Not only that he pulled out an ice pack and searched Enishi's pig sty of a room and found a thin cloth to wrap it in before placing it over the black eye. Enishi flinched at the coldness.

"Sorry I hit you." Aoshi voiced with no emotion whatsoever and observed as Enishi sat up in the bed, hand still holding the ice pack to his eye while he fiddled with the packet of aspirin. It wasn't long before tanned hands took the box and opened it up before popping out two tablets and placed them back into Enishi's open palm.

"No you're not, but thanks anyway." Aoshi's lips quirked at Enishi's remark and he placed his elbows on his knees and lent forward while his hands cupped his face as he silently bowed his head deep in thought.

"Why are you here?" Enishi questioned not in the least bit mad at Aoshi for the black eye and split lip.

"I always remember coming to you if I had problems before, but now…"

"Now you realize you need to sort them out yourself?" Enishi finished off and watched Aoshi silently nod in affirmation.

"When I first met you, you were just a kid, a naïve stupid kid, but now you're just a stupid man." There was a low chuckle from Aoshi as he lifted his eyes to capture turquoise ones.

"Thanks…"

"I mean it Aoshi. You've got to decide now and I mean now before it's too late as to whether this line of work is really for you or not. Clearly what I said, though I'm still hazy on what it exactly was, had an extreme effect on you to do this to me."

"Did I truly turn her into a slut Enishi?" Just staring into those green-grey eyes, sometimes Enishi had to wonder whether Aoshi had truly aged in all these eyes. Certain looks would always bring him back to the young troubled boy that he had met on a dark cold night. These days Aoshi hid emotions quite well, but having known him and helped raise him for so many years meant Enishi caught several flickers in the eyes knowing the man was troubled.

"So you slept with her then?"

"Aa…"

"She enjoyed it?"

"Aa…"

"You enjoyed it?"

"Aa…"

"Has it happened again?"

"Iie, I've just pleasured her a couple of times without release myself, but last night…" Aoshi dropped off as the image of Misao's crying face struck him into silence once more.

"Because of our little chat, you got angry and wanted to forget through her right?" Enishi really could read Aoshi like an open book sometimes. He watched Aoshi cringe at his words which was enough to warrant a 'yes'. After a bout of silence, he finally spoke.

"When I first met her she looked so alone, so sad that when I stared into her eyes, her loneliness that seeped through those deep pools drew me in and for that I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay and help her realize that sadness wasn't meant for a person like her. When she asked me to join her, it was only to be with her in her penthouse so that if I made a noise or I spoke, she could forget the memory of always being alone. She never wanted sex with me, she wanted a companion. I never had that with any woman Enishi."

"You like her don't you?" Startled orbs gazed into blinking turquoise. Enishi watched as Aoshi lowered his eyes once more, staring down at the brown carpet in the room.

"I've entertained so many that even though I said I would not sleep with any woman unless I wanted to, they still continued to ask me. No matter what I did as their entertainer for that day it would always come back to 'let's have sex' and I hated that. She was the first one that didn't want me for that and she was the first one I felt I would go insane if I did not have."

"Did she give you consent?"

"Aa…"

"Did she ask about payment?" Enishi's scrutinizing eyes watched Aoshi's shoulders tense.

"Aa…"

"And your answer?" Aoshi tilted his head remembering back to when Misao had asked him in the bath the very next morning.

_"That moment I will keep with me for always and no payment will ever sum up to what I felt by being with you last night."_

"I see…" Enishi muttered as Aoshi never voiced an answer and only reminisced.

"So what do I do?" Aoshi finally broke the silence between them and observed as Enishi got out of bed and headed for his clothing for the day.

"That is for you to decide." There was an almost inaudible growl from Aoshi's throat which made Enishi chuckle.

"You my friend are seriously in need of a deep think within yourself. I want you to go for a walk, clear your mind of all thoughts on that little lady and seriously decide whether this life is for you. In truth you never chose it, I chose it for you so I want you to ask yourself one question. Do you think you could ever see yourself doing something other then this?"

"I'm not sure…" Aoshi honestly replied having never truly thought on the matter of ever being anything different.

"I chose this life for me Aoshi and I love it. You on the other hand never truly chose it and never truly denied it either. We are very different you and I, but you still need to think on why you are here in this place. I do it purely for fun and pleasure whereas you have made it purely business. Can you honestly say that there has been a time in your life here that you felt inclined to please a woman more then you had ever pleased one before?"

"Of course…"

"Besides the little lady you are shacked up with?" Enishi quirked his lips at Aoshi's silent response and pulled on a black shirt and tucked it into his white trousers. "Never one to be played with and never one to play another's, ah such a good kind heart indeed."

"What?" Aoshi questioned and watched as Enishi shook his head.

"Nothing Aoshi, I'm just talking to myself." Narrowed green-grey eyes moved about the room following Enishi's every move as the tall man shuffled back to the bed to sit down and place on his shoes. "What are you still doing here my friend?" Aoshi did nothing but blink at Enishi's words. "Wouldn't the little lady be worried about where you are?" He questioned him once more and watched Aoshi stand up and head for the door.

"Hey Enishi…?"

"Mm?" Enishi muttered while lacing up a boot even though his head was turned to Aoshi's direction as he stood with his hand on the doorknob.

"I am sorry." Sorry could mean a lot of things with the amount of fights and arguments these two had over the years, but because they had known each other for so long explanations on the sorry were not necessary.

"I know, now get out of here." There was the briefest of waves as Aoshi darted out of the room, down the stairs and haltered before stepping out of the main doors as he looked up into the sky. Dark clouds loomed above but that still would not stop him from heading back to where he had left a very confused and hurt Misao.

Xx Back in the Penthouse xX

A loud clad of thunder jolted Misao from her desk as she sat abruptly up in the chair having fallen asleep against her reports. Her eyes quickly roamed to the balcony door which still had the curtains drawn open as she stared up into the darkened sky and watched lightening flicker through the clouds.

"Will this bring happiness or sadness?" Misao questioned herself as hours had passed by and yet she was still alone in the penthouse. It was raining the day she had received the phone call that her Jiya had died and now, now it was raining again and Aoshi had not returned.

Not wishing to think of her dear Jiya, Misao picked up the phone to order some room service, her stomach having reminded her that she had not eaten for quite some time now. After ordering food she was told that there had been an influx of guests and a downfall in staff and was told that her meals would be 30-40 minutes away. Misao didn't mind and bid the employee a good afternoon and headed for the bathroom to freshen herself up.

Xx Half an hour later… xX

Misao was just toweling her hair dry, or trying to for the fact it was so long and thick when she heard a knock on the door and a soft voice call out 'room service'. Getting up from the floor in her most casual outfit yet, a pair of track pants and a sweater, as she headed for the front door. The penthouse had gotten a lot chiller, but only for the fact that Misao had the balcony door open. Even though the rain triggered off a terribly sad memory for her, she still loved the smell of it.

Misao partially opened the door and was surprised to see Kenshin Himura, the manager, standing at her door with a tray of food held expertly in his right hand.

"Himura-san I never knew you were…"

"Iie Makimachi-san…" Kenshin interrupted Misao's small rant as he knew exactly what she was going to say. He smiled at the messy haired business woman and continued on with explaining himself. "Because we are so under staffed with this flu going around I needed to help out for a moment. I was heading up here anyway and so I brought up your order. Also…"

"Also…?" Misao repeated with a bit of confusion before Kenshin's sweet smile increased as he placed out his left hand.

"I found this pacing outside the lobby entrance." Misao opened the door more and poked her head to turn it to the right and blinked her eyes widely up at the drenched figure standing there like a statue.

"A-Aoshi!" She stuttered in surprise and watched his green-grey eyes flicker from hers once more as he turned his head away. At the awkward silence between all three of them Kenshin cleared his throat before handing Misao the tray.

"Well I shall leave you to it then." Turning away, red hair flicking over his shoulder, the short feminine man headed back for the lifts where one was waiting to take him back to the lobby.

Still staring up at the silent man, Misao quickly placed the tray on the table near the door and reached out to the soaking Aoshi.

"I'm sorry." She froze in grabbing his hand as she heard that low whisper of an apology and felt her lips twitch lightly. Instantly her warmer hand grabbed his bitterly cold one as she dragged him into the penthouse and closed the door.

"You should go take a shower before you freeze to death." At her persistent words Aoshi did as she asked him and headed off not even noticing the smile that was slowly growing on her features.

Xx Another twenty minutes pass… xX

Misao heard the click on the bathroom door and watched a drier and more refreshed Aoshi step out and back into the lounge and living area. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt. They sagged against his strong physique, maybe a size too big for his usual build, but even so he was still good to look at.

Misao herself had been kneeling at the coffee table as several dishes of soup, tempura, noodles and sushi sat atop it. She noticed that Aoshi's long bangs were drawn over his eyes as droplets of water fell to the towel around his shoulders.

"Come here…" She had voiced and watched as Aoshi abided to her request. Long legs brought him to the kneeling Misao as he descended to the floor and sat cross-legged in front of her but with his eyes still facing the carpet.

"You'll get sick if you don't dry your hair." Misao muttered very much in a motherly way Aoshi had never heard before and felt her hands take the towel from around his shoulders as she sat up on her knees and brushed it through his unruly drenched hair.

The silence drawled on as Aoshi had closed his eyes at the movement of Misao's hands guiding the towel through his strands of hair.

"When I was 18 my grandfather and I had the biggest argument we had ever had. I left stubbornly not forgiving his decisions of what he wanted me to do with my life, but after some time I thought it was time to grow up and take responsibility. Unfortunately I was unable to tell him sorry because a couple of days beforehand I had received a call on my mobile, which I had been ignoring at the time, telling me he had died. That night it had been raining just as hard as it is now. I hated myself for so long because I thought I had killed Jiya, but I hated the rain even more since it is still a constant reminder that he is gone. He was all I had left and when he died, I was alone." Aoshi opened his eyes as Misao had stopped brushing the towel over his hair and instead pulled it away and placed it in her lap. "I had wondered whether this rain would bring me happiness or sadness and today I'm so glad that I do not hate the rain in Tokyo because…"

"Because why?" Aoshi voiced in his deep sultry voice, eyes still on the carpet beneath him.

"You came back to me." Snapping his eyes up at Misao, Aoshi came face to face with a bright smile donning her lips even though a couple of tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Thank you Aoshi…" His eyes had widened in surprise and shock at her words and though her ocean pools were sparkling with unshed tears they had this glow of happiness flickering within them.

Aoshi leaned forward and placed his forehead against Misao's left shoulder observing as she had not stiffened at his close proximity. After his chat with Enishi and the slow walk back to the penthouse in the pouring rain he had thought long and hard on what he truly wanted to say to her, but when he gazed upon her looking so adorable and vulnerable the words were lost to him.

"If you want to, you can hold me." Misao whispered to Aoshi and her smile grew soft when she watched his arms lift up and move around her petite form as he crushed her into his now warmer body, making her sit in his lap to do so. Aoshi's eyes were still closed as he pressed his head on top of Misao's while feeling her warm breath against his neck. Misao's arms moved around his shoulders to brush her delicate fingers through his hair in a gentle loving caress. He still couldn't fathom why he was this lucky at being able to be with her like this again and instead could do the only thing he knew she would like most at this point and time.

Aoshi began to pull away, hearing a small groan of disappointment escape Misao's throat as he did so, but continued on anyway. It wasn't long before he stared down into her hypnotising orbs, his hands cupping her pretty face so she could not break from their locked gaze and then…he smiled.

Xx To be continued xX


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretty Man**

"Arigatou, Misao…" Aoshi muttered with the smile still on his face. Without even knowing it she had lifted a weight he couldn't bare alone from his shoulders.

"You…you're smiling!" Misao had gasped softly, large sapphire eyes blinking owlishly up at the mesmerizing glow in Aoshi's features by a mere gentle smile.

"Because of you…" He softly remarked once more and then let go of Misao's face and hugged her once more. It felt so good to hold her close again that Aoshi's smile widened. Not too long ago he had felt like he was drowning in a pool of his own emotions, but the mere sight and touch of the young woman in his lap made him swim to the surface and show her just a little bit more of what he was like underneath his hard exterior. "Always because of you…" Aoshi lightly confessed again, his lips moving to caress Misao's forehead before he buried his nose into her damp hair.

Silence moved through the lounge room before Aoshi felt the shaking sensation of Misao's body and quickly pulled away. His eyes widened, his throat dried up as he observed tears spill down her cheeks.

"Misao, what…" Aoshi was unable to finish as moist salty lips kissed his own before Misao pulled away only to bury her head into his black shirt.

"Yokatta… I thought I was the only one. I thought only I felt this way when being around you." Misao hiccupped a couple of times before murmuring more confessions of her own. "I began to change, to open up more, to feel special again. Thank you for staying with me Aoshi." Hugging her silently to him, Aoshi felt relief wash over his body and instantly blurted out his first thoughts.

"Everything will be fine. I'll take care of you Misao."

"Eh?" Misao remarked as she pulled away from Aoshi, her hands lifting up to brush the remains of tears away as she tried to look at Aoshi whom in fact was now silently mortified at letting slip that confession. How stupid was he to say such a thing and at such a time when they both seemed so vulnerable. Aoshi bowed his head and turned it slightly away from Misao's view point. His long bangs covered his green eyes from view and he never noticed Misao catch her breath as a sudden heat flushed across his cheeks. He, the usually stoic and in control man, had become embarrassed in front of her. Aoshi would definitely never live such a moment down. The silence grew around them, but just rolling the words around in her head, Misao felt the beat of her heart quicken and desperately tried to get herself under control. It wasn't long before she lifted Aoshi's head up with both her hands.

"You sounded just like my Jiya." Misao whispered softly before pecking the blinking gigolo on the nose. "I've always wanted to hear someone say that, especially a male so then I would never forget the sound of such caring words."

"So, I'm like your grandfather then?" Aoshi felt his heart slow down to its normal thump against his ribcage as his nerves began to calm down. Misao did not respond to anything he truly confessed behind those words and for that he was thankful. It seemed she only wanted to remember her grandfather, but Aoshi was fine with that. Misao's laughter broke through his thoughts and even over the top of the rain as it began to slow down to a light shower.

"Nope, my Jiya was never this sexy!" And then it happened. Aoshi began to laugh, his eyes closing, his shoulders shaking and a small smirk forming on his mouth. Misao at this point was mesmerized by him at the hearty chuckle escaping his lips. It wasn't his low teasing one, but a proper chuckle that Misao felt her eyes brighten towards. She observed as Aoshi opened his eyes and watched her gulp down the lump in her throat. Just staring up at him she felt awestruck at the glint within those ice crystal green orbs. To her observation it seemed Aoshi was content and perhaps even happy!

"I should hope not or else I'd think you were pretty strange thinking your grandfather was sexy." Receiving a bop on the head for that comment, Misao once more hugged Aoshi as her arms wound around his upper chest. Their bodies molded together as the tension had fully broken. "Should we eat before the food goes cold?" Aoshi quietly voiced, not truly wanting Misao to leave his lap but when her stomach answered for her with a loud rumbling sound, he let her go. She was blushing and glaring down at her stomach, but Aoshi remained quiet and began dishing out the meals on the tray Himura had brought up earlier on.

A long silence, but not an uncomfortable one passed between Misao and Aoshi before she silently eyed her companion as he stood up with soup bowl in hand and walked to the balcony door. The rain was still falling while a breeze wafted through the penthouse. At the feel of the cool breeze and a gentle spray of light rain, Aoshi's eyes closed as he breathed in the pure scent.

"I love rain." Misao blinked silently at the back of Aoshi as he stood between the light of the penthouse and the darkness of the night. The brightness and darkness suited his character well. Misao noted the tone in Aoshi's voice as it seemed far away, but she knew he wanted to reach her with whatever he was to admit. "Every time the rain came I felt instant calmness within me for I knew that if I stood within it, drenched myself all over, there was no way that any bad sins I had created would affect me the next day. I always thought the rain washed away the dirt from everything while bringing along with it new life. Because of those thoughts, I felt that if I drowned myself within it, then all my dark thoughts, all my past and sometimes the present would disappear. I would always hope that when the next day came I would be forgiven and would get the chance to relive over and over again." Aoshi died off for a moment to collect his thoughts, but felt an unexpected shove to his back. He stumbled out onto the balcony and into the downpour, his soup bowl shattering to the concrete ground as he lost his grip on it. Aoshi's eyes bore back into Misao's as she had been the one to push him.

"So let's drown you in rain to release you of past worries. Let me help free you." Aoshi remained in his standing position, rain beating against his head, while droplets slid down his face and dropped off his chin, just like what was happening with Misao. He blinked numerous times, eyelashes spiking at the dewiness against them before watching as Misao stepped forward, her hands gripping the black long sleeved shirt before she slowly pulled it up and over his relenting upper body.

"Misao, what are you doing?" Aoshi softly replied as he stood shirtless on the penthouse balcony. The rain hit his once warm skin and instantly he began to get goosebumps, but his eyes would not break from Misao's.

"You wish to forget what happened last night? You wish to wash the sadness away right?" At feeling Aoshi tense and his eyes move away from hers, Misao smiled lightly before her hands rested against his hips. "Last night was definitely something I don't want to go through again, but I want you to hear me Aoshi and I mean really hear me, from my heart to yours. I don't understand what happened to you and I'd like to understand, but if you cannot tell me then that is alright as well. Instead I need for you to believe me when I say that I don't hate you." Aoshi took in a quick intake of air, head tilting to the sky to wash his face with rain. How good it felt to hear those words from Misao.

Aoshi finally dropped his chin down to his chest and opened his eyes at the feel of Misao pressed up against him. He couldn't describe the feeling that rushed through him at Misao's honest words and the fact she was now pressed against him, her slick wet body against his half clothed one. Though his heart eased at Misao's words, his mind was plagued with random thoughts as worry began to eat at him just as his lips parted.

"We should have never met." A tense body was now against his own as Aoshi observed Misao slowly pull away from him, a look of utter disbelief captured on her face. He had definitely surprised her with those words. She looked ready to cry or was she ready to slap him? Aoshi however, gave her no choice as he held her in place and quickly spoke once more. "That was my very thoughts after taking you by force. When I visited Enishi, he told me something that ate at my very soul and when we got back to the penthouse and I saw you, I turned back into what I had been from the very beginning…a prostitute."

"Aoshi…"

"Let me finish!" Misao's eyes grew soft at the strain that escaped Aoshi's lips. Whatever had happened it was going to come out whether Misao wanted to hear it or not. Just the pain that leaked slightly through Aoshi's voice, Misao wanted to take it away, but silently watched as he broke away from her and moved to the small amount of shelter near the balcony door.

"I never wanted to be a prostitute or a gigolo with you. From the first minute I saw you, you were different from everyone else. All you had wanted was a companion, something I had never been to anyone before. I felt happy to be with you. I felt wanted. I was astounded that even though you knew what I did for a living, you still asked me to stay with you. To me as time passed, it was never about the money. All I wanted…was for you to know that someone was here waiting for your return." Misao's eyes pricked with tears as she slowly walked towards Aoshi who had now descended to the ground, hands cradling his head while his eyes seemed unfocused as he delved deeper into himself. "When I left you downstairs at the bar, I went up to see Enishi. At first I wanted to see how he was, but everything went wrong. He was high and instantly he knew that I'd slept with you. I don't understand how the topic came up or how he figured it out, but he had said I broke my one rule that I always kept faithfully until you. He had said I'd turned you into a slut."

"IIE!" Misao yelled as she kneeled in front of Aoshi, her hands cupping his as they held his face up. Ocean blue pools would not break from green ones, until Aoshi nodded his head lightly; making sure Misao knew that he understood that she didn't feel like one and had never thought of herself as a slut when she was with him.

"Its alright, I thought about it so much over the next few hours that I began to wonder if it was true and in fact I know it wasn't. You wanted me and I wanted you and that was all that mattered. That was all that I cared about. Money never came into my mind about this, but when you asked me, I felt sick to my stomach remembering what I was. When I'm with you I forget what I truly am."

"Then don't do it anymore. Get out of it before it's too late." Misao responded in a desperate voice which made Aoshi chuckle.

"That is what Enishi said. He had asked whether this is what I truly wanted out of life. He questioned me on whether I can go back to my normal ways when you leave Tokyo."

"Ca-Can you?" Misao softly asked, her hands dropping away from Aoshi.

"Truth?" He responded and watched Misao nod her head. "I'm not sure. I've changed because of you and that scares me."

"You are scared?" Misao spoke softly, leaning forward and pressing her forehead into Aoshi's up drawn knees.

"Mm, but don't tell anyone. I've never opened up to anyone, not even Enishi that much, but he's known me for years that I'm sure I don't need to say anything for things to slip by. He doesn't tell me if I have revealed myself because he knows I'll become defensive, but with you, it's so easy to let go. With you I can just be me."

"You are so much like Megumi-san." Aoshi shot up his head at Misao's words and nudged her slightly as though wanting to see the truth in her eyes. Misao however, would not move from her bent over position.

"She always wants to be tough, but when we are alone, I see her crumble because she is not with the man she loves. Sagara-kun, though he's a bit of an idiot at times, he was the only one to ever want Megumi the way she was. He knew she worked too much, he knew he'd hardly get to see her at times, but that didn't matter just as long as he got to be with her. Sagara-kun loves Megumi, but she was too afraid that he'd leave her just like her own father and her step father. Because of those fears she drove him away."

"She shouldn't say such things."

"Why not?"

"Because this Sagara is _not_ her father." Misao's head lifted up at that. "I'm not one to talk about letting the past go, but perhaps one day I might find her and tell her who I am. I wonder everyday whether she would smile at seeing me…or whether she'd frown like she always did. Sometimes I don't wish to think of it and therefore I don't. I lock away all past thoughts, but when I saw her, when I saw her with Kanryuu I couldn't allow her to be with him a moment longer. As long as she stays away from that side of town she should be safe. Kanryuu doesn't take women walking away and refusing him very well."

"I think we should head inside." Misao muttered as she lifted her head. She had no idea how many worries were eating away at Aoshi, but realized he was so much more then she had first thought. How she wanted to tell him to stay with her, for always, but her stubbornness grew and she kicked the thought away.

"You dry off first, I have to call Okon in regards to how today went in the office." Misao spoke completely changing the subject from the depressing way it was headed.

"Make sure you do too." And even in his stoic ways there was a side to this man that just made Misao melt all over again. It was as though he never even realised that his words were spoken in such a clear and soft way that you could actually hear the concern laced through it. He was such an enigma that Misao wanted to decode no mater how long it took her. Perhaps he might not ever be 'decoded' but for now, as long as she was with him, she'd try and pluck as much as she could from the tall man.

Getting up they headed inside and closed the door. Sending droplets of water to the ground, Misao quickly headed for the bathroom along with Aoshi just to grab herself a towel to stand on while she dialed Okon's number at her desk. The bathroom door remained open and Misao watched Aoshi move from bedroom to bathroom with attire appropriate for sleeping. It wasn't until he was changed and in the bedroom with the door left open by a mere crack that Misao felt it safe to call.

"You better be home or else." Misao grumbled to herself as she dialed another number that she knew off by heart. This idea might backfire dramatically on her, but Misao hoped against all hope it wouldn't. Finally hearing the voice on the other end, Misao held a small smile against her lips.

"Are you free tomorrow Megumi-san?"

Xx In the bedroom xX

Aoshi himself had changed into a pair of grey slacks and a button down shirt which only had the last three buttons done up. He sat cross-legged on the bed and was flipping through the channels on the television situated on the dresser table. His hair was spiked up everywhere, not bothering to brush it when he was only going to sleep and thought on whether to go see what Misao was doing, but because it had to do with her business he didn't wish to get in the way. So settling back against the headboard Aoshi sat up and watched a show only to have his eyes droop every now and then as he began to full asleep.

Xx Penthouse bathroom xX

Misao was busy trying to blow dry her hair and was now dressed in blue satin boxer shorts and tank top as her sleepwear. Finally stepping out of the bathroom and complaining silently about sore arms, as she stepped into the bedroom ready to tell Aoshi that tomorrow was going to be a day of fun but haltered at the door at seeing his sleeping face. The remote was held loosely in one hand resting in his lap, while his head was slightly bent and tilted to the left. Damp bangs fell over his closed eyes as he sat slumped against the headboard. He must have truly been worn out.

Making her way to the bed, Misao moved onto it and pried the remote from Aoshi's yielding fingers. She sat close to him, watching how his features softened dramatically when he was sleeping. She lifted up her hand, lightly tracing them down his face as though memorizing every feature of him in sleep before dropping her hand to lean forward and place a lingering kiss against his lips. How she had softened since he had come into her life so suddenly. How would her friends, family and colleagues react if they knew she was shacked up with a gigolo? Misao hated the thought because in truth, as time slipped by she only began to think of him as just Aoshi Shinomori.

Staring at his slumbering form, Misao couldn't help but lean forward once more as she rested her ear against his beating heart. How it lulled her to wanting to fall asleep with him. She moved away and turned off the lights and the television before moving back to where she had been, resting against his chest. She didn't know whether she had awoken him or not and Misao wasn't even surprised when she felt movement against her as Aoshi lifted up his arms from his sides to encase her in his light embrace.

While Misao remained against him she began to wonder what life would be like if she woke up to having him by her side every morning. He had already confessed he did not know how he would go with not being around her when she left Tokyo, but what Misao had secretly kept to herself was those exact thoughts as well. She felt so safe, so secure that she didn't want to leave his arms, didn't want to leave him. How could she entrust her feelings to him without the fear of being rejected? Misao shock her head lightly against him clearing the doubt from her mind. No matter what, she knew that something in her had changed because of him. Her heart, it grew lighter just being around him and that was a feeling she did not wish to loose.

Time was slipping by and Misao would have to find a way to pluck up the courage to ask him to drop everything and come with her. Would he drop everything? Would he come with her? Misao felt her heart pound in anticipation of asking him, but only when she felt the time was right. Would there ever be a right time to thrust her heart into the arms of this man? Misao wasn't sure, but she knew that tonight wasn't the time for these thoughts. In fact nervousness was churning in her stomach for she was planning.

Tomorrow would bring many things and Misao hoped she had not over stepped her mark for all three parties involved. She hoped all would go well for tomorrows outing.

"Oyasumi Aoshi…" Misao whispered softly to her companion before pulling the blankets up their bodies and immediately met Aoshi in her dreams.

Xx To be continued… xX


	13. Chapter 13

****

Pretty Man

Stirring from her slumber Misao stretched her arms above her head much like a cat would and then dove back into the warmth surrounding her. Though her eyes were closed, her arms instantly roamed the bed to find the man she snuggled against last night. When she couldn't feel him, Misao snapped her eyes open and blinked around the room to find it void of Aoshi. Her eyes turned to the opened window as it was a cool overcast day and a light drizzle had begun. Misao instantly sat up in the bed from the clatter occurring outside the bedroom door and observed with wide eyes as a shirtless Aoshi moved into the room with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Hmm, I don't know whether I should _feed_ you breakfast or _have_ you for breakfast." Blushing brightly at his words Misao was soon wide-awake when Aoshi placed the tray over her blanketed legs before sitting down beside her.

"That's um, very crude Aoshi." Misao mumbled and felt her heart thumping in her chest at the light chuckle escaping his lips.

"You loved it." He murmured before removing the covers off certain dishes and placed them on the bedside drawer. It appeared last night's confessions had loosened Aoshi up even more. He was back at Misao's side and pouring some juice into a crystal glass. Misao's eyes however were drawn to Aoshi's broad chest as his heady musk cologne wafted through the room while his body and hair glistened slightly and had the scent of rain to it too.

"Good morning to you too." Misao muttered trying to contain her blush.

"What would you like first?"

"Well actually I'm not really a breakfast eater." Misao mumbled once more before watching confusedly as Aoshi stood on the bed, her head tilted way back to look upon his disheveled features.

"Everyone needs breakfast Misao, now move slightly forward." She did as Aoshi requested of her and her entire body began to hum with butterflies as he sat behind her petite form. His legs were spread wide to accommodate her perky butt between his thighs and his back was pressed against the headboard while her own was against his chest feeling his lean muscles against her warm skin. Aoshi brought his right hand over Misao's shoulder and plucked a strawberry from the silver margarita glass which was full to the brim with ripe juicy berries.

"Open…" He softly commanded against her ear as Misao gave into the temptation at being fed by Aoshi and moulded against him while he continued to feed her. Misao began to relax more into this certain role that she'd been given by Aoshi. Though he seemed very much into the whole dominance, it appeared he didn't mind playing a little servant to her either. Cracking a smile Misao flicked out her tongue as she took the mulberry from Aoshi's thumb and index finger.

"Do you want to play?" Aoshi murmured as he looked over Misao's shoulders to notice the small smile gracing her now red and purple coloured lips thanks to the berries she'd been consuming. Bringing up the last of the strawberries, Aoshi tilted Misao's head back against his shoulder and as her lips parted to catch the fruit within her grasp, Aoshi's lips decided to get in on the action as he lightly brushed them against the side of Misao's throat. Never once hearing a protest from Misao, the fruit was soon forgotten as Aoshi decided to give Misao one of the greatest "wake up" calls she'd ever receive. His lips caught hers sensually and held them in place until he was satisfied he had explored every crevice in her mouth. She tasted sweet to him and a light grunt lodged into her throat at the loss of his lips.

"I think it's safe to say, I get to have _you_ for breakfast after all." Aoshi sultrily commented and as the tray of food was pushed aside Aoshi moved his legs over Misao's and locked her in place, not allowing her to turn fully around to embrace him at all. Instead he wanted Misao at his mercy and with that in mind as well as the little happy sighs she was making he went to work in pleasing the young woman before him. Directing Misao's arms up over her head, he positioned them around his neck and grinned lightly as she subconsciously began flicking her fingers through his damp hair. She was already half gone and he hadn't even started with her yet.

"Tell me what you want?" Aoshi murmured huskily in Misao's ear before placing little kisses against her bare skin since she was still only dressed in her satin boxes and tank top. Flicking out his tongue Misao's voiced hitched in her throat.

"Y-Your touch…"

"Where do you want it Misao?" Aoshi remarked once more wanting Misao to say it aloud and he felt her sigh when his hand fluttered over her nerves against her stomach.

"E-Every…where…" Misao groaned in reply as Aoshi "experimented" with grazing his index finger over a hardened nipple.

"So be it…" Aoshi happily replied as his hands began caressing Misao's eager body all over. His lips attacked the side of her throat while both hands groped and massaged. It wasn't long before her little satin top was cast to the side and Misao slumped against Aoshi's chest heaving and legs subconsciously opening at his requesting hand as it casually moved its way down.

"OH!" She gasped aloud when greedy fingers moved into the waistband of her boxers and underwear. Aoshi had to gulp down his own groan at how willingly Misao was giving herself over to him as he continued to masterfully play with her. Misao moaned happily when Aoshi darted his tongue into her mouth mimicking what he really wanted to do with her. Aoshi stroked the fires within her as Misao began to move her hips.

"Oooooooooh, Kami-sama!" Misao moaned happily as she felt an orgasm reach her. She breathed heavily, slumping against Aoshi and felt his cool lips press a light kiss against her temple.

"We haven't finished yet." Aoshi warned as he leaned Misao forward and onto her hands and knees and slowly removed her shorts and panties from her supple creamy butt and let them hang against her bent knees. Looking over her bent form Aoshi couldn't help but lick his lips. Resting up on his knees Aoshi leaned forward and over Misao and placed his clothed crotch in between her spread thighs and listened to her moan ecstatically at the hardness pressed against her.

"Don't play…with me…" Misao gritted through clenched teeth as Aoshi rocked carnally against her while one hand kept him balanced above her.

"Playing is…half the fun…" Aoshi breathlessly voiced back and his grinding grew a little faster and rougher. Misao's head was bowed, chin resting against her chest and soft 'ahs' were breaking through her lips even though she tried to keep them in check as she bit her bottom lip trying to hold onto her release as much as she could. It of course was useless when one had such a hot and extremely experienced guy behind her. As Misao was chanting 'hold on' over and over in her mind she let out a shrill cry when the hand that fondled her breasts moved south once more. Feeling herself orgasm in an all mighty way, Misao slumped heavily down onto the bed, her breathing not once slowing down as her heart thumped loudly against her rib cage. Her entire body was slack and she felt like she couldn't move and relented as she allowed Aoshi to roll her over onto her back. His eyes glowed possessively and predatorily as he looked over the spent Misao, as she lay sprawled before him.

"A sight I'll never tire of." Aoshi murmured to himself before stripping himself of his pants and then he lay over Misao. He watched her back arch as he moved forward. His lips found Misao's, giving her one of his famous heart rendering kisses as he began a fast rhythm knowing she was ready to head into oblivion once more. He knew after the first two, he'd made her extra sensitive to his touch and so it wouldn't be long before she'd clamp around him. Not only that but her little whimpers and moans were quickly arousing Aoshi as hips glided erotically together, effortlessly bringing release to each other. Misao clutched at Aoshi's shoulders and Aoshi groaned heavily into her hair. Warmth flooded Misao's womb, eyes growing wide even though Aoshi slumped against her. They both allowed their hearts and breathing to return to normal as Misao stewed over what had just happened.

"We didn't…use protection." Misao spoke a little horrified even though it felt exceptionally good when there wasn't something protecting Aoshi from her.

"Are you menstruating?" He murmured quietly into Misao's ear as he kissed her flushed cheek lightly before dropping his head onto the pillow beside her own.

"Well, no, but…"

"I wanted to _feel_ you…and _fill_ you completely." Aoshi quietly explained and felt Misao nod her head before her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and held him close against her sweaty skin.

After about twenty minutes of being "crushed" by Aoshi's weight Misao moved slightly and he took it as she wanted to get up. He slowly removed himself from her and rolled over onto his right side allowing Misao to sit up. With a smirk on his face he noticed his little bite marks against her neck and the plump outer flesh of her breasts.

"I need a shower." Misao muttered as she brushed damp bangs from her forehead.

"Need any help?" Aoshi spoke as he watched Misao get up, for once not caring that she walked around in the buff in front of him as she grabbed some clean clothes and lingerie from the draws and closet.

"No because you'll only be there to distract me."

"And there is a problem with that?" Aoshi rolled over onto his stomach, hands holding up his chin as Misao walked towards him, placing a kiss against his "pouting" lips before heading towards the bathroom.

"We have to be somewhere in a couple of hours and you and I in the shower would certainly take up that couple of hours since I know exactly what you would have in mind." Aoshi watched Misao wink back at him, glad she'd relaxed even more and was actually coming out with some kinky attitude which he really did like.

XxXxXxX

Emerging from the bathroom in a long black skirt and deep purple button down top, Misao found Aoshi still sprawled on the bed with his head resting in his forearms and tilted towards the large window. Her eyes roamed the expanse of his back and down to rest hungrily on his tight buttocks as he had not bothered to cover himself up. His entire skin was lightly tanned _all_ over with puckered scars here and there but Misao confessed to herself that they made him appear even sexier then he already was. Having tied her hair back in a low ponytail, Misao moved onto the bed and straddled Aoshi to sit upright on his firm backside.

"Are you getting up today?" She hummed lightly as she leant down to brush her lips over Aoshi's back before feeling him shudder and then instantly his arms thrust out, his body turned and she blinked owlishly as she stared up at his smirking face. She wondered yet again how in the _hell_ she ended up being on the bottom though with that intense look burning her very soul as a tongue prided open her lips who was she to complain! Moaning lightly Misao tried and finally succeeded in shooing Aoshi off of her responding body and murmured for him to shower and dress as she had a surprise. Of course as Aoshi left, the thoughts roaming his mind were not even _close_ to what Misao had in store.

XxXxXxX

Heading out the door dressed in black trousers and deep blue shirt, Aoshi followed Misao quietly as they both headed down to the lobby, numerous guests looking at them or more importantly their joined hands and watched silently as they left the lobby and got into the limousine Yahiko was driving.

"So where are we headed?" Aoshi received nothing but silence as Misao gazed out the window, bangs blowing freely in the breeze. Frowning slightly at her unresponsive ways Aoshi reached out and clutched Misao's chin diverting her face back to him. "What is this surprise?"

"A surprise doesn't mean I tell you." Misao mockingly voiced and watched Aoshi sigh as he sat back into the leather of the limousine and refused to meet her smiling face. She liked playing with him, but this subject was extremely sensitive and wondered how he'd go as soon as he recognised the woman they were going to meet.

The short ride soon ended as Aoshi watched Yahiko get out, opening the door for him and with a hand extended to help Misao out even if he was looking around the park. Wondering why Misao would come here of all places Aoshi observed as she waved him to follow, this time not even taking his hand in hers. The thin line of his lips remained, as it seemed Misao wasn't one for openly showing her feelings in front of the public or perhaps it was because of him and she didn't want people to see her (a proper businesswoman) mixing with him. Not knowing what else to do but follow, he weaved his way through the rows of trees and haltered immediately as the wide span of the park was spread out for him to gaze upon as he looked over at a bench noticing a woman with long black hair sitting down with her back to him.

"Misao what did you do?" Icy green eyes focused on Misao's face as she gulped down the lump in her throat and squeezed his hand.

"She doesn't have to know who you really are. I just want you to face her." Lightly being pulled by Misao, Aoshi stiffly made his way over to the park bench and watched as Megumi turned her maroon eyes staring over at him before lifting them to Misao's.

"This is an acquaintance of mine, Aoshi." Misao voiced leaving off his last name for obvious reasons and with a light smile she guided the rigid man to sit down beside her and opposite Megumi.

"Oh, well what is it you wanted to speak to me about? You know I am a very busy woman." Misao couldn't help but snort at this and flipped some hair over her shoulder almost mimicking Megumi herself.

"What you mean to tell me you've stopped wallowing in self pity?" Maroon widened slightly at Misao's behaviour but didn't say anything as her eyes were drawn back to Aoshi who was cupping his chin as his elbow rested on the table top and was looking at the swaying leaves in the trees.

"So, Aoshi-san what is it that you do?" Megumi questioned and without making eye contact with the woman he answered as loosely as possible.

"This and that, I'm all over the place really."

"I see… So how did you meet dear Misao-chan here?" Misao fumed silently at Megumi for the 'chan' and turned to face Aoshi as he looked bored on the outside but she knew inside his stomach would be churning in nervousness around his stepsister.

"She broke down in my neighbourhood."

"You don't like talking much do you?" Megumi questioned as her hand went out to lightly glide over his forearm, which instantly Aoshi pulled away, a thin frown against his lips as he stood up from his seat.

"Would you like a drink Misao?" Jerking her head affirmatively Misao watched along with Megumi as Aoshi walked off.

"How did you find such a sexy guy Misao-chan?"

"Like he said, he helped me out when I broke down."

"Hmm…"

"Don't even think about it Megumi-san. I know that scheming voice and don't you even _think_ about trying to take him away from me."

"So he _does_ mean more then an acquaintance." Misao frowned at Megumi's words. She liked the woman, but sometimes she just seemed like such a man chaser that she couldn't stick with one (namely Sagara-kun) and Misao prayed to all Gods that she wouldn't think twice about Aoshi for _obvious_ reasons.

"Yes he does, so leave him be." Placing up her hands at Misao's strained voice the two of them watched as Aoshi ordered some drinks from the vendor, but Megumi's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded heavily in her ears as she watched a certain spiky haired male walk up to the exact same vendor.

"Sa-Sano…" Megumi muttered before turning her narrowed eyes to Misao. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to talk!" Misao fanned innocence and from the viewpoint she noticed that Sano began talking to Aoshi and he back to him. Could her plan possibly get any better? It seemed to because Aoshi motioned his hand to where he was sitting, his "unguarded attitude" coming forth as he politely questioned whether Sano wanted to join himself and the two women he was stuck with. While Megumi tried to hide herself behind a magazine she'd brought with her, Misao observed the two men come towards them.

"Suck in that stubbornness Megumi-san and get back your man!" Misao growled as she switched seats and sat next to the now timid Megumi.

"Misao we have another guest." Aoshi commented as he came over with tea and watched as the cinnamon eyed young man pointed at the two women.

"Weasel and Fox, what the hell are you doing here?" Blinking at the slightly put out male Aoshi watched (while he sat down) as Sano narrowed his eyes as he greeted Megumi through clenched teeth.

"Megumi…"

"Rooster…" She muttered back trying to gain back her composure.

"You are a piece of work you know that Weasel-chan." Misao parted her lips but Sano was already up on his feet. "I mean lying to me so you could make me see Megitsune again, what the hell were you thinking? What did you want to do? Rub it in my face that she walked out on me telling me I wasn't good enough for her?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Misao yelled back, hands slamming against the tabletop as this was going horribly wrong.

"Then what Misao-chan, please explain for I'm dying to hear this explanation since you've wasted my time seeing this punk?"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" By now other pedestrians had randomly stopped to see the very short Misao yelling at the top of her lungs. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Misao seethed as she tried to lower her voice as she had the full attention of cinnamon, maroon and ice green orbs. "Look we've all done stupid things in our lives and there is no amount of apologies that can make up for it. All one needs is to know that someone is always there for us so that we can go on living. I can't believe the two of you are acting so childishly. You love each other, deep down you both know it so stop being morons and make up already!"

"Why would I make up with _that_?" Megumi spoke as though she were looking at garbage and turned her head away from Sano. If looks could kill the scathing comment was very much a slap in the face for Megumi…_and_ Aoshi.

"Yeah well look whose talking! You can't even keep your legs shut you had to go running to some fucking male prostitute. I couldn't think of anything worse then selling your body just to get some action!"

"Sometimes…" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Aoshi, his gaze not focused on any of them as he stared up into the sky as it began to drizzle once more. "…life deals you a hard bargain and when you're young and alone you think there are less choices in life so you take the easiest path and then as time goes by you think 'this must be it for me, this must be all I can do in life' and before you know it you're dragged in over your head."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sano yelled but watched as Aoshi stood up and reefed Sano closer by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't start sprouting hatred for people you don't even know or could even begin to understand." Letting go of Sano his 'death glare' was now focused on a wide-eyed Megumi. "He is not your father and will never be like him so don't treat him like shit. You used to be better then that." With that Aoshi walked off, hands thrust into his pockets as ocean blue orbs frowned in sadness as he walked away.

"Man where did you pick up that psycho from?" Sano muttered as he straightened out his shirt but received a smack over the head instead. "Ow, what the fuck Weasel!"

"Misao-chan is he a…"

"Yes, Aoshi used to be a prostitute. Now do you understand why he was so upset?"

"You fucking kidding me! Him?" Sano yelled as he watched the fading Aoshi disappear into the landscape. "He'd make a fucking fortune."

"SANO!" Misao fumed and hit him again. So she wasn't meant to tell them, but Megumi was a smart woman and would have said it aloud anyway.

"What? Sorry, geez will you stop smacking me woman!" He fumed as Misao sighed lightly and scratched the back of her head.

"I broke down in a very seedy area and was being harassed by some men. Aoshi came to my rescue and with that somehow I ended up inviting him back to the Suite."

"You sold your virginity to a male whore?"

"Will you shut up Rooster! I did no such thing and I'm not a damn virgin!" Misao took in deep breaths as she sat back down, hands clasped together in front of her as she muttered out a confession. "Ever since Jiya died, I've been so alone, lost and really unhappy. Everytime I come to Tokyo I fill trapped in that penthouse as the quiet engulfs me, but with him there I'm no longer alone anymore. We really don't have a lot in common, well except maybe drinking tea and yet I feel comfortable being with him. Aoshi has become a companion to me and one that I treasure greatly."

"Weasel listen to yourself, you're talking about a prostitute like he's important."

"HE IS IMPORTANT!" Misao bellowed before slapping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes wavered as Megumi and Sano looked quietly and anxiously at her.

"Misao-chan are you in love with him?" Megumi wisely questioned the young businesswoman and watched as teary eyes captured her own. An answer was not needed as it was written over her entire face.

"Taken by a prostie, this is too fucking weird." A loud slap rung through the park as Misao stood up, hand outstretched and a red mark on Sano's cheek.

"He's not a prostitute anymore Sagara-kun, so stop talking like he's some form of disease that needs to be contained. Aoshi's a real person with real feelings so don't belittle him when you don't even know him!" Racing away with tears running down her face Misao knew that if she'd have seen a telepathic outcome of what would happen this day she would have never decided to call the both of them out here. Everything had gone utterly wrong. Sano and Megumi hated each other, Aoshi was angry and now she was blubbering like a baby. This day was going from bad to worse.

XxXxXxX

Placing the security card into the lock Aoshi watched the light go green as he turned the door handle and walked into the penthouse. He had wondered around for hours just thinking and muttering stupid inside his mind over and over again for practically telling everyone in ear shot what his "profession" was. Sighing as he lay down on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes the deafening silence was broken by a feminine voice that made all of Aoshi's muscles freeze up.

"I knew you would have come back here." Pulling his arm away from his eyes hoping he was hallucinating but unfortunately for Aoshi that was not to be the case, as he gazed his eyes over at Megumi leaning against the penthouse door. Now he felt stupider for not having closed the door properly.

"What do you want?" He remarked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What every woman wants, a man in her bed." Appalled at the way Megumi had turned out Aoshi instantly rose from the couch as Megumi came over to sit right beside him, her hand caressing his chest lightly.

"I think you should leave."

"I can pay you top dollar, what do you say handsome?"

"I say no and get the hell out." Aoshi scathingly replied as he lightly pushed Megumi's advances from himself. Just the way she spoke and the way she made him feel as he remembered that other male prostitutes would be leaping at the chance to gain a few hundred thousand yen, but he was not.

"Are you refusing a beautiful woman like me because of that skinny bitch!" Turning narrowed eyes to Megumi his hands instantly went to her shoulders scaring her slightly at the angry feral look in his eyes.

"Never will you refer to Misao as that. Do you hear me?" Pulling away from his painful grip Megumi slapped him over the face, which had surprised Aoshi as he dropped to the carpeted floor.

"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME!" She yelled and smacked him again. Aoshi did not once block the hit and allowed it to occur. In truth all his memories of their childhood together came rushing back as took each blow with a yelling or crying teenaged Megumi flashback.

"You must have hated me so much." At those words Megumi stopped thumping Aoshi to watch those green orbs connect with her angry gaze.

"Those eyes… You are from that apartment block." Megumi muttered as the image of a disgusting man trying to attack her in her hung over state before another male with smouldering green eyes broke in and saved her.

"I was trying to protect you from making another mistake."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Megumi snapped as she straddled Aoshi's thighs.

"I know you from long ago Meg-chan." Maroon eyes widened at those words but the two were interrupted as there was a loud bang coming from the doorway. Misao stood there eyes wide at the compromising scene in front of her before she raced over much like what a male would do to protect its mate and reefed Megumi from Aoshi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Misao was livid to see the brother and sister in such an act and her stomach churned at the sight of them in such a position. "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" Misao slammed the door in Megumi's face and turned her hated gaze to Aoshi, only to watch it demolish in seconds as the usual in control and stoic man before her was falling apart. Aoshi held one hand to the right side of his face while a tear created a wet streak down his left cheek.

"Aoshi!" Misao gasped as she rushed over to him, sitting herself down beside him and instantly her arms were around his shaking form as she drew him into her arms. She'd never seen him in such a state. Even when he was in the rain, confessing some deep secrets, he hadn't ever lost it like he did now.

"I couldn't pull away from her. At first she wanted me, but then she hated me and everything came back, all the past memories I'd locked away and so I allowed her to continuously get her revenge on me. She knows now who I am. I was the one to rescue her from Kanryuu, but she also knows that I am now the brother she never wanted. I let it slip from the very beginning I was placed in front of her."

"I'm so sorry for tormenting you like this." Misao confessed into Aoshi's hair as she placed a light kiss against his head. "When you saw her the first time, it was almost like there was a glimmer of hope inside your eyes and I wanted to help. I did nothing but hurt you more and now they know who you were."

"Were?" Aoshi repeated as he pulled lightly from Misao to gaze into her sparkling orbs.

"I don't want you as a gigolo or a prostitute." Feeling his heart leap into his throat Aoshi could say nothing as Misao engulfed him in her embrace once more and slammed her lips down onto his own. As she furiously plundered into his mouth, Misao's hands guided Aoshi's shirt from his chest. It appeared she wanted to lead and this time there was nothing in her way from claiming this man as much as she could. With the small amount of jealously rushing away and the heat of passion taking over Misao pushed her body into Aoshi's making him lie back on the carpet. Her hands roamed down his taunt skin and began to undo the belt holding his trousers to his hips. Grunting into Misao's mouth Aoshi panted as she pulled away from him and began to attack his throat.

"I want you only for myself _as_ Aoshi Shinomori the man." Misao confessed while lapping at Aoshi's neck before biting him effectively as she heard a groan escape between his teeth. One of Aoshi's hands by now had a firm grip on Misao's right buttocks while the other clenched locks of her silken hair while she slowly edged her way down his chest.

"Allow me to pleasure you Aoshi." A guttural groan was all Misao received as an answer when she undid Aoshi pants and began to grope him through his briefs. Her tongue was placing small patterns against his squirming abdomen and Misao let go as she placed her fingers into the loops on Aoshi's trousers and the elastic of his briefs.

"May I…?" Misao huskily voiced, having observed how much Aoshi turned her on and hoped she could do the same by changing the tone in her voice and becoming bolder in how she was around him, this being one of those very moments of course. A reply was not needed, as hips lifted from the carpet and in one swoop trouser and briefs were gone. Truthfully she had wondered how many women had done this to Aoshi, but quick thinking moved her away from those very unappealing thoughts and her mind or more importantly her mouth set to work.

"Nnnnng…Misao…" Aoshi muttered as his hand clenched in Misao's hair while hazy eyes watched her. No one had ever gone down on him before. Truthfully it was his job to please the woman and yet this very petite young woman was getting him off and quickly too. Panting heavily at the after affect Aoshi didn't notice Misao strip from her underwear before he felt a new heat against him. Snapping his eyes open he found a clothed Misao straddled above him with her black skirt hitched up on her thighs. Sitting up on his elbows Aoshi watched fascinated as Misao began to slowly ride him, her hands moving up her chest to undo the buttons on her blouse. With each thrust Aoshi's butt rubbed against the carpet.

"We aren't using protection." Aoshi groaned as he threw Misao's words back at her.

"I want to always feel you around me." Misao also threw back Aoshi's words while gasping at new contact of fingers against her skin. She began moving faster and pleasurably screamed Aoshi's name at the top of her lungs as she fell into his outstretched arms.

As the heated moment died, the two lovers basked in the comfort of being intimately joined with the other once more.

"Misao?"

"Mm…?" She murmured sleepily as Aoshi's fingers ran lazily up and down her back.

"I think this is the first time I've ever gotten carpet burn."

"Where?" Misao questioned and the penthouse was dead silent as Misao's slow jelly-like mind finally clicked what he was on about. A light giggle broke into the room as one of her hands massaged the side of Aoshi's left hip.

"I'll rub lotion on you later."

"Would you rub something else later?"

"You pervert…" Misao quipped back instantly but thought over it for a moment. "Did you really like it?" She shyly voiced while feeling her heartbeat slow down.

"It may sound strange Misao, but what you did was something I'll never be able to express because you are the first to ever want to please me in such a way." Eyes growing wide Misao for once had something to be overly possessive about and placed her head against Aoshi's heart as the beat began to lull her to sleep. She'd gotten a part of Aoshi that no woman had ever taken with 100 heart in wanting to please him like he did her. Misao hoped as she snuggled into the warmth that was Aoshi that he would say yes to coming to Kyoto with her.

# To be continued… #


	14. Chapter 14

**Pretty Man**

Stirring slightly from her slumber Misao found she was now resting on a the cushy couch and a hint of sunrise was starting to creep through the gaps of the tall buildings outside the penthouse balcony. Murmuring her companion's name aloud Misao sat up on the couch looking around for the tall man but found the penthouse void of his presence. Quickly standing, hoping he hadn't just left without a word Misao stopped in her searching tracks when she found a darkly clothed figure moving quietly about the balcony.

There was Aoshi, dressed in black pants and long sleeved shirt fluently gliding about the concrete flooring with precise movements. Misao watched, heading quietly to the sliding door as her eyes were fixated on the (what she hoped) ex-gigolo as he swayed effortlessly through some relaxation exercises. Watching keenly as the 26-year-old slowed down his head tilted to the slightly cloudy sky, Misao's breath caught when he lifted his shirt from his tanned skin and dabbed at his face with it.

"You are full of surprises." Misao couldn't help but voice, knowing full well that everytime she saw Aoshi in a state of un-dress it instantly got her heart racing. Green eyes slightly hidden by spiky bangs turned to glance at her, before Aoshi turned fully around, his shirt now placed into his right hand, not caring at all (and probably enjoying it) as he noticed Misao's cheeks redden.

"Did I wake you?" Came his subtle question as he headed on over to Misao but darted to the left of her as he picked up a bottle of water and took a full gulp of it.

"No, I just wondered where you were as when I awoke you weren't lying with me."

"Two cannot fit on that couch Misao." Aoshi remarked as he headed inside passed the short businesswoman.

"I know that, but that wasn't what I meant." Pausing in his strides to the bathroom Aoshi turned slightly to look at Misao's downcast gaze. He knew exactly what she meant, she not wanting him to be a gigolo anymore. It was true that he liked her, there was no denying that, but how much he wasn't sure. Could he risk all that he knew and throw himself into an unsure relationship? Could he actually handle what that would do to Misao? Aoshi thought that his very being was already tarnishing everything Misao strived to be by just being beside her. If two people she already associated with had found out who he was then what would happen if her work colleagues found out about it? Aoshi shook his head, all this thinking causing him a slight headache as he headed for the bathroom without answering Misao back. He knew he was being bastardly, but perhaps over a nice warm shower he could think over what to answer her with.

Having stripped from his clothes, leaving them lying carelessly on the tiled floor, Aoshi stepped into the steaming shower only to feel a rush of cold air force itself into the stall as he turned around to face a _very_ naked Misao.

"Are you avoiding me?" Misao confidently voiced even though she was trying _very_ hard not to ogle Aoshi's de-clothed assets.

"It's not that. I just…" Aoshi began, his eyes gazing up and down the unhidden and well developed form in front of him.

"You just what?" Misao voiced, her hands coming up to wrap over her breasts as her blue eyes tried very hard to capture Aoshi's.

"I just need to be alone." Aoshi watched as Misao frowned at those words, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she thought on what to reply to that. He was waiting for her to leave him be, but a fierce determination welled within Misao's ocean orbs and she happened to stand her ground, with warm water spraying heavily over her body.

"I noticed a thing or two about you over this small amount of time and you know what?"

"What?"

"Everytime you are alone, it doesn't do you any good. Remember the night when Himura found you pacing outside the hotel? He brought you back to me. When I saw you, you looked so terrible, so worried at what I would say or do to you. For a single moment when I gazed upon you I didn't care what happened, all I cared about is that you had come back to me. And then…"

"And then what?" Aoshi remarked, not wanting to admit that at this very moment his heart thumped heavily within his ribcage, small things within his heart were beginning to change just staring down at Misao.

"You opened up to me, maybe only a little because I know there are still more secrets hidden deeply within you, but I don't care about that. I know many things about your past now and yet here we are _naked_ and in the penthouse suite and together. Do you have any idea how much it meant to me that you opened up even for a ingle moment to me? I wanted that, I really did, so much."

"Misao listen…"

"No you listen!" Misao by now had unexpectedly thrust Aoshi's back to the tiled wall behind him, goosebumps forming instantly on parts of his skin at the coldness gracing his back. Icy green orbs stared a little wider down at Misao's huffing form as she clenched her short nails into the skin at his shoulders. "I'm not someone who can forget everything that has happened between us. When I leave…" Misao faulted here, eyes breaking from Aoshi's as she hurriedly searched for the words she wanted to say.

"When you leave?" Aoshi repeated in a deep throaty voice, this time acknowledging the pounding of his heart as he awaited Misao's final words.

"I…I want you to come with me!" Aoshi's green eyes widened at this sudden news. Of course he knew something like this could happen, he being asked this several times from other women, but never one like Misao and for the fact his heart was screaming at him to accept. But of course Aoshi remained silent and instead listened to Misao's mumbled confessions. "You became a light for me, a light to bring me out of my darkest moments that I always felt each day after Jiya's death. All I could do was work and work and hope that by keeping myself busy I would have at least made my Jiya happy. Instead when I met you, I never truly knew what living meant. I'd never had company before while in Tokyo, everything was business and when I saw you, something changed within me. I wanted to be around someone whose life was not like mine; I wanted to be around you. I finally found out who you were, but I still wanted you with me. You showed me so many things, lifted the darkness from my heart and I want to keep that. I want to keep that light close to me."

"Misao…I…" Aoshi was stumped for words as he stared down at Misao's wide eyes, dewy with tears and countless emotions. He'd never been called anyone's light before and with heart pounding Aoshi knew only one way (since his throat wouldn't allow him to speak) to convey a feeling and bent down capturing Misao's lips in a raw passionate kiss. She had instantly responded, her body moulding into his as the slickness of the water glided sensually down their bodies. A pair of hands roamed over one body while the other pair kept tight hold of the head, making sure lips would not break from theirs until they were satisfied.

"Oh god!" Came a murmur from Misao as her head tilted back, Aoshi's lips attacking her throat. With a mere touch, even if only his body was close by she instantly felt her body tinge and react to his. His fingers traced down her back, one stimulating the nerves there to make her shudder while the other groped her right butt cheek. "I want you…" Came another murmur from Misao, cheeks pinking at her forward words, wondering where this Makimachi Misao had come from. It didn't take long for Misao to feel the coolness of the tiled wall against her back as her arms were raised above her head by one hand before lips began to caress her damp skin. Misao began to feel the beginnings of her lower body react to Aoshi's touches. His lips slowly licked up her neck before Aoshi's tongue delved into her opened mouth.

"Lift your leg." Aoshi heatedly voiced to Misao while he stroked the under part of her left thigh. Shakily Misao lifted it and felt her leg contact with Aoshi's arm as he held it against the crux of his elbow. Cheeks reddening once more, Misao felt a little too much open for the man moving closer towards her.

"I…Aoshi I… Mmm…" Misao couldn't help but groan as lips captured hers while fingers explored elsewhere. Misao's toes curled and her chest heaved for air when Aoshi pulled away from her lips once more. Thrashing her head from side to side Misao continued to moan, hands clenching into the skin on Aoshi's hand that held her arms prisoner above her head. However, Misao's climax did not come as she snapped her eyes open to glance up at Aoshi who by now had let her go and stood beneath the warm water running down his richly tanned skin.

"What's the matter?" Misao was trying to get her voice back, her eyes glancing down at Aoshi to see him very aroused and yet there was something within his eyes that Misao couldn't understand.

"As much as I like the idea of seeing you pinned against that wall…" Misao flushed at this. "…I'd rather move it to somewhere else. Kneeling on tiles isn't very comfortable." Misao bit her lip as she watched Aoshi turn off the taps, steam rising from their bodies from the heat of the water. She had to agree with him though. Sitting on the tiles was uncomfortable after a small period of time so what would it be like kneeling on them. Aoshi had done this, so Misao did not argue with experience. With the glass door now open Misao shivered at the cold breaking inside and felt Aoshi take her hand as he placed her within a fluffy white robe, picked her up bridal style and headed for the bedroom.

Lying Misao flat on the bed, ocean blue and green orbs clashed as Aoshi bent down, caressing his lips against Misao's while he asked her his question.

"Are you sure you want this?" In answer all Aoshi received was his head being brought down so Misao could capture his lips as she delved her tongue into his waiting mouth. The fires of passion where being stroked as Aoshi loosened the knot from Misao's robe. His now cool digits caressed her flushed skin beginning at her shoulders, moving down to her plump breasts, over her stomach, moving around her hips and then to part her thighs to allow him to lie between them. Each moan or twitch made Aoshi pay extra attention to the area before he pulled his lips away, making Misao mewl slightly as he lapped at her neck. She was so responsive that Aoshi found himself swelling even more, his need for Misao almost irrupting. Taking a deep breath as he lay heavily over her body, Misao's hands gliding up and down his back Aoshi finally sat up on his shins, not caring that he was butt naked since Misao was as well. She remained on the bed, sprawled before him and looking oh so delicious to taste. With that thought in mind Aoshi made a quiet shushing noise to Misao, murmuring for her feel everything he was about to inflict on her as he set about pleasuring her.

This time it started with caressing up her legs and kisses being placed against her inner thighs. With legs moving apart even further at his affectionate pecks and suckles Aoshi smirked lightly as he completely missed Misao's centre and went about nibbling and suckling at her flat stomach. She mewled in complaint, clasping one of his hands, wishing for it to move south instead of north but Aoshi was stronger and instead went about his own pattern. His hands caressed Misao's arms positioning them once more above her head. This time however Aoshi found Misao to be a little more obedient here as she let her arms remain above her head. Finally deciding he had tortured her enough for one round Aoshi's mouth moved down. Her back arched, hands groping the material of the bed and the robe still clinging to her shoulders but Aoshi continued his onslaught. Aoshi began to enjoy the sounds Misao made more and more as well as the way her hips moved. She was nothing but a bunch of over sensitive nerves that needed stimulating and Aoshi was more then happy to comply.

"Oh Kami-sama! Mmmmm…" Misao groaned out, teeth sinking into her lower lip, almost breaking the thin layers of skin there but she didn't as her mouth parted open, erotically gasping out Aoshi's name as her climax hit her with full force.

Misao opened her eyes when she felt her slack body being lifted up as she made out Aoshi's hazy form, but of course Aoshi being Aoshi would not allow her to rest until she was begging him to stop. Turning Misao over, so her back was facing him and she was facing the wall and headboard Aoshi went about stimulating the nerves against her lower back. Misao groaned and began to pant, as she leaned forward and closer to the headboard and wall, moaning continuously as Aoshi played her like a fine instrument. A sheen of sweat graced Misao's flushed skin, as Aoshi kneeled behind her allowing Misao to feel him – but not within her – as she breathed heavily while hands continued to manipulate her senses.

"MMPH AOSHI! OH AOSHI!" Misao screamed aloud, forehead resting against the wall, while her hands grasped the headboard heavily as shivers rocked her body while Aoshi didn't for one second allow her time to recuperate as he quickly sent her into a third orgasm. Misao panted, almost in a sob like fashion as she begged Aoshi to allow her some time to rest and it seemed Aoshi had finally heard it as he leaned back, his own breath short at what Misao's horniness was doing to him. His eyes remained on Misao's twitching body, as he observed Misao slump into the bed, chest heaving for air at the after affects. The robe lay against her elbows, she resting on her side, legs still slightly spread apart and Aoshi could have sworn he could hear Misao's heart pounding within his ears or was that his own? It didn't matter right now, for all Aoshi wanted was to be within Misao and so he turned her over to face him, her heavy eyelids lifting when she felt her legs being spread once more.

"Aoshi…I…AAAAAHHHHH!" Misao screamed out, as he entered her in one quick thrust. Aoshi panted against her neck and shoulder and Misao mewled sweetly into his ear, her hands clenching his shoulders as they began to rock quickly and erratically together. There had been no time to savour the moment until afterwards as speed became a factor as want and need took over within seconds. Grunts, moans, slick noises of bodies crashing together and fluids merging as one assaulted the penthouse room. Misao jerked her head back screaming Aoshi's name, fingers scorching red marks into his back while Aoshi suckled Misao's neck, teeth digging into her supple skin marking her. This very woman was currently making Aoshi spend every piece of strength within him as he exploded over and over while she groaned his name in sensual little murmurs.

When the sexual tension faded slightly, Aoshi sagged into Misao's body, forcing her more into the mattress as he panted breathlessly against her neck, tongue caressing the bruised mark there to soothe it lightly. Misao's legs had dropped from around Aoshi's waist but her arms remained tightly around his shoulders and neck, her ears pounding with a heavy heart. She swooned in disappointment when Aoshi pulled out before watching him drop down sluggishly against the mattress beside her. There the two of them lay, lost within thoughts of their own before both fell into a light sleep.

Xxx A couple hours later – Mid Afternoon xxX

Aoshi hadn't moved from the bed, his eyes very much focused on Misao's sleeping form, but doubt filled his heart once more. She slept so soundly, so peacefully that Aoshi didn't have the heart to wake her as he sat up from the bed, white sheets pooling in his lap as he stared over at the clothes lining the cupboard before him.

"Something troubles you." Came the murmur from behind him as a hand brushed the muscles on his back. Aoshi instantly went tense at the caress. She wasn't supposed to be awake.

"Misao, you know this won't work out." At those words finally free from the deepest darkest place in his heart, Aoshi felt the caress stop in an instant. "We are too different to ever think about being together. You must think rationally about asking me to come with you to Kyoto. Your life is different from mine and I need to figure out what I want to do with my own." Misao by now watched as Aoshi swiped up clothes and headed out of the bedroom. Tears form within her eyes but she carefully brushes them away and places the robe around herself as she heads into the main living area on wobbly legs.

She found Aoshi lacing up his boots before watching him stand up, her eyes growing slightly wide behind her ruffled thick bangs as she finds him in the outfit she first met him in consisting of leather pants, black muscle shirt and white jacket. Without a word spoken Misao placed the money onto the table close to Aoshi, her eyes trying to catch his but Aoshi refused to look at her. Biting her lip and trying very hard not to show how hurt she was Misao turned her back to him, ready to walk off but haltered when Aoshi called out to her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself around you, but with all our differences and a past that cannot be erased, I don't want to corrupt you any longer. You are beautiful Misao, in and out whether you believe it or not, but I…I'm not someone you should be seen in public with throughout Kyoto where people know you best."

"I'm sorry you think of yourself like that because I don't!" Aoshi jerked his head up watching Misao walk into the bathroom and close the door shut. He fisted his hands, a thousand curses to himself flowing through his brain while he eyed the cash on the table.

Xxx Inside the Bathroom xxX

Misao slumped against the bathroom door, tears streaming down her face before she leaned forward and cupped her hands over it. She'd never once in her life laid her heart and feelings out so plainly to anyone (not even Soujiro) and so hurriedly before as well. Now her hopes that the light would stay with her began to fade, the darkness within her heart beginning to consume her once more. Misao jerked her head up at the soft echo of a door closing and scrambled to open the door only to see the penthouse absent of Aoshi's presence. Her eyes roamed over to the money on the table and found it scattered all over the place. He'd left without taking all of it. Aoshi had vanished quickly out of her life just like he had come into it.

Xxx Two Hours pass by xxX

Misao stood at the balcony, watching lightning flash through the sky before there was a knock on the ajar front door of the penthouse.

"Makimachi-san, is this all your bags?" One of the porters voiced and Misao turned her head to face him, nodding it affirmatively. He left with her bags, more luggage then she intended on having since Aoshi hadn't taken any of the clothes she bought him. She'd called up Okon telling her she needed to go on a holiday for once and that she was heading home and for her to get her the next flight out of Tokyo. Misao had been in luck to as there was a flight within the next hour and she was on it. She was startled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing and went over to pick it up.

"Moshi, Moshi…"

'Misao-chan gomen nasai…'

"Megumi-san!" Misao was surprised at the sorrow in Megumi's voice and sat down in the desk chair.

'I wasn't myself and for that I apologise. I hope you could forgive me. Sano and I are actually going to sit down and have a talk as well.'

"I'm glad…" Misao mumbled out, her eyes down cast as a memory of Aoshi sitting on this very desk, with her small feet between his leather clad thighs flashed through her mind.

'Do you think we could have lunch tomorrow?'

"I'll have to take a rain check, I'm flying out tonight."

'You're what? But what about Ao-'

"I have to go Megumi-san, I'll call you in Kyoto." Misao hung up the phone, not needing to hear Aoshi's name right now and grabbed her briefcase as she headed out of the penthouse and closed the door silently behind her. Riding in the elevator brought Misao another memory of Aoshi and her heading for the swimming pool and once she reached the lobby the memory of her and Aoshi walking arm in arm to the limo assaulted her. They were going to the Noh performance and they both had employees and customers smiling at the way they were dressed and looked together.

"Makimachi-san, it was a pleasure seeing you in Tokyo once again." Misao smiled lightly at the redhead manager who took her hand and kissed it in his gentlemanly manner.

"See you next time Himura-san."

"Yahiko will take you wherever you wish to go, just like he did for Shinomori-san."

"Th-Thank you…" Misao mumbled and headed outside, rushing quickly into the limo as rain began to fall. She sat in the back, listening to the radio until a familiar song, one that was completely implemented into her heart came on.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_The true love you're giving._

"Yahiko-san, please turn the radio off." Misao requested and her driver did as she asked. However the tune, the words, the voice of Aoshi filled her mind. Misao quickly pressed the button to let the window down and allowed rain to splash against her face, her eyes closed as she fought not to cry. She began to hate herself for falling for Aoshi so hard and so quickly.

"Thank you for the ride Yahiko-san." Misao spoke and tipped the limo driver before placing her bags on an airport trolley.

"Makimachi-san, he was very sad."

"Who was sad?" Misao spoke as she watched Yahiko standing at the driver side door.

"Shinomori-san…" He mumbled before getting into the car and heading off. Misao shook her head and headed into the airport to check in her baggage and get her tickets without looking back.

Xxx Enishi's Room xxX

Aoshi lay on Enishi's bed while the white haired male sat on a chair deciphering all that Aoshi had voiced to him.

"Let me get this straight, she liked you no matter who you are or were, wanted you to go to Kyoto with her and you came back here?"

"I have a life here Enishi."

"Do you Aoshi?" Aoshi leaned up on his elbows looking into turquoise eyes before flopping back down onto the bed. "What life is there to lead here? You aren't happy here and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she isn't here! For once don't worry about what I'll think of you or what others will define you as. All you need to do is look into that heart you have and find whether you can live without her."

"But I…"

"She loved you Aoshi." Aoshi sat up at that, surprise in his eyes and placed his hand against his heart.

"She loved me...just for being me."

"How many ex-prostitutes and/or gigolo's can say that?"

"Enishi…" Aoshi couldn't go any further when a loud scream from downstairs could be heard. In an instant Aoshi and Enishi were out of the room and pounding down the stairs only to see a fuming woman with long black hair and a very unconscious Kanryuu lying on the floor. She huffed lightly before her maroon eyes locked onto Aoshi's surprised features. His lips parted, ready to say something, but a slap resonated throughout the apartment building instead.

"I never knew my little brother could be so cruel to hurt Misao-chan, the person who fell in love with him for just being there for her."

"Me-Megumi…"

"There is no time for delays. You have to leave right now!"

"I do?"

"Of course!" Enishi and Megumi yelled at him at the exact same time, but Aoshi's eyes were still focused on Megumi.

"Look, I know who you are and I apologise about the situation I placed you through at the penthouse, but right now, if you leave this instant you can beat Misao-chan home. She left tonight on a flight to Kyoto. If we get you to the Bullet Train you can beat her home."

"I…"

"There was always something in your eyes I could never understand when we were younger, but now, now I can understand it. All you wanted was to be loved and now you finally have that so hurry and go to her already." Megumi bent down to look at Aoshi's scared hands and took one within hers, watching him tense slightly at being around her once more. "Even though I was never a nice sister, I realise now my ototo needs some happiness in his life and so does Misao-chan too. Now hurry Aoshi, I have someone to drive you to the Bullet Train."

"Enishi I…" Aoshi started but received nothing but a smirk from the white haired male that would always be his older brother.

"You did good Aoshi, now run away once more and this time don't worry about what you are doing. Everything is right this time."

"Hurry Aoshi!" Megumi voiced, pulling on his hand as they rushed out of the apartment building to come face to face with Sano in the driver's seat of Megumi's black Mercedes.

Xxx At the Train Station xxX

"I grabbed you your ticket, this is Misao's address so now get on there and run to her." Megumi watched Aoshi fight within himself before she was caught off guard as he quickly hugged her and then let go to rush to the Bullet Train since it was on its final boarding call.

"Sano, they'll be okay, won't they?" Megumi voiced and felt the warm presence of him as he placed his hand on her shoulder, the two of them watching as the train pulled away from the station.

"That is up to them." Sano murmured lightly as the train faded into the distance.

XxXxXxX

Aoshi sat in a carriage, hands fisting in his lap as he fought off the growing nervousness within him. What if Misao rejected him because he had stupidly rejected her? Quickly shaking his head of that negative thought he leaned back into the chair, eyes closed and began to try and plan what it was he was going to say to Misao when he saw her.

"Misao…"

# To be continued #


	15. Chapter 15

**Pretty Man**

Stepping out of the train Aoshi rushed to shelter with no luggage (since he never brought any) as it was raining in Kyoto as well. His eyes scanned a local map situated on a notice board, glancing every now and then at the address of Misao's place. To be truthful he hadn't once thought on what he was going to say to her and instead worried himself to sleep. Aoshi after all hadn't slept a lot after his last sexual encounter with Misao.

With his white jacket buttoned Aoshi flagged down a cab and climbed into the back, calculating how much it'd cost him to get to Misao's place or as close as possible. It appeared he'd be two maybe even three blocks away from her place but that was okay, he was a fit guy and could walk. It also came to Aoshi's mind that he was turning up with nothing and this didn't sit well with him.

XxXxXxX

Finally the ride was over and Aoshi found himself in the middle of the central business district of Kyoto and lucky for him it was "late night shopping" where businesses stayed open for longer then usual. With directions to the apartment tower Misao's place was at, Aoshi quietly thanked the driver and took shelter like many others without umbrella's from the pouring rain. His narrowed eyes scanned the shops lining the busy street and found himself standing right in front of a clothes store. Though he had to admit he liked his usual attire, he supposed a surprise was in order for Misao and not just him showing up looking sloppy and wet.

Stepping into the store Aoshi stared around at numerous customers looking him up and down for split seconds before he observed a sales woman come towards him.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" She voiced nicely to him and Aoshi was beginning to like Kyoto a little better then Tokyo. Searching his pockets to see how much cash he could scrounge up, Aoshi felt his back pocket on his leather pants and feeling a slight "bump" in one of the pockets. Pulling out an envelope he opened it up, all the while knowing the sales clerk was blinking over at him waiting for an answer and found the money he'd given Enishi to pay for their rent in the very envelope. The turquoise-eyed male must have slipped it to him while he was shell shocked at seeing Megumi at their apartment building.

"I'd like an outfit for this amount if possible." Aoshi remarked flashing the cash at the smiling woman whom nodded her head and showed Aoshi to the men's section and began bringing out trousers and shirts.

XxXxXxX

"How are you going Sir?" Came the woman's voice as Aoshi was just placing on the jacket of his choice of outfit. Coming out of the change room, he witnessed the sales clerk and a couple of female customer's blush in his direction, staring him up and down in his attire.

"I'd like to wear this now." He voiced and placed the tags for the clothing into the woman's hand while she handed him a store bag to place his normal clothing in. Aoshi was surprised he'd even got change back from the ordeal and quietly nodded his head in thanks before exiting the shop, only to come back inside and purchase a black umbrella with the change.

With his clothing taken care of, Aoshi couldn't care less about the attention he was now receiving and continued on his way up the business district, his eyes now set on the apartment tower two blocks from where he was. However, as Aoshi walked down the sidewalk, he suddenly stopped and stared into a florist. Every single flower known to Japan and some exotic ones were currently lining the windows and the outside area of the florist as Aoshi checked his cash flow, found there was enough money left over for a single red rose bud. From the bunch that sat outside in a bucket of water, Aoshi picked what he hoped was the "prettiest" like the one he had given Misao in the apartment the day she thought he was naked. The blushing woman behind the counter wrapped it in clear foil like paper with red hearts on it and handed it to Aoshi. He was non-too pleased about the hearts, it making him look like a romantic sap, but then Aoshi contemplated that very thought. He'd just travelled thousands of miles, was now walking three blocks to Misao's apartment and would then have to go up 20 floors (since the penthouse apartment she lived in was on the top floor) and if that wasn't romantic enough (as well as he having changed from his comfortable attire) then he didn't know what was.

Once more Aoshi left another store, umbrella covering him from the pouring rain as he waited for the traffic lights to change. He was now only one block away and it was apparent to him as he finally took notice of his inner being, his stomach was churning and his heart was currently lodged within his throat.

XxXxXxX

Stopping just in front of the rotating doors Aoshi paused to gather his thoughts, thinking on what he was going to say when Misao answered her door but was suddenly pushed into the rotating door with a group of tourists who would be staying in this very building. It appeared it was not only used for permanent residency but also for tourists to rent out for numerous weeks on end. Aoshi glared at them, but of course they weren't paying attention and he stepped into the perfectly marbled tiled and very polished floor and looked around. It was like another 'Hiko Royal Suites' and Aoshi scanned the place before finding and heading straight for the elevators.

"Which floor Sir?" A young man voiced and Aoshi mumbled '20' before leaning against the mirrored wall of the lift and waited for his floor to 'ding'.

XxXxXxX

It didn't take long before Aoshi stared down a long hallway. Their must have been at least 8 or 10 executive penthouse suites' on this very floor and Aoshi headed for the one down the very end and paused at the closed cream and gold plated door with his hand raised.

Taking in a deep breath Aoshi closed his eyes as his knuckles connected with the thick door. He could have sworn the sound echoed down the corridor, he instantly snapping his eyes open to see if anyone would come out of their homes to see who was standing in the hallway. It regularly happened where he was, but Aoshi shook his head and reprimanded himself for thinking so stupidly. This was Misao's place and it was far better then the shit hole he lived in or used to live in. Fisting his hand, teeth now grit in slight impatience, Aoshi knocked once again. Not a sound could be heard from the inside of Misao's place. It was apparent, Misao was not home.

"What do I do now?" Aoshi mumbled to himself before fishing through his shopping bag, rose now clenched between his teeth as his eyes searched for the pins he kept hooked at his belt around his leather pants. They were used for emergency situations and this was Aoshi's emergency. He placed the bag down, did the same with the rose but a bit more carefully and then began to pick Misao's lock. He was multi-talented after all and within minutes there was an echo of a soft 'click' and Aoshi turned the knob helping himself into Misao's home.

The place was dark, she obviously hadn't come home yet and Aoshi headed into the lounge room and placed on a lamp to navigate so he wouldn't knock anything over. Her place was stylishly furnished with trendy ornaments and of course the latest technology. Aoshi noticed the second bedroom was used as an office and couldn't help but peek into her master bedroom to see it decorated in dark purples and blacks, a queen size bed standing out in the middle of the room.

"I could handle this…" Aoshi muttered to himself as he moved over to Misao's stereo back in the lounge room and began to snoop some more. It was in his nature to do so. Flicking through her CD's he came across an interesting one (smirked at the memory of it) and took it out of its cover and loaded it into the CD stacker. With everything set it was now time for Aoshi to wait and wait he would as he perched himself into one of the recliner chairs, one ankle neatly crossed over the other and the rose within reaching distance.

Xxx Elsewhere in Kyoto xxX

Misao stepped into a cab, her outfit damp as she'd not expected to be caught in a rainstorm and took a last glimpse at the graveyard and the shrine she'd just finished visiting. She had asked the cab driver to wait for her and would pay him top dollar so she didn't have to back track.

Once Misao arrived, she did nothing but kneel in front of her grandfather's shrine, water pouring over her and yet she didn't seem to notice. A large amount of life was beginning to extinguish from deep within her heart and Misao knew it had been Aoshi. As usual Misao visited Okina's shrine to see if he was happy with what she was doing with the Makimachi Tea Shrine business and in certain circumstances she could almost feel his approval at her decisions. However, the spiritual energy that had loomed around her not too long ago was full of worry.

_'I'm fine Jiya, just need some rest.'_ Misao had voiced but the spirit was still not happy. _'I just miss him that's all.'_ Misao had confessed to the shrine, knowing that even though she'd wept for Aoshi her heart didn't seem to want to let the memories of her time with him go. From when he listened to her play the piano, to the way he lavished attention on her, to teaching her swimming and to the night they went to the Noh Theatre in Nagano. He'd been so stunned at being able to fly on a plane and a little nervous as well. Misao had liked treating him to things and places he'd never been to or experienced before. It made her happy to see him just a little bit happy and carefree, even if it was rarely given with a smile. Misao just knew she had touched Aoshi more then anyone else probably ever had and not just sexually, but emotionally as well. Also, Aoshi cleaned up real good and Misao wanted him that way and in his leather pants. Was that too selfish? Was she asking for too much of him? Was it all too fast? How could that be possible when every step she took with him felt like the right one?

"Miss, you're home." Jerking out of her thoughts Misao kindly thanked the cab driver, gave him a generous tip as well as the fare and grabbed her luggage from the trunk. Ocean blue eyes turned to focus on an elderly man smiling kindly at her while he took her baggage inside the lobby.

"Welcome home Makimachi-san. How was business in Tokyo?"

"It was productive indeed Genzai-san. It's good to be home though." Misao kindly replied and headed inside and to the lifts along with the elderly employee.

"Do you need help with those, Makimachi-san?"

"I should be alright, thank you Genzai-san." Misao voiced and waved goodbye to the man before being transported to the 20th floor.

Wheeling her luggage down the corridor, Misao sifted through her leather backpack for her keys and opened the front door.

The place was doused in darkness, just the way she left it. Leaving her luggage in the hallway and kicking off her black slip on shoes, Misao moved into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. All that was in there was out of date milk and some cheese, which looked like it was ready to grow mould. Sighing at the emptiness of her fridge as well as her home, Misao closed the door and began to unplait her hair. She walked towards her bedroom, flicked on the light and grabbed a pair of black and blue satin pyjama's and headed towards her bathroom.

"You sure do take your time coming home Misao." Stopping instantly from heading towards the bathroom, Misao's eyes widened and turned in the direction that voice had come from. She finally made out a figure in the dark before hearing a rustle as the said figure leaned over to turn on a lamp. She watched, her breath hitching in her throat as Aoshi, the man she had supposedly left in Tokyo, stood before her. He was dressed smartly and oh so sexily in a spitting image of the suit he wore to the Noh Dance with her in Nagano. The only thing missing were the polished shoes, gloves and the trench coat. His silky hair was slightly ruffled as though he'd fallen asleep and Misao's eyes finally trailed down the masculine physique before her and caught a single red rose bud clutched tightly within Aoshi's grip.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Misao stuttered out, her hands fisting in the chiffon top she wore. Her pyjama's had dropped to the floor when she heard Aoshi's voice. Misao herself was dressed in a burgundy chiffon skirt with a black overlay and what looked like embroidery down the bottom of it and a plain chiffon top with see through ¾ length sleeves.

"Megumi slapped me and told me to run after you, so here I am."

"Megumi did what?" Misao gasped out her eyes not being able to stay focused on Aoshi's intense gaze and instead wandered over his body once more.

"There are so many things I want to say, but with you standing in front of me, nothing is going to come out the way I want it to." Aoshi voiced calmly when in all truth he was far from being calm. He watched ocean blue eyes finally return to his and the next words left his mouth in a rush. "I'm a bastard." Misao's eyes widened at that comment and she was ready to voice otherwise but Aoshi's hand lifted up while he slowly walked towards her. "I've never known anyone like you before Misao and even when I was with you there was always doubt in my mind that I wasn't meant to be beside you, with you in any way. I don't have your educational background and I'm not full of riches and manners at all. I felt that my being with you would forever tarnish you professionally _and_ personally."

"Aoshi…I…" Aoshi however lifted his finger, placing it against Misao's ruby lips as he shushed her quietly, he wanting to finish what he needed to say as he held the red rose bud before Misao's very eyes and never once looked away from them.

"You said I was your light, but I wanted to ask, perhaps even plead with you if you could rescue me from the darkness of myself Makimachi Misao?" Ocean orbs watered as Misao let out a small sob, taking the rose instantly while she fell into Aoshi's chest.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven? I'd only just started trying to win you back." Aoshi murmured into Misao's hair, marvelling at the way it shaped around her pale face and curled at the ends because of the rain and humidity in the air.

"Well that was a pretty damn good start." Misao muffled into Aoshi's suit jacket before getting herself together as she stared up at him once more. There was a quirk of her lips as she brushed down the labels of Aoshi's coat.

"Not bad for choosing it in less then half an hour right?"

"I don't know whether to keep you for statue purposes looking all spruced up like this or…"

"Strip me from the attire and gaze upon me naked everyday?" There was a flush instantly on Misao's cheeks at his words and the image it created. Misao instantly smacked him, eyes slightly narrowed as she gazed up at him challengingly.

"Don't ruin the moment Aoshi. You _still_ have to fully win me over."

"Aa…" He murmured before pulling Misao towards the coffee table where he reached down to press play on a remote. His now soft green eyes focused on Misao's curious look as he placed out his hand, the familiar sound of a guitar and drums in the background began to play. "Will you dance with me Misao?" She took his hand, being drawn into his warm embrace as the sound of Josh Groban's song 'My Confession' began playing, but once more, just like in the penthouse in Tokyo, a deeper voice fell over the lyrics perfectly as Aoshi began to sing to Misao once more.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_The true love you're giving._

_I have ignored every blessing._

_I'm on my knees confessing_

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_I have been wrong about you._

_Thought I was strong without you._

_For so long nothing could move me._

_For so long nothing could change me._

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_You are the air that I breathe._

_You're the ground beneath my feet._

_When did I stop believing?_

_Cause I feel myself surrender _

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart _

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_Hear my confession_

Misao smiled into Aoshi's chest, arms clinging to his back as the guitar and drums continued to play while Aoshi hummed into her ear. As the song ended Misao found Aoshi wouldn't let go of her and continued to hold her close, his upper body slightly hunched as he buried his face within the top of her head.

"You know, Jiya once told me that to experience and treasure the wonder that was Tokyo, one had to bring a piece of it back home."

"So, I'm a souvenir?" Aoshi muttered as he pulled away from Misao slightly.

"Well, lets just say you are one to keep for always." Misao rewarded Aoshi with a bright sunshine smile before pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Actually I remember Jiya telling me that wherever I would go I should never hold back and never have regrets. I'll never regret being with you Aoshi."

"I like the sound of that, but of course not as much as you moaning my name." Aoshi watched as Misao blushed furiously at his comment before smacking him lightly on his forehead with her rose.

"What a way to kill the romantic atmosphere Aoshi." Misao gulped lightly when a sexy grin crossed his lips as he stole the rose from her clutches.

"You want a romantic atmosphere?" Aoshi questioned, his eyes plunging deeply into the depths of Misao's as he dipped her backwards. "You got it." He muttered in a deep sultry voice as he listened to Misao's breath hitch in her throat as his lips pressed fully over her own, kissing her for all she was worth and that was a lot.

Quickly bringing Misao back up, before she fainted Aoshi pressed the button for the stereo once more, the song coming on once again as he whispered a 'thank you' to Misao and held her tight, making sure to never be so stupid about his decision to be with her ever again. And Misao? She was blissfully smiling and taking in Josh Groban's sweet lyrics that Aoshi felt for her.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_The true love you're giving._

_I have ignored every blessing._

_I'm on my knees confessing_

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_I have been wrong about you._

_Thought I was strong without you._

_For so long nothing could move me._

_For so long nothing could change me._

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_You are the air that I breath._

_You're the ground beneath my feet._

_When did I stop believing?_

_Cause I feel myself surrender _

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart _

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_Hear my confession_

Life had just gotten a whole lot more meaningful and exciting for the both of them.

**Xxx They Lived Happily Ever After xxX **

Authors Notes:Well how about that for an overly fluffed up ending? Thanks to all of you for the wonderful response and reviews towards this story. Special thanks to Silver-chan for helping me with ideas and giving me naughty inspiration throughout the series. Its been interesting while it lasted but its over and done with and how sweet an ending it was! Well I liked it, but I'm not sure about anyone else. Ah, I even listened to 'My Confession' five or was it six times while finishing it off. It's been fun so see you again with another story update or two!

Disclaimer: Pretty Woman and My Confessions aren't mine, I burrowed them from the masters that created them and thank them for the inspiration.

Story Completed: 9th of February 2005.


End file.
